


Citas festivas

by Nightsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acción de Gracias, Akaashi Keiji es Reportero, Amor de Calendario AU, Año Nuevo, Beso de Año Nuevo, Bokuto Koutarou es Músico, Cena de Acción de gracias, Cena de Noche Buena, Coffee date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fortuna de Año Nuevo, Friendsgiving, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Holidate AU, Humor, M/M, Malentendidos, Muy poco angst, Navidad, New York AU, Noche Vieja, Semi Slow Burn, Starbucks, Strangers to Lovers, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Visita al templo, concierto, noche buena
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: El novio de Akaashi decidió dejarlo a mitad de una cena de Accion de gracias con sus amigos. Por su parte, Bokuto debe de sufrir incómodas preguntas respecto a su sexualidad en una cena familiar.Cuando llegan los días festivos, uno debería de tener a alguien con quien pasarlos, ¿no?Dos personas "solas" encontrarán compañía en el otro durante las fechas que se supone uno pasa con sus seres queridos, teniendo así alguien con quien sobrevivir esos días.Este es un New York AU - Holidate AU.Esta historia tendrá lugar en diferentes días festivos y se actualizará en esos días o días cercanos a ellos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23





	1. Cenas incómodas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Holiday dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726179) by [Nightsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls)



> Bueno he estado trabajando en este proyecto bastante tiempo, desde que ví la película en realidad y no se, me pareció que sería divertido a Bokuto y Akaashi en esas situaciones.
> 
> La película en la que se basa esta historia se llama Holidate en inglés y Amor de Calendario en español.
> 
> Es un New York AU por 2 razones: 1. Las fechas que usaré son en su mayoría estadounidenses. 2. Me encanta Nueva York! Lo he visitado 3 veces y las 3 veces he vuelto enamorada de la ciudad!
> 
> Disfruten! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Si te sirve, nunca nos terminó de agradar ese idiota— dijo Sugawara, retirando la botella de encima de la cabeza del pelinegro—. Era demasiado...
> 
> — ¿Arrogante? ¿Superficial? ¿Centrado en sí mismo? ¿Snob? ¿Engreído?— comenzó a recitar Oikawa.
> 
> .
> 
> — Mamá te regañará cuando acabe la cena— dijo Koutarou tomando otro plato vacío.
> 
> Megumi sonrió de lado.
> 
> — Soy inmune, mamá me adora porque le daré a su primer nieto— dijo la joven antes de dedicarle una mirada burlona a Koutarou—, tú por otro lado... No creo que tengas tanta suerte.
> 
> — ¡Hey! ¡Claro que puedo darle un nieto!
> 
> Megumi rió de buena gana.
> 
> — Lo sé, pero ella no lo comprende aún...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me pareció muy divertido de escribir. 
> 
> El día de acción de gracias es como algo familiar, y aunque en mi familia es algo que disfrutamos mucho, conozco a personas que para ellos es una cena incómoda donde verán a personas que desearían no ver. Por eso hay un contraste entre las dos cenas que les presento en el capítulo.
> 
> Espero les guste ❤

Keiji ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su vaso al ver como Oikawa intentaba seducir a Iwaizumi con un baile que en teoría era sensual. El problema radicaba en que Oikawa carecía completamente de ritmo. 

— Keiji, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?— preguntó la voz de su novio al tiempo que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. 

— Claro, sólo quiero ver como es que Iwaizumi-san logrará que Oikawa-san deje de bailar— respondió el pelinegro recargando su rostro sobre la mano en su hombro.

— Parece que eso tomará un tiempo— dijo el joven a su lado, retirando su mano del hombro de Keiji.

— No, he visto esto otras veces, Iwaizumi-san está a punto de llegar a su límite, Oikawa no durará bailando más de una canción...

— Keiji, en verdad preferiría que lo hablaramos en este momento— pidió su novio colocando su mano de nuevo en su hombro.

Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que el tono de su novio era un tanto más serio de lo usual, pero decidió que este podía ser debido a que era la primera vez que este interactuaba con sus amigos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, puesto que pronto sintió como su novio lo giraba, haciendo que quedasen frente a frente.

— Mike...

— Quiero terminar— dijo de pronto el rubio.  
Keiji de pronto dejó de escuchar el bullicio a su alrededor.

No estaba seguro de si la razón era que sus amigos habían guardado silencio o si porque lo único que parecía poder escuchar era el sonido de su sangre recorriendo sus orejas.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó el pelinegro sin comprender del todo la situación.

— He dicho que quiero terminar.

Keiji asintió

— Te escuché la primera vez— murmuró el pelinegro bajando la mirada para después levantar el rostro y clavar sus ojos en los ojos color verde de Mike—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto afuera?— preguntó sintiendo de pronto la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ellos.

En efecto, sus amigos habían guardado silencio.

— Eso fue lo que te pedí antes— gruñó el rubio.

Keiji supuso que en otra situación hubiese rodado los ojos.

— Lo sé, pero cuando lo pediste no pensé que fueses a cortar conmigo— replicó Keiji sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse detrás de sus ojos—. Vamos al porche.

Ambos jóvenes salieron al pequeño porche ante la antenta mirada de todos. Keiji abrió la puerta que daba al pequeño porche. El pelinegro se estremeció en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la calidez de la casa, el frío de los finales de noviembre era inclemente. Una voz al fondo de su mente le recordó que había nevadas pronosticadas para esa semana, por lo que había planeado invitar a Mike a un paseo por Central Park el día que la nieve comenzase a caer. Al parecer ese plan tendría que realizarlo solo.

Una vez que la puerta del porche se cerró, Mike habló.

— No importa que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión— declaró Mike frunciendo el ceño.

Keiji respiró profundamente antes de clavar su vista en el rubio.

— No planeo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero me gustaría saber cual es la razón por la que estás terminando conmigo— dijo Keiji negando con la cabeza—. Debes tener alguna razón.

— Mi novia descubrió lo nuestro.

Las palabras de su ahora exnovio le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. 

¿Mike tenía una novia?

¿Durante cuatro meses había sido un simple amante?

— ¿Eh?— fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

Mike se llevó las manos a las sienes, de la manera que Keiji recordaba que lo hacía cuando este comenzaba a frustrarse. Durante los últimos cuatro meses lo había visto hacer ese movimiento varias veces, pero nunca había sido él quien lo provocara.

— Mira, esto ha sido divertido, pero entre Annabeth y tú, mi elección es clara— dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y clavar sus mirada en la de Keiji. La mirada de Mike era muy diferente a las que antes le había dedicado, siendo más fría que nunca—. Por más que me guste escucharte gemir en japonés, no es suficiente como para que la deje.

Keiji sintió que de pronto su concentración volvía.

— ¿Te das cuenta que es una estupidez lo que dices?— preguntó el pelinegro sintiendo que un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro y cuello—. No gimo en japonés, los gemidos no tienen idioma...

Mike negó con la cabeza.

— Me refiero a cuando gritabas _itai, motto._..

Keiji sintió como sus ojeras se calentaban mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Te dás cuenta que eres un idiota?— preguntó Keiji feliz de haber logrado conservar su enojo a pesar de su vergüenza—. Primero que nada tenías una novia, segundo parece que tu único interés en mí era que pareces tener un fetiche con el hecho de que sea japonés y tercero porque estás terminando conmigo en el maldito día de Acción de Gracias frente a todos mis amigos.

Mike se encogió de hombros antes de abrir la puerta, detrás de la cual sus amigos se encontraban, claramente escuchando la discusión. El hecho no pareció importarle a su exnovio, puesto que simplemente pasó entre sus amigos y tomó su chaqueta del perchero.

— Feliz Acción de Gracias— fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ojala te pudrás imbécil!— gritó Sugawara al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba.

De inmediato, seis preocupados pares de ojos se posaron en él.

— Era un idiota— fue lo único que Keiji logró decir.

Oikawa salió al porche antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros del pelinegro y llevarlo consigo hacia el interior de la casa.

De inmediato agradeció la calidez del lugar.

— Necesitas una cerveza, Akaa-chan.

— Necesita una copa de Lambrusco— dijo Yaku.  
Keiji negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero tomar nada— murmuró el pelinegro.

— Vodka— dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

.

— Entonces, ¿eres el que das o el que recibe?— preguntó una mujer alta y regordeta de cabello negro—. Por tú tamaño la respuesta sería obvia, pero eres tan dulce...

Koutarou se esforzó por no rodar los ojos.

— Kou, ¿puedes ayudarme un momento con los platos?— gritó la voz de su hermana mayor desde la cocina.

Koutarou aprovechó el llamado de su hermana para escapar de su tía.

— Gracias— murmuró el joven tomando la pila de platos que se encontraba en la isla de la cocina.

— Tía Makoto es tan insoportable como siempre, ¿eh?

Koutarou suspiró mientras colocaba un plato cerca de su hermana para que esta le colocase un trozo de pavo, hecho eso, tomó el plato y comenzó a colocar puré de papa y ensalada.

— ¿Quién le dijo que soy gay?— preguntó Koutarou frunciendo el ceño—. No es como si lo escondiera, pero...

— Mamá, el día que le dijiste que no querías otra cita para arreglar un matrimonio— respondió la joven—. En el momento que saliste de la casa, mamá nos llamó a Lisa y a mípara llorar porque el apellido Bokuto se perdería... No necesitas ser un genio para saber quien recibió la siguiente llamada.

Koutarou gruñó molesto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? De haber sabido no hubiera venido— dijo Koutarou tomando un segundo plato para prepararlo.

— Oh, le dije a Lisa que lo mejor era advertirte, pero ella dijo que si lo haciamos no vendrías— respondió la mayor sonriendo—. Y por lo que acabas de decir no se equivocaba.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que siempre que me vea me preguntará cosas que en realidad no quisiera que me pregunten?— murmuró Koutarou tomando un tercer plato.

— Vamos, sabes que sólo será un rato, cuando tome lo suficiente comenzará con su drama de siempre— dijo la joven antes de cerrar los ojos y llevar una mano a su frente de manera dramática—. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué ningún hombre quiere estar conmigo? ¡Si sólo soy una solterona de cincuenta años que piensa que los hombres sólo valen por el tamaño de su billetera y su pene!— exclamó imitando la chillona voz de su tía.

Koutarou no tardó en estallar de risa.

— Muy graciosa, Megumi— dijo de pronto la voz de la mujer que hacía unos segundos había sido imitada por la joven que en ese momento servía una rebanada de pavo en un plato que Koutarou tendía.

La risa de Koutarou murió en el instante.

— T-Tía M-Makoto...— comenzaron a balbucear los dos jóvenes en el momento.

— Me alegro que mi vida privada sea algo que les divierta, espero que les sea igual de divertido cuando ustedes estén en mi lugar— declaró la mujer mientras caminaba a donde se encontraban los platos servidos.

— Tranquila tía, no creo que Javier vaya a dejarme— dijo Megumi mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, mostrando su anillo, para después pasar una mano a su abdomen, el cual se encontraba algo abultado por su tercer mes de embarazo—, y en el caso de que lo fuera a hacer, tendría personas más importantes de quien preocuparme que otros hombres.

La mayor frunció el ceño antes de tomar un plato y salir de la cocina.

— Mamá te regañará cuando acabe la cena— dijo Koutarou tomando otro plato vacío.

Megumi sonrió de lado.

— Soy inmune, mamá me adora porque le daré a su primer nieto— dijo la joven antes de dedicarle una mirada burlona a Koutarou—, tú por otro lado... No creo que tengas tanta suerte.

— ¡Hey! ¡Claro que puedo darle un nieto!

Megumi rió de buena gana.

— Lo sé, pero ella no lo comprende aún...

Continuaron emplatando durante unos momentos en silencio, antes de que Koutarou decidiese decir algo que mucho tiempo había rondado su mente.

— En verdad quisiera poder tener una familia— declaró el menor—. En verdad, quisiera tener un esposo, poder tener hijos, un perro y un gato... El hecho de que me gusten los hombres no me impide querer eso, ¿algún día lo entenderá mamá?

Megumi sonrió antes de limpiar su mano en su delantal y revolver el cabello de Koutarou.

— Creo que sólo lo entenderá cuando te vea hacerlo— dijo la joven—, pero cuando lo hagas, hazlo por tí, no por ella, ¿si?

Koutarou bufó divertido.

— Claro, claramente haré todo eso para complacer a la persona a la que toda la vida le he llevado la contraria...

Megumi rió fuertemente, tal como lo hacía cada vez que ambos hablaban de algo que se tratase de molestar a su estricta madre.

— ¡Hey si tienen tiempo de reír apurense a terminar de servir la comida! ¡Morimos de hambre!— gritó la voz de su otra hermana desde la sala.

— ¡Si tienes tanta hambre deja de ver el partido un segundo y ven a ayudarnos!— gritó Koutarou.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Los Saints están a punto de empatar con los Falcons!— gritó Lisa desde la sala.

— ¿Cuánto dinero apostó en su liga de Fantasy?— preguntó Megumi sirviendo otra rebanada de pavo.

— En la liga que estoy con ella apostamos cincuenta dólares, pero estoy seguro que está inscrita en cuatro más— dijo el menor sirviendo puré de papa en el plato que su hermana le acababa de pasar—. Este partido es importante porque en esa liga su quarterback es el del los Saints.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tomó Drew Brees?

— Porque tiene muchos corredores buenos, tuvo que sacrificar su quarterback para eso.

El grito de alegría de Lisa interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Baja la voz! ¡Nos dejarás sordos!— gritó la voz de la madre de Bokuto desde el comedor.

Ambos hermanos rieron de buena gana.

.

Keiji sintió como el tequila quemaba su garganta al pasar por esta.

No era su sensación favorita, ni su bebida favorita, pero sus amigos querían emborracharlo y esa era la manera más fácil de hacerlo, puesto que la botella de vodka que Yaku y Haiba habían traído se había acabado en las rondas de tragos que habían hecho durante la tarde.

En otras circunstancias estaría completamente en contra del plan de sus amigos de emborracharlo, sobretodo si se trataba de tomar tequila, pero tenía el día siguiente libre y lo único que quería era olvidar la vergüenza que había pasado unos minutos atrás.

Además el vodka era la bebida favorita de Mike, y en ese momento no quería tomar nada que le recordase a su exnovio.

— Si te sirve, nunca nos terminó de agradar ese idiota— dijo Sugawara, retirando la botella de encima de la cabeza del pelinegro—. Era demasiado...

— ¿Arrogante? ¿Superficial? ¿Centrado en sí mismo? ¿Snob? ¿Engreído?— comenzó a recitar Oikawa.

— Es un idiota, ¿quién termina una relación en Acción de Gracias?— preguntó Yaku, quien volvía de la cocina con un plato de pavo y puré de zanahoria—. Toma, no has comido lo suficiente como para tomar todo lo que Suga te está dando. No querrás amanecer mañana con resaca y habiendo vomitado, ¿o sí?

Keiji negó con la cabeza antes de aceptar el plato.

— Gracias, Yaku-san— dijo para después tomar un bocado del pavo que Daichi había horneado con ayuda de su madre—. Me pregunto que pensará de mí esa Annabeth... 

— Akaa...

— ¿Sabrá que yo también fui engañado? ¿O pensará que soy un idiota que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Sabrá que soy un hombre? ¿Qué es lo que...?

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo callar.

— No pienses en eso, no es tu culpa, lo que ella piense o no de tí no es importante. Tú sabes que él es el imbécil— dijo Sawamura sonriendo en un claro intento de tranquilizar a Keiji—. Ahora come antes de que Suga intente ahogarte en más alcohol.

— ¡Lo dices cómo si fuera algo malo cuando claramente lo necesita!— exclamó Sugawara.

La conversación entre su grupo de amigos continuó mientras Keiji comía en silencio, observando a todos interactuar.

Frunció el ceño un tanto molesto.

Sus amigos tenían una sintonía especial con sus parejas. 

Yaku tenía un mal temperamento y Haiba tendía a no tener filtro al hablar, lo que causaba que continuamente el mayor se molestara, pero más allá de la aparente agresividad y falta de tacto de la pareja, ambos se complementaban de una manera innegable, bastaba ver como en ese momento Yaku le entregaba a Haiba la última rebanada de pay de calabaza, el cual Yaku había estado esperando probar desde el inicio de la reunión y el cual no había logrado probar puesto que se encontró ocupado ayudando a servir la comida. Sugawara era un demonio con el rostro de un ángel, siendo normalmente quien intentaba hacer que el caos reinase en el lugar, usualmente por medio de cantidades nada saludables de alcohol; por su parte Sawamura era la verdadera voz de la razón en la pareja, quien lograba bajar un par de niveles el descontrol que su novio intentaba crear por medio de simples acciones, como abrazar al joven de cabello plateado, distrayendolo de inmediato. Por su parte, Oikawa tendía a ser una persona tan extrovertida que intimidaba a los demás con su exceso de autoestima y percepción, siendo el trabajo de Iwaizumi hacer ver a Oikawa donde yacían los límites de los demás, aún si los métodos de este eran un tanto violentos y cuestionables, aún así, el ver como Iwaizumi se mantenía junto a Oikawa a pesar de cualquier incomodidad que podría sufrir debido a este y como Oikawa dedicaba su completa atención a su novio, era suficiente para comprender el amor que se tenían.

Si lo pensaba, Keiji jamás logró tener ese tipo de sintinía con Mike.

La única persona con quien había logrado tener ese nivel de confianza y comodidad había sido con Osamu.

Y en ese momento Osamu se encontraba con Suna, probablemente en una comida de Acción de Gracias, disfrutando del partido de los Falcons contra los Saints.

— ¿Sabes, Keiji?— preguntó de pronto Oikawa, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Iwaizumi, quien estaba sentado en el sofá—. Te veo más molesto que cuando tú y Miya terminaron, pero ¿menos triste?

Keiji se tensó al escuchar la pregunta. No era que la pregunta fuese inesperada, no del todo, después de todo Oikawa tendía a hacer las preguntas incómodas en los peores momentos, sino por el hecho de que de alguna manera había descrito como se sentía.

— Estupikawa...

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— Estoy molesto porque todo este tiempo Mike me vió la cara, pero no estoy realmente triste porque en viendolo en retrospectiva, creo que nunca me sentí realmente conectado con él— explicó el joven—, no como con Osamu— agregó en un murmullo.

La conversación se vió interrumpida por Sugawara, quien conservaba en su poder la botella de tequila, a pesar de los esfuerzo de Sawamura por que la dejase en la cocina.

— ¡No es momento de hablar de tus ex! ¡Es momento de planear como disfrutarás ser un soltero, guapo, sexy y joven!

Keiji rodó los ojos.

— Sinceramente no creo tener tiempo para ser nada de eso, Sugawara-san— replicó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado—, la maestría consume demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Vamos Akaa-chan! ¡Aún con eso tuviste tiempo para ligarte a ese idiota!— intervino Oikawa.

El pelinegro encogió de hombros.

— Él fue quien me busco, y fue durante el periodo vacacional.

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

— Creo que deberían respetar que Akaashi quiera estar sólo y en paz después de esto— declaró Daichi, sonriendo al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué tal si dejamos la vida privada de Keiji en paz y vemos el partido?— preguntó Yaku, quien ahora tenía una rebanada del pastel de chocolate que Keiji había horneado hacía unas horas, un rápido vistazo comprobó que la última rebanada de pay de calabaza se encontraba a la mitad en el plato que Haiba sostenía en sus manos.

Keiji asintió sonriendo.

Después de todo tenía a Alvin Kamara en su equipo de la liga de Fantasy.

.

— ¿Piensas comprar algo en el Black Friday?— preguntó Lisa antes de dar un gran mordisco a una pierna de pavo que Megumi había reservado para ella.

Koutarou asintió.

— Hay una televisión Samsung que sólo estará en descuento mañana en Bestbuy.

— ¿No te conviene ir hoy? ¿O esperar al lunes?— preguntó el esposo de Megumi.

— Es un Doorbuster— explicó el joven de cabello gris—, y la oferta es bastante buena, así que mañana estaré haciendo fila fuera de Bestbuy a las seis.

Javier sonrió.

— ¡Megumi! ¿No quieres acompañar a Koutarou mañana? ¡Dice que hay buenas ofertas! ¡Y no nos vendría mal una nueva televisión!— gritó su cuñado hacia el comedor, donde Megumi hablaba animadamente con sus padres.

— ¿Por qué no acompañas tú a Koutarou?— gritó de vuelta Megumi, claramente divertida.

Su cuñado rodó los ojos.

— ¡Mañana trabajo! ¡Sam no nos dió el viernes!

— ¡Mañana también trabajo! ¡Daré una clase de arquitectura del siglo XVIII y dos clases de gestión de proyectos!

— ¡Pero tus clases comenzarán a las 12! ¡Tendrías tiempo de ir a comprar una televisión!

— ¡Megumi ¡Nos dejarás sordos!

Koutarou sonrió ante el intercambio.

— ¿A qué hora irás?— preguntó Megumi, entrando a la sala.

— Pienso hacer fila a las seis de la mañana.

La mujer suspiró.

— Odio levantarme tan temprano, por eso pido que todas mis clases sean en la tarde...— murmuró la mayor frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Vamos Megumi! ¡Será divertido!— exclamó Lisa sonriendo de lado a lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nos acompañarás?— preguntó Koutarou volteando a ver a su otra hermana.

— ¡Si! ¡Será divertido! ¡Además puedo aprovechar e intentar conseguir una nueva computadora!— respondió la joven sonriendo.

— En lugar de intentar conseguir una nueva computadora, deberías intentar conseguir un novio, Lisa— declaró la voz de su madre, quien se encontraba entrando a la sala en ese momento—. Cada vez te acercas más a los treinta...

La hermana de Koutarou rodó los ojos.

— Esos no están en especial en el Black Friday— replicó la chica—, aunque no se si el prostíbulo de la calle 69 tenga ofertas mañana, ¿vamos Koutarou? Puede que tengan alguna promoción de dos chicos al precio de uno.

Los tres hermanos rieron de buena gana ante la mirada furiosa de su madre.

.

Su celular comenzó a resonar en su departamento, haciendo que Keiji tuviese que levantarse de su cómoda y caliente cama para tomarlo, el cual se encontraba estratégicamente colocado al otro lado del cuarto, lo que lo obligaba a caminar un par de pasos para tomarlo y así despertar por completo. Durante sus años de universidad había desarrollado ese método para obligarse a si mismo a despertar al sonar su alarma, después de todo una vez fuera de su cama era más difícil que volviera a dormir. 

Pero esa canción no correspondía a su alarma, sino a su tono de llamada.

Para cuando pudo tomar su teléfono la llamada había terminado, por lo que su pantalla mostraba una notificción de una llamada perdida de parte de Oikawa.

Decidió que necesitaba un café antes de hablar con su amigo.

El ligero dolor detrás de sus ojos era el indicador de que la resaca de ese día sería ligera, probablemente si hubiese dormido más tiempo no la habría notado.

Justo cuando se encontraba presionando el café que había dejando reposando toda la noche en su prensa francesa, su celular volvió a sonar. Suspiró antes de aceptar la llamada.

— Akaa-chan, estaré en tu departamento en veinte minutos— declaró la voz de Oikawa a manera de saludo.

Keiji volteó a ver el reloj de su microondas antes de responder.

— Oikawa-san, son las cinco y media de la mañana— gruñó un tanto molesto. 

Era su día libre y Oikawa lo había despertado una hora antes de su hora normal.

— ¡Si te apresuras llegaremos a tiempo a Bestbuy!  
Keiji rodó los ojos.

— Bestbuy abre a las nueve de la mañana, llegaremos tres horas antes.

— ¡Es Black Friday! ¡Keiji tenemos que ir a hacer fila desde temprano!— exclamó Oikawa, escuchandose un par de gritos al fondo, el bullicio normal del subterráneo.

— No necesito nada de Bestbuy, no veo porque desperdiciar mi día libre haciendo fila para entrar a una tienda...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Necesito un estéreo nuevo! ¡Además hay muchas ofertas! ¡Algo encontrarás!

Keiji rodó los ojos antes de recordar que sus audífonos estaban comenzando a escucharse más del lado izquierdo que el derecho. Talvez era una buena idea buscar unos audífonos a prueba de ruido.

Mordió su labio viendo la hora.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer realmente, y no podría volver a dormir, especialmente si se tomaba su taza de café.

— Está bien, pero tú te encargarás del desayuno— declaró el pelinegro.

— En realidad estoy a diez minutos de tu departamento, pero pasaré a Bergen Bagels antes. ¿Quieres uno de salmón horneado? ¿Y tu horrible concentrado de cafeina?

Keiji sonrió para sí mismo.

— Estaré listo para cuando llegues— declaró Keiji.

— ¡Eso quería escuchar! ¡Suga nos encontrará ahí!

.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Apresurate! ¡Llegaremos tarde!— gritó Koutarou mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta del departamento de su hermana.

— ¡Lisa! ¡No me levante a las cinco de la mañana para llegar tarde porque no te levantaste a tiempo!— gritó Megumi sumandose a los golpes de Koutarou contra la puerta de su hermana.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!— gritó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta justo antes de que esta se abriera, dejando ver a la joven—. Dios, de seguro despertaron a todos los vecinos con sus gritos. Si recibo una queja de ellos será su culpa.

Megumi sonrió de lado.

— Como si no tuvieras suficientes quejas por tus fiestas.

Lisa volteó a ver a sus hermanos sonriendo.

— En eso, tienes razón.

Los tres salieron del edificio riendo y hablando con su usual falta de modulación de voz, encaminandose a la estación del subterraneo.

— Hey, ayer no te pregunté porque sabía que eso podía hacer que mamá comenzase a molestarte de nuevo, pero, ¿cómo va todo con tú banda?— preguntó Lisa sonriendo.

Koutarou dejó que una sonrisa de lado a lado cubriese su rostro.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡De hecho hoy tocaremos en un lugar en Middle Village!— respondió el menor mientras pasaba su tarjeta del metro por la máquina.

— ¿Oh si? ¿Y estamos invitadas?— preguntó Megumi deteniendose frente a la línea amarilla que marcaba donde esperar el transporte.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Siempre serán más que bienvenidas!— exclamó el menor antes de voltear a ver el vientre de su hermana y fruncir el ceño—. Aunque en el lugar probablemente habrá personas fumando...

Megumi rió de buena gana.

— Tranquilo, igual no creo poder, Javier seguramente querrá pasar la noche instalando la nueva televisión y queriendo comprobar que tan buena es a comparación de la que tenemos en la sala— dijo la joven sonriendo.

El brazo de Lisa se pasó por los hombros de Koutarou, antes de que la chica hiciera fuerza y lo obligaba a inclinarse.

— ¡No te preocupes Koutarou! ¡Yo estaré ahí!

El joven de cabello grises liberó de su hermana y sonrió.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Le dire a Kuroo que te envíe la dirección y un pase!

Lisa sonrió.

— Oh no, si voy a verte pagaré por hacerlo como todos.

Koutarou se encontraba a punto de replicar cuando el subterráneo se detuvo frente a ellos.

— ¡Hey me está dando hambre! ¿Podemos comprar algo en el camino?— preguntó el joven mientras sacaba su celular—. ¿Qué se les antoja?

— ¿Estará abierto el lugar de bagels que está cerca de Bestbuy?— preguntó Megumi sentandose en uno de los pocos asientos libres del compartimiento.

— ¿Bergen bagels? 

— ¡Si! ¡De donde trajiste ese bagel de crema de fresas!

Koutarou meditó un momento intentando recordar el horario del lugar. En todo su tiempo viviendo en Brooklyn unca había estado fuera de su departamento antes de las ocho de la mañana, siendo ese viernes una enorme excepción, por lo que nunca se había preocupado por saber cual era el horario de los lugares donde solía desayunar. Sólo había estado seguro de que los autobuses tenían corridas a esas horas porque Konoha solía quejarse del frío que hacía mientras esperaba que pasara su transporte en las mañanas. Decidiendo que lo mejor era revisar, buscó el lugar en internet.

_Todos los días 6:00 am - 10:00 pm._

Volteó a ver su reloj.

_5:45 am._

— Podemos esperar un rato a que abran, tardaríamos unos cinco minutos en llegar a Bestbuy— dijo el menor antes de guardar su celular, intentando decidir que tipo de bagel querría ese día.

Un bagel de huevo con salchicha y tocino no sonaba nada mal.

— ¡Lisa paga porque nos tuvo esperando fuera de su departamento diez minutos!— declaró Megumi.

— ¡Hey!

.

— ¡Keiji! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los bagels no abren hasta las seis?— preguntó Oikawa desde el otro lado de la línea.

Keiji presionó el botón de altavoz en su celular y lo colocó en su cama, para luego tomar una camisa y comenzar a abotonarla.

— Sinceramente no lo recordé, nunca he tenido que comprar bagels antes de las seis de la mañana— dijo tomando uno de sus suéteres más gruesos, para luego pasarlo por su cabeza—. Tú fuiste quien lo ofreció, creí que al menos habrías visto el horario en internet.

— Si, claro, ¿te recuerdo que intenté ir al museo de ciencias el único día del año que estaba cerrado?— preguntó Oikawa. Keiji sonrió de lado recordando la descepción en el rostro del castaño y el enojo en el rostro de su novio hace un año cuando habían intentado visitarlo—. Ahora estoy aquí, paarado fuera de la tienda como un idiota, esperando a que habran. ¡Los empleados voltean a verme desde adentro y se ríen!

— Tranquilo, ya voy, al menos se reirán de nosotros dos— dijo Keiji mientras se colocaba sus pantalones. Cuando sintió que su rodilla estaba al descubierto se debatió entre buscar un par que no estuviera roto o aguantar el frío en su rodilla. Cuando volteó a ver la hora y pensó que pasaría tres horas haciendo fila, decidió que no pensaba sufrir de manera innecesaria—. Voy saliendo— declaró cambiandose, para después comenzar su caminata a la puerta de la entrada, donde tomó su abrigo.

— Para cuando llegues ya habré comprado los bagels— dijo Oikawa, claramente molesto.

— Al menos así no llegaremos a las 6:30 a hacer fila.

— ¿Oh? ¿Ahora estás más preocupado que yo por llegar temprano?— preguntó el castaño con un tono de voz que le daba a entender a Keiji que la sonrisa de este probablemente era una desagradable para él.

— Necesito una televisión nueva, estoy cansado de tener que enviar todo con Chromecast— explicó el pelinegro mientras colocaba el cerrojo en la puerta—. Una smartTV no me vendría mal.

Del otro lado de la línea Oikawa murmuró algo parecido a 'Ya era hora', haciendo que Keiji rodase los ojos.

.

— ¿Ya viste a ese chico? ¡Es hermoso!— intentó susurrar Lisa, obviamente fallando al recibir una sonrisa de parte del castaño parado frente a ellos en la fila para comprar bagels.

— Gracias— respondió el chico, haciendo que Lisa y Koutarou se sonrojasen, y que Megumi riese de buena gana.

Koutarou sintió que su sonrojo se aplacaba rápidamente.

El chico si era hermoso. Era alto, casi tanto como él, su complexión era delgada, pero por lo ajustado de sus pantalones podía ver que al menos sus piernas se encontraban tonificadas, probablemente debido a horas de gimnasio. Su rostro, tal como lo había dicho Lisa, era hermoso, la sonrisa que les acababa de dedicar lo había reforzado. Tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, del mismo color que las ondas de su cabello, y su rostro era delicado y pálido.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

Lisa había hecho el comentario en japonés.

Y el chico les había respondido en el mismo idioma.

Antes de poder seguidor pensando en la vergüenza que había pasado frente a un chico lindo por culpa de su hermana, la tienda abrió sus puertas, por lo que los cuatro se apresuraron a pasar al interior, donde la calidez del lugar los resguardó del frío.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Me daría un bagel de ensalada de aguacate y papa con pan de sal, uno de atún y jalapeño con extra de jalapeño en pan de los siete granos, dos de salmón horneado en pan de cebolla?— pidió el castaño una vez que se encontró en la registradora.

— ¿Algo de tomar?

— Dos lattes triples de avellana y un café negro pequeño en un vaso de triple con un expresso triple en él.

La última parte de su orden hizo que los miembros de la familia Bokuto lo volteasen a ver horrorizados. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía tomar todo ese café amargo?

Al parecer la cajera también se soprendió por la última bebida.

— ¿Eh?

— Así lo pide mi amigo...— comenzó a decir el castaño cuando otro joven detrás del mostrador rió de buena gana.

— Tranquila, yo me haré cargo de ese café, Beth— dijo otro joven detrás de la barra—. Sólo cóbralo como un café sencillo y un expresso triple. Es la orden usual de Akaashi.

Ante ese último nombre, Koutarou no pudo evitar notar que la cajera hacía una mueca.

— Su total serían 48.04 dolares, ¿sería en efectivo o tarjeta?

— Efectivo— respondió el joven sacando su cartera—. No puedo creer que haya pedido desayuno para tres personas y la mitad de lo que gasté fue en la comida de una sola— murmuró el joven mientras entregaba su dinero.

Koutarou no pudo evitar imaginarse a un hombre gordo devorando la mitad de la comida pedida por el castaño, probablemente el bagel de salmón tomando en cuenta que el chico había pedido dos de esos.

— Bienvenidos a Bergen Bagels, ¿puedo tomar su orden?— dijo la cajera una vez que el castaño se movió a esperar su orden en la barra cercana a la caja.

— Oh. ¿Me podrías dar un bagel huevo, salchicha y queso, con dos extras de huevo y un extra de aguacate en pan de los siete granos y un chocolate caliente grande?— pidio Koutarou antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar que Megumi pidiese su orden.

Tal vez no debía juzgar demasiado al amigo glotón del castaño, después de todo él no era alguien que tuviese poco apetito.

— Para mí sería un bagel de queso crema light con tomate deshidratado en pan regular y un chocolate caliente grande.

— Y yo quisiera un bagel de queso crema de fresa en pan de pasas y un chocolate caliente grande— pidio Lisa mientras sacaba su tarjeta—. Pagaré con tarjeta.

Para cuando los hermanos pasaron al área de espera, el castaño se encontraba recibiendo su orden.

Mientras observaba al castaño pensando que este era realmente lindo, la campana de la entrada de la tienda resonó en el lugar, atrayendo su atención a la puerta.

Y fue cuando lo vió.

Al hombre más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida.

Su piel era color dorado, era un tanto más bajo que él, pero estaba seguro que el joven pasaba el 1.80, y delgado. Su cabello era negro y se rozaba ligeramente en las puntas. Su rostro era delicado, nariz fina, labios delgados, cejas gruesas y sus ojos... Koutarou jamás había visto ojos de un color parecido, parecían una combinación de azul, verde y gris.

Siguió al recién llegado con la vista.

Y fue cuando lo notó.

El chico no se dirigió a la caja, sino hacia el castaño quien al verlo sonrió de lado a lado.

— ¡Akaa-chan!— exclamó el castaño pasando su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro y pegándolo a su cuerpo—. ¡Hey! ¡Comprarte desayuno me dejará en bancarrota! ¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto?

Tomando en cuenta que el castaño había vuelto a hablar en japonés, supuso que el pelinegro también lo hablaba.

— No te iba a salir barato que estuviese fuera de mi departamento a las 6 de la mañana— replicó el pelinegro, comprobando la teoría de Koutarou sobre su idioma, mientras se zafaba del castaño y tomaba las bebidas—. ¿Pediste mi café con los tres shots de expresso?— preguntó.

Así que el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida era el mismo que había considerado un glotón y además tenía la inhumana capacidad de tomar café cargado.

Recordó las palabras del chico de detrás de la barra.

Así que ese chico era Akaashi.

— Sigo sin entender como es que tomas eso— replicó el castaño.

— Cuando estés estudiando tú maestría lo entenderás— respondió el tal Akaashi antes de darle un sorbo a uno de los vasos y suspirar—. ¿Nos vamos? 

El castaño sonrió antes de tomar la bolsa de bagels y volver a pasar su brazo por los hombros de =l pelinegro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Adivina! ¡La chica linda de allá dijo que era hermoso!— exclamó el castaño, sin la menor preocupación de que los otros clientes lo escuchasen.

Para diversión de Koutarou, Lisa se tensó al escuchar eso.  
— Hmm— respondió el pelinegro—. ¿Y le dijiste que tienes novio?

El castaño rió antes de abrirle la puerta al pelinegro.

— No, pero creo que ahora lo sabe— respondió el chico dedicandoles una mirada de reojo a los tres hermanos y salir del lugar.

Koutarou escuchó a lo lejos que su pedido estaba listo, pero su mente estaba ocupada pensando en el pelinegro que acababa de salir.

Por supuesto que esos dos chicos hermosos eran pareja, era imposible que fuesen solteros. Después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que alguien no quisiese estar con alguien tan bello?

Aún si el tal Akaashi fuera soltero, Koutarou no creía tener alguna oportunidad.

A pesar de eso, mientras caminaba fuera del local a lado de sus hermanas, no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería pasar una tarde perdido en aquellos ojos del color del mar, acariciando esa piel dorada y despeinando ese cabello del color de la noche.

Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, escuchando la animada conversación de sus hermanas.

— Hey, Koutarou, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó Lisa.

Koutarou suspiró de nuevo antes de voltear a ver a su hermana.

— Creo que me enamoré...

Sus hermanas rieron de buena gana.

— Esos chicos eran perfectos para tí, ¿verdad?— preguntó Megumi sonriendo burlonamente.

— Es que el de cabello negro...— dijo Koutarou moviendo sus manos—. ¿No lo vieron? ¡Era hermoso! Pero tiene novio...

Sus hermanas rieron de nuevo.

— Vamos, come tu bagel y olvida a ese chico— dijo Lisa pasandole su comida al menor.

— ¡Pero es que...!— comenzó a decir Koutarou abriendo el envoltorio de su comida.

— Lo sé, lo sé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció? Alguno de ustedes ha tenido cenas incómodas de acción de gracias??  
> El siguiente capítulo ocurre en Black Friday, por lo que mañana lo subiré. Después de eso creo que haré un capítulo intermedio antes del capítulo de Noche Buena, pero no estoy segura.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son agradecidos, cualquier duda, crítica o comentario lo responderé con mucho gusto mientras me tomo un chocolatito caliente ❤
> 
> Cuiedense y hasta mañana!!


	2. Ofertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vamos por mi estéreo!— preguntó Oikawa mientras este caminaba a la derecha, dirigiendose al área de sonido.
> 
> Keiji apuntó a las televisiones al fondo de la tienda.
> 
> — Quiero una de esas antes de que se acaben— declaró el pelinegro.
> 
> — ¡Creí que no te interesaba el Black Friday!
> 
> — Si esperé 3 horas para entrar aquí, al menos quiero que valga la pena, y yo quiero una televisión.
> 
> — ¡Akaa-chan!
> 
> — Vamos, déjalo, nosotros lo alcanzaremos, ¿si?— intervino Sugawara mientras se encaminaba hacia donde Oikawa se dirigía—. Si consigues tu televisi>n antes mandame un mensaje y te diré donde estaremos.
> 
> Oikawa bufó antes de continuar con su camino.
> 
> — ¡En cuanto instales esa televisión tendremos una noche de películas en tu departamento!— exclamó Oikawa.
> 
> .
> 
> — Lo siento el chico se llevó la última pero aún tenemos el otro modelo de 65 pulgadas...
> 
> Koutarou frunció el ceño.
> 
> Había dejado pasar el hecho de que metieran al chico frente a él porque había sido un dependiente de la tienda.
> 
> Pero ahora por el Koutarou había perdido la oportunidad de tener la televisión que había querido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo resultó más largo de lo que esperaba... pero la verdad me divertí tanto escribiendolo que ni lo noté..
> 
> Y bueno este capítulo de basa en el Black Friday, sinceramente soy de las personas que prefieren el Cybermonday pero he ido a unos Black Friday con amigos y no puedo negar que a veces es conveniente.
> 
> La canción que menciono en el capítulo es Bad Habit de The Kooks.
> 
> [Bad Habit - The Kooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGxSsD9xPPU)
> 
> Bueno, ojala disfruten el capítulo!

— ¡Suga-chan!— exclamó Oikawa mientras se acercaba a la creciente fila de personas que intentaban entrar temprano a la tienda de electrónicos.

— Sugawara-san, buenos días— saludó Keiji extendiendo el vaso de café que nadie había probado en ese tiempo.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, Akaashi? No se ve que hayas sido víctima de la resaca— preguntó el joven de cabello plateado tomando el café, manteneindolo en sus manos un tiempo—. ¡Ah mis manos se estaban congelando!

Keiji negó con la cabeza.

— Eso es porque Yaku-san y Sawamura-san se encargaron de evitar que me ahogaras en alcohol y comiera bastante— declaró Keiji tomando la bolsa de bagels que Oikawa le ofrecía, en la cual sólo quedaban dos de los cuatro.

— Vamos, sabes que intentaba hacerte sentir mejor— dijo el de cabello plateado dandole una mordida a su bagel—. ¡Oh! ¡Tiene jalapeño extra! ¡Eres el mejor Tooru!

— No se si una resaca fuera lo mejor para mí.

— ¡Eres un aguafiestas!

Los tres continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que cada quien se acabó su bagel, Keiji volteó a ver su reloj, sólo para ver que aún faltaban dos horas y media para que las puertas se abrieran. Por un momento pensó si lo mejor era comer su segundo bagel en ese momento o esperar un rato más, decidiendo que lo mejor era comerlo mientras no se encontraba completamente frío, comenzó a desenvolverlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas comprar, Suga-chan?

— Una computadora nueva— respondió el chico antes de dar un sorbo a su café—, Daichi dice que si tengo todo en Apple bien puedo aprovechar y tener una Mac.

— ¿Te das cuenta que por ese dinero podrías comprarte una laptop mucho mejor sin que sea marca Apple?

Suga negó con la cabeza.

— No lo entenderás hasta que comiences a entrar a mundo de Apple, ¿verdad, Akaashi?— preguntó el joven.

Keiji negó con la cabeza.

— La única razón por la que tengo un Iphone es porque mis padres me lo enviaron de regalo el año pasado— respondió el pelinegro—. Sinceramente me da igual todo eso...

— ¡Pero para tú maestría!— exclamó Sugawara.

— Lo único que necesito es un procesador de texto, hojas de cálculo y poder hacer presentaciones, y es mucho más barato tener eso en una computadora con Windows que una Mac.

Sugawara suspiró derrotado.

— ¡Por cierto! ¡Adivina! ¡Una chica dijo que era hermoso!— exclamó Oikawa sonriendo.

Keiji rodó los ojos.

Sugawara sonrió como si estuviese frente a un niño pequeño, algo que probablemente hacía mucho tomando en cuenta que era un maestro de prescolar.

— ¿Ah, si? Pues en cierta forma no es sorpresa, después de todo eres hermoso— dijo Sugawara.

— ¡Oh, Suga-chan! ¿Deberían preocuparse Iwa-chan y Daichi?— preguntó el castaño sonriendo de lado.

— Oh, en todo caso el que debería preocuparse sería Akaashi, ¿te imaginas como sería para él que fueramos novios?

Keiji se estremeció de sólo pensar en como sería que la falta de límites personales de Oikawa se combinara con el gusto de Sugawara por ver el mundo arder. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, pidiendole a todas las deidades que conocía para evitar que ambos dejasen a sus respectivos novios.

Ambos chicos rieron de buena gana.

.

— ¡Mira, Koutarou! ¡Ahí están y su amigo también parece un ángel!— exclamó Lisa señalando a los jovenes que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.

— Vaya, es verdad que las personas buscan a sus iguales, nunca había visto a tantas personas tan guapas juntas— murmuró Megumi dando una mordida a su bagel—. Excepto en las películas...

Koutarou suspiró. 

Si el tal Akaashi fuese soltero, habría parecido obra del destino que se volviesen a encontrar en la tienda. Aunque tal vez era lógico que se encontrasen en esa tienda, después de todo Bergen Bagels era de los lugares de desayunos que más temprano abrían, su comida era rápida y práctica, y era la más cercana a ese Bestbuy, la cual era una de las tiendas que todos visitaban durante el Black Friday.

— Creo que alguno de los dos tendría una oportunidad con el de cabello gris— dijo Lisa sonriendo—. Si está con una pareja es porque esta soltero, ¿no?

Meguimi sonrió de lado antes de comer el último bocado de su bagel.

— ¿Creí que no te preocupaba buscar pareja?

— ¡Pero es que son hermosos!

Koutarou rió decidiendo dejar de pensar en el chico de cabello negro.

— ¿Al final que es lo que comprarás, Megumi?— preguntó el menor.

La mayor suspiró.

— Javier quiere un nuevo televisor desde que ayer dijiste que comprarías uno nuevo— respondió la mayor—. Pero estoy pensando que un mecedor automático sería una buena compra...

— ¡Megumi! ¡Aún no nace la pequeña Lisa y ya quieres que las máquinas se hagan cargo de ella!— exclamó Lisa fingiendo indignarse.

Megumi rodó los ojos.

— Ni siquiera sabemos que será, y si es una niña no le pondré Lisa— declaró la chica.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

Koutarou rió.

— ¿Te has visto al espejo?— El puñetazo a su hombro no se hizo esperar—. ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo estás probando mi punto?

Lisa le dió la espalda a sus dos hermanos, murmurando algo al respecto a que ser una mujer fuerte e independiente era a lo que toda niña debía aspirar, y que debían de respetarla por el hecho de que era la primera y única doctora en la familia.

Koutarou y Megumi compartieron una sonrisa de lado y rieron, molestando aún más a la hija de en medio de la familia Bokuto.

.

— Recuerde que cuando vea un producto que no pueda colocar en su carrito, deberá pedir un número y con este podrá reclamarlo en cajas— dijo la chica de la entrada, entregandole un carrito.

— Gracias— respondió el pelinegro, siguiendo a sus dos amigos que ya habían entrado al lugar.

Decidiendo que probablemente lo mejor era ir rápidamente al área de televisiones, antes de que estos se agotasen, se encaminó a donde había un enorme letrero que rezaba. _"¡Doorbuster! ¡Uno por persona!"_

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vamos por mi estéreo!— preguntó Oikawa mientras este caminaba a la derecha, dirigiendose al área de sonido.

Keiji apuntó a las televisiones al fondo de la tienda.

— Quiero una de esas antes de que se acaben— declaró el pelinegro.

— ¡Creí que no te interesaba el Black Friday!

— Si esperé 3 horas para entrar aquí, al menos quiero que valga la pena, y yo quiero una televisión.

— ¡Akaa-chan!

— Vamos, déjalo, nosotros lo alcanzaremos, ¿si?— intervino Sugawara mientras se encaminaba hacia donde Oikawa se dirigía—. Si consigues tu televisi>n antes mandame un mensaje y te diré donde estaremos.

Oikawa bufó antes de continuar con su camino.

— ¡En cuanto instales esa televisión tendremos una noche de películas en tu departamento!— exclamó Oikawa.

Keiji rió antes de seguir con su camino. 

Cuando se encontró cerca del letrero, vió dos filas distintas. Una para unos televisores Samsung y una para televisores LG. Decidió que la fila para los televisores LG se veía más corta que la fila para los Samsung.

La fila avanzaba bastante rápido, por lo que no sacó su celular, dedicandose mejor a observar a la gente a su alrededor.

De inmediato un joven de cabello gris llamó su atención. Este se encontraba en la fila de los televisores Samsung, por lo que Keiji podía ver su perfil sin que este lo notase. El joven era lo que Keiji podía describir como llamativo. Su cabello era en su mayor parte gris, aunque podía ver algunos mechones oscuros en este. Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados, y sus cejas eran gruesas y expresivas. Y su cuerpo. Keiji era alto, medía 1.85, pero estaba seguro que si se colocaba junto a ese chico, este fácilmente le llevaría la frente. Su espalda era ancha y a pesar de llevar una chaqueta gruesa, podía ver como sus brazos tensaban la tela. Era obvio que ese joven decidaba un buen tiempo al gimnasio, al menos a sus rutinas de brazo y espalda. No podía saber si ese era el caso en las piernas, puesto que el carrito le impedía ver más, esperaba que le dedicase el mismo tiempo a sus piernas, después de todo era algo triste ver a hombres que sólo eran atractivos de la cintura hacia arriba.

Keiji avanzó un par de espacios más, quedando cerca de la espalda del hombre de cabello gris, por lo que decidió dejar de observarlo para evitar ser atrapado en el acto. Cuando la fila de los televisores Samsung avanzó, la parte inferior del hombre fue visíble para él. 

Los músculos de los muslos del chico estiraban la tela de los pantalones deportivos que usaba.

Ese chico tenía un cuerpo perfecto y tenía un rostro muy atractivo.

No tenía caso que se hiciese ilusiones, obviamente era heterosexual.

Y una persona así de atractiva no podía estar soltera.

Devolvió su atención a la fila cuando una chica atravesó su carrito frente a él. Los reclamos de las personas detrás de él no se hicieron esperar, a los cuales el dependiente de la tienda hizo oídos sordos. Keiji simplemente rodó los ojos, no tenía caso que se molestase por eso, después de todo no era como que la chica fuese a ganarle la televisión, había muchas en esa pequeña torre de televisones junto a él.

A los pocos minutos la chica recibió un boleto, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta al dependiente y una sonrisa burlona a Keiji, quien lo encontró extraño puesto que debido a que él había decidino no armar un escándalo la chica había conseguido la televisión. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente al dependiente.

— Quisiera una QN65 por favor— pidió Keiji señalando la caja de la televisión que le interesaba.

El dependiente sonrió de una manera burlona.

— La rubia de allá se llevó la última— replicó el joven—, tenemos aún la de 75NANO, es un tanto más cara...

Keiji frunció el ceño, esa televisión era cinco veces más cara que la televisión que había querido.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de decir que buscaría algo más, otro dependiente, quien parecía estar supervisando a quienes estaban encargados de las televisiones intervino.

— Si quieres puedo pasarte a la fila de Samsung, tienen una televisión similar a la que preguntaste— dijo el hombre sonriendo—. Después de todo si Richard no hubiese pasado por alto a la chica tu hubieras conseguido la televisión...

Keiji dudó un momento. 

Si aceptaba la oferta haría lo mismo que le habían hecho a él a quienes estaban en la fila. Por otro lado, había esperado tres horas por una televisión.

— Bien— fue lo único que respondió antes de pasar a la fila junto a él, detrás del dependiente.

— Atiende al chico, ¿si?— le pidió el encargado al dependiente de las televisiones de Samsung.

— ¡Hey!— se quejó el hombre que había terminado detrás de él. Keiji volteó a disculparse, encontrandose con la mirada dorada del chico al que antes había estado admirando.

— Lo siento— dijo rápidamente antes de voltear a ver al dependiente, no queriendo mantener la mirada con esos intensos ojos dorados que parecían perforar su cabeza, aún cuando Keiji ya había volteado su cabeza—. Quisiera el modelo de 65 pulgadas.

— ¿Q80T o LSO3?— preguntó el joven revisando los boletos que quedaban.

— Ah, la Q80T— respondió sin saber realmente la diferencia entre una y otra, siendo el precio cien dolares más que la otra.

— Bien— respondió el hombre antes de darle un boleto a Keiji.

.

— También quiero una Q80T— dijo Koutarou intentando olvidar el hecho de que el tal Akaashi era aún más guapo de cerca que a unos metros de distancia. Apesar de haber estado a unos centímetros de él no había logrado descifrar el color de los ojos de este, aunque probablemente se debía las luces del lugar.

— Lo siento el chico se llevó la última pero aún tenemos el otro modelo de 65 pulgadas...

Koutarou frunció el ceño.

Había dejado pasar el hecho de que metieran al chico frente a él porque había sido un dependiente de la tienda.

Pero ahora por el Koutarou había perdido la oportunidad de tener la televisión que había querido.

— Esta bien— murmuró Koutarou sin mucho ánimo.

Cuando tuvo su boleto en la mano comenzó a caminar en busca de sus hermanas, cuando de pronto una voz seria lo llamó.

— ¡Hey!

Koutarou volteó, encontrandose con el chico lindo de hacía unos minutos.

Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, ¿qué querría el chico? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo que hicieron fila? Maldita fuese Lisa y su falta de control del volumen de su voz.

El hecho de que rostro del joven no mostrase ningun tipo de emoción no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

No pudo pensar en más puesto que el chico se encontró frente a él tendiendole un boleto.

— ¿Eh?

El chico bajó la vista estirando un poco más el brazo que sostenía el boleto.

— Lo siento, escuché que tomé la última televisión que te interesaba— dijo el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Si quisiera puedo darle el boleto de la televisión y usted darme el suyo...  
Koutarou negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? ¡No!— exclamó un tanto más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, haciendo que el pelinegro levantase la vista, claramente desconcertado y avergonzado.

— Lo siento, no creí...— comenzó a decir el chico sin retirar su brazo.

Koutarou deseo poderse golpear a sí mismo. Tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el chico lindo y lo único que había logrado había sido incomodarlo.

— ¡No me refiero a que no tienes que hacer eso!— explicó el de cabello gris levantando sus manos y agitandolas frenéticamente—. ¡Es Black Friday! ¡Es lógico que uno pueda aprovechar las ofertas que uno quisiera...!

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

— En realidad yo no buscaba una televisión Samsung, simplemente quería el tamaño de 65 pulgadas— interrumpió el pelinegro—. Dije que quería la Q80T sólo porque fue la primera que el hombre la línea ofreció, en verdad para mí no es problema...

Koutarou mordió su labio indeciso.

Akaashi le estaba ofreciendo el boleto de la televisión que realmente quería, incluso le había explicado que para él no había importancia entre una y otra.

Incluso podía usar eso a su favor.

— Está bien, pero deberás dejarme pagartelo de alguna manera— declaró Koutarou extendiendo su propio boleto.

El joven de cabello negro sonrió levemente una vez que hubieron intercambiado los boletos, haciendo que el corazón del joven de cabello gris se detuviese un momento.

Akaashi tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

— Está bien.

— No es nada, A...— comenzó a decir el joven antes de callar al instante. No podía llamarlo por su nombre, después de todo no había ninguna razón para que él lo supiese. Aún si le explicaba la razón por la cual lo sabía, era muy probable que el chico se asustara—. Ah... ¿cómo te llamas?

El pelinegro guardo el boleto en su pantalón antes de devolver su mirada a Koutarou.

— Akaashi Keiji, ¿y usted?

Koutarou sonrió y tendió su mano.

— Bokuto Koutarou— respondió mientras estrechaba la mano Akaashi, notando como los ojos de este se abrían por la sorpresa—. ¿Te sorprende que mi nombre sea japonés?— preguntó Koutarou, decidiendo continuar hablando el inglés, después de todo no quería tener que explicar porqué sabía que Akaashi hablaba japonés.

— Un poco— respondió el joven—, no tiene la apariencia...

— Lo mismo va para tí...

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

— Y varios de mis amigos, aunque me sorprende un poco conocer a alguien así de manera casual— murmuró el joven, aparentemente más para sí mismo que para Koutarou—. Es una curiosa coincidencia— dijo finalmente.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

Akaashi era interesante.

— Entonces, sobre compensartelo... ¿aceptarías un café?— preguntó Koutarou sonriendo. Sabía que estaba mal perseguir a alguien que ya tuviese novio, pero la oferta del café era lo suficientemente inocente para que Akaashi no se sintiese incómodo. Más allá de que el chico le resultase atractivo, parecía ser una persona agradable, el tiempo que lo había visto interactuar con sus amigos lo habían llevado a deducir eso. Además, si Keiji se sentía incómodo con la invitación por el hecho de tener novio, siempre podía rechazarlo.

Keiji se mordió el labio un momento antes de responder, claramente indeciso.

— Claro— respondió finalmente Akaashi.

— Oye, no te preocupes, si no te sientes cómodo no tienes porqué aceptar— dijo rápidamente Koutarou—. No quisiera traerte problemas con tú no.. ¡pareja! ¡Me refiero a que...! ¡Si veniste con alguien más no quisiera que lo tuvieras que botar por tomar un café conmigo!

Se sintió orgulloso de haber corregido su oración antes de terminarla. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría explicarle que sabía que tenía novio?

Keiji sonrió levemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No tengo pareja, ni creo que a mis amigos les moleste que tome un café con alguien diferente a ellos— declaró el pelinegro ligeramente sonrojado.

¿Amigos?

¿Entonces el castaño era sólo su amigo?

¿Acaso tenía tanta suerte?

Escaneó el rostro del pelinegro por un segundo, intentando decidir si el chico mentía o no, pero a pesar de lo estoico de su rostro, los ojos de Akaashi no parecían ocultar una segunda intención.

— Bueno, Akaashi, ¿qué te parece si pagamos esto y te invito ese café? No creo que mis hermanas vayan a terminar pronto sus compras— dijo decidiendo llamarlo por su apellido, tomando en cuenta que el castaño lo había llamado Akaa-chan, que el hombre de Bergen bagels lo había llamado Akaashi, y que se había presentado primero con su apellido.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio.

— Lo siento, pero le dije a mis amigos que los alcanzaría cuando obtuviese la televisión...— explicó el pelinegro comenzando a jugar con sus dedos—. ¿Sería mucho problema si fuese después?

Koutarou sonrió antes de hacer un gesto con la mano, indicandole que no era importante.

— No hay problema, tengo prácticamente todo el día libre— declaró el de cabello gris—. Te daré mi número y cuando quieras ese café mándame un mensaje, ¿si?—. Akaashi asintió antes de sacar su teléfono y entregarselo a Koutarou—. Eres algo confiado, ¿no crees? Hasta donde sabes podría robarte tu lindo Iphone— bromeó tomando el celular.

— Dudo que alguien que está a punto de comprar una televisión de mil dolares vaya a intentar robar un celular, Bokuto-san— replicó Akaashi sonriendo. Koutarou sonrió al escuchar el "san", algo que no paso desapercibido por Akaashi—. Oh, lo siento es la costumbre porque mis amigos, bueno ellos— comenzó a decir el pelinegro.

— Tranquilo, sólo me pareció divertido, tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar a alguien usar honoríficos— explicó Koutarou, decidiendo decir eso en lugar de explicar que le causaba gracia que fuese tan formal—. ¿Entonces te es más fácil hablar en japonés?— preguntó en su lengua materna.

Keiji sonrió de lado asintiendo.

.

Cuando se encontró con Sugawara y Oikawa, ambos continuaban en la fila para conseguir una Macbook.

— ¡Akaashi! ¿Conseguiste la televisión?— preguntó Sugawara sonriendo.

— Si— respondió mostrando el boleto que había intercambiado con Bokuto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ves sonrojado?— preguntó el de cabello plateado, haciendo que el calor de las mejillas de Keiji aumentase y que la mirada de Oikawa se despegase de su celular.

Keiji suspiró, había planeado contarles de Bokuto más tarde, pero bien podía aprovechar que en ese momento sus amigos se encontraban ocupado con las ofertas y evitar que le hiciesen preguntas incómodas.

— Creo que tengo una... ¿cita?

Los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Justo después de que Mike terminara contigo?

— ¿Es guapo?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Aceptaste?

— ¡Bien por tí!

— ¿Cómo es?

Keiji sintió que se mareaba al intentar seguir el hilo de preguntas de sus amigos, por lo que levantó una mano frente a él, pidiendoles que se detuvieran un momento.

— Se llama Bokuto Koutarou, sin querer tomé la última televisión del modelo que él buscaba, así que le ofrecí intercambiarla, porque a mí no me importaba realmente el modelo. Sólo aceptó intercambiarlas si le aceptaba un café— explicó el pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Bokuto Koutarou? ¿Es japonés?— preguntó Sugawara.

Keiji asintió.

— Habla con un acento igual tuyo, Sugawara-san— respondió Keiji recordando la ligera cadencia en las palabras que Koutarou había pronunciado en japonés—. Me imagino que sólo habla japonés en su casa...

Sus amigos asintieron.

— ¿Y cuándo irás por ese café?— preguntó Oikawa sonriendo de lado a lado antes de que los tres avanzasen en la fila.

— Me dió su número para que le avisase cuando estuviera libre— respondió Keiji.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que en este momento?— preguntaron sus amigos al unísono.

— ¿Saben que es escalofriante cuando hacen eso?— preguntó Keiji, haciendo que sus amigos frunciesen el ceño—. Porque necesito recoger la televisión y dejarla en el departamento— respondió cruzandose de brazos.

— ¡Oh! 

— Por cierto, ¿cómo nos llevaremos nuestras compras?— preguntó Keijj arquenado una ceja. Si bien él era quien compraría el electrónico mas grande, Oikawa tendría problemas para llevarse ese estéreo a su casa y dudaba mucho que Sugawara quisiese tomar el metro con una computadora tan cara.

— ¡Oh! ¡Iwa-chan dijo que pasaría por mí en la camioneta! Sólo debo llamarle cuando vayamos a pagar— respondió Oikawa.

— Pero nos estamos desviando de lo importante— intervino el joven de cabello plateado antes de sonreír con cierta malicia—. Entonces, ¿cuándo saldrás con ese tal Bokuto Koutarou?

Keiji frunció el ceñó intentando calcular una buena hora.

— Supongo que tendrá que ser después de las seis. Tardaremos un rato en salir de aquí, supongo que querrán instalar la televisión y ver al menos una película...— dijo Keiji.

— ¡Además aprovechando que estaremos en tu departamento podemos comer del restaurante griego de abajo!— exclamó Sugawara.

Keiji rodó los ojos. Sabía que a su amigo le encantaba ese restaurante y que Oikawa amaba más el hecho de que los dueños le hiciesen descuento todo el tiempo.

— Además eso nos da tiempo para poder arreglar a Keiji para su cita— declaró Oikawa sonriendo de lado a lado.

De pronto el rostro de Sugawara se transformó en una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Después de todo, a penas ayer terminaste con Mike...

Keiji frunció el ceño.

Es cierto que Bokuto le resultaba atractivo, pero a pesar de eso, no se encontraba buscando en él algo romántico, y mucho menos sexual, sobretodo después del fiasco del día anterior con Mike.

Ni siquiera sabía si Bokuto era gay.

¿Tal vez debía decirle a Bokuto que había pensado bien su propuesta y que lo mejor era no verse?

— ¡Vamos Suga-chan! ¡Déjalo vivir un poco! ¡Nadie esta diciendo que serán novios! ¡Sólo se trata de un café!— exclamó Oikawa, sacandolo de sus pensamientos—. Además, le vendrá bien conocer a alguien fuera de nuestro círculo y la escuela.

Sugawara se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que es cierto, te vendrá bien conocer a gente nueva— declaró el chico de cabello plateado antes de sonreír de una manera que le causaba escalofríos a Keiji—. Además, será divertido escoger su ropa.

Keiji suspiró derrotado de sólo pensar lo cansado que sería que Oikawa y Sugawara escogiesen su ropa.

.

— Disculpa— murmuró Megumi sentandose en el asiento del copiloto del uberXL que habían pedido.

El conductor soltó un gruñido a manera de respuesta.

Koutarou no podía culparlo, después de todo acababan de pasar casi media hora acomodando las compras que habían hecho en la cajuela y asientos del carro, siendo el resultado de esto que Koutarou viajase con una batidora nueva entre sus brazos y un microondas entre sus piernas. La mitad de dos cajas de las televisiones compradas lo separaban de Lisa, quien llevaba una mecedora automática en su regazo y un estéro debajo de sus piernas. Megumi por su parte sólo llevaba la computadora de Lisa sobre sus piernas. 

Habiendo decidido que debían ir al departamento más cercano, el conductor los llevaba a donde Koutarou vivía, a unos quince minutos de la tienda. Sería un poco dificil subir los televisores a su departamento, pero estaba seguro que con la ayuda de Lisa no sería imposible.

Para cuando de subir todas las compras al departamento de Koutarou, tanto él como Lisa se encontraban exhaustos, a diferencia de Megumi que en ese momento se encontraba preparando unos emparedados en la cocina del lugar.

— Kou, mamá tendría un infarto si supiera que tan vacío tienes tu refrigerador— declaró la mayor antes de tenderles un plato con dos emparedados de queso y tomate a ambos—. Ni siquiera tenías cebolla...

El menor de los hermanos se rascó la sien evitando la mirada de su hermana.

— He estado tan ocupado que no he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras— explicó el joven. Y es que era cierto, Kuroo y él habían tenido un periodo de inspiración la última semana, donde lo único que habían hecho era componer y comprar comida para llevar.

Las mujeres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de suspirar.

— Por cierto, ¿a qué hora debes irte, Megumi?—preguntó Lisa antes de darle un mordisco a su comida.

— En unos veinte minutos, si es que quiero llegar a tiempo a clase— respondió la mayor—. Por cierto, Javier pasará por las cosas antes de volver a casa, como a las seis.

— Probablemente a esa hora ya haya salido para ir al lugar del concierto, pero no hay problema, ¿puedes darle tu llave extra?

— Si, le diré que pase a la escuela por ella.

Continuaron hablando sobre lo que habían comprado ese día hasta que en cierto momento el rostro de Megumi mostro una sonrisa burlona.

— Por cierto, Kou, vi que estabas hablando con el chico lindo de los bagels— soltó la mayor, haciendo que Koutarou se tensara y Lisa abriera los ojos como platos.

— ¡Megumi!

— ¿Eh? ¿Con cuál de los dos?— exclamó Lisa tomando los hombros del menor.

— Con el de cabello negro— respondió la mayor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

— ¡Megumi!

La mayor rió de buena gana.

— ¡Lo hubieras visto Lisa! ¡Kou salió de la fila haciendo un puchero, entonces el chico de cabello negro lo llamó y le ofreció su boleto! ¡Y luego Kou dijo algo que obviamente fue una tontería porque los dos se sonrojaron!

Koutarou sabía que su rostro estaba del color de un tomate.

Una vez que las risas de sus hermanas comenzaron a desparecer, Koutarou se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Pero lo que no sabes es que aceptó ir por un café!— declaró el menor antes de sacar la lengua a su hermana.

— Oh, ¿fue por eso? Vi que te dió su celular, supuse que le diste tu número, pero no creí que fuera para ir por un café— dijo la mayor.

Lisa fue quien levanto sus manos, para pedir un momento.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Y su novio?— preguntó la joven.

Koutarou se rascó la sien sonriendo.

— No tiene novio, cuando lo invite por el café dijo que había quedado de alcanzar a sus amigos cuando consiguiera la televisión— explicó Koutarou, decidiendo obviar el momento en el que casi se le escapaba decir algo sobre su pareja. No quería que sus hermanas pensaran que estaba desesperado.

Porque no lo estaba.

Ni siquiera un poco.

De pronto su celular vibró con la notificación de un mensaje.

_"Número desconocido"_

Koutarou intentó evitar que sus hermanas le prestaran atención al mensaje, pero al sentir las atentas miradas de ambas sobre é, supo que había fallado.

_"Buenos días, Bokuto-san. ¿Quisiera ir por ese café a las 7?"_

— ¿Qué haces? ¡No es momento para que te hagas el interesante! ¡Respóndele!— exclamó Lisa antes de intentar tomar el celular de las manos de Koutarou.

Koutaro apartó el celular frunciendo el ceño.

— A esa hora estaremos iniciando la prueba de sonido— murmuró sin despegar la vista del mensaje.

— ¡Aún mejor! ¡Invítalo a que te vea tocar! ¡Caerá a tus pies!— exclamó Megumi sonriendo mientras aplaudía.

— ¡Una cita en un concierto es mucho mejor que una en un café!

— ¿Están locas? ¡Lo invité por un café! ¡No quiero que piense que estoy tratando demasiado!— exclamó Koutarou comenzando a escribir si no le sería mejor ir por el café al día siguiente, puesto que

estaba ocupado ese día.

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron una mirada que hizo que Koutarou sintiera escalofríos.

.

_"Akaashi! ¡Verás... hoy tocaré en Middle Village! ¡Y a esa hora tendre prueba de sonido!"_

_"¿Qué tal si cambiamos ese café por que vengas al concierto? ¡Dejaré un boleto para tí en la entrada!"_

Keiji rió al ver que las expresiones de Bokuto se transmitian en sus mensajes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Alguién está intentando impresionarte!— canturreó Oikawa, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novio.

— ¿Sería su plan todo este tiempo?— preguntó Sugawara tomando el celular de Keiji, que Oikawa le estaba ofreciendo.

— Lo dudo tomando en cuenta que su plan original era que fueramos por el café en la mañana— respondió Keiji extendiendo su mano para recuperar su celular.

— ¿Quieres que te demos un aventón?— preguntó Iwaizumi levantando la vista de su propio celular—. No nos tendríamos que desviar mucho para dejarte ahí.

Keiji mordió su labio dudando lo que debía hacer. 

En su mente se había hecho la idea de poder pasar un rato hablando con Bokuto y saber un poco más de él, y el plan que el joven le había propuesto parecía ser exactamente lo contrario. Pasaría el rato viendolo, pero probablemente no podría hablar con él.

Otro mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_"Si quieres puedes venir a las 7, la prueba de sonido será rápida y podría invitarte una cerveza."_

Keiji frunció el ceño, de nuevo. La oferta era tentadora. Sin decir nada le dió su celular a Oikawa.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Bokuto juega a ganar!— exclamó el castaño. Cuando Keiji notó que este se encontraba escribiendo, este apartó el celular evitando por un momento que el pelinegro se lo arrebatara.

— No seas un idiota, Imbecilkawa— ordenó Iwaizumi quitandole el celular a Oikawa.

— No importa, ya le respondí.

_"¡Ahí estaré! ¡Pero aún me deberás ese café!"_

Keiji sintió que sus mejllas se coloreaban.

Todo en ese mensaje estaba mal, el entusiasmo, los signos de exclamación, el pedir el café.

— Oikawa-san...

Sugawara se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver el mensaje escrito por el castaño, riendo levemente al ver el texto.

— Bueno, al menos así no creerá que es el único emocionado.

_"¡Claro! ¡Soy un hombre de palabra!"_

Keiji gruñó antes de entregarle el celular al joven de cabello plateado, quien después de leerlo y reír le pasó el celular a Oikawa, quien rió claramente feliz con la conversación.

Iwaizumi leyó la conversación antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Pidele que te mande la ubicación del lugar— ordenó el joven devolviendole su celular a Keiji.

Después de unos momentos, su celular volvió a resonar, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_"Yer Man's Irish Pub, en donde cruzan la calle 88 y la avenida Aubrey"_

Suga asintió al ver la dirección.

— ¡Yo he ido a ese bar! ¡Las alitas picantes son bastante buenas!— exclamó el joven sonriendo.

.

— ¿A quién esperas?— preguntó Kuroo dejando su bajo en su estuche—. No intentes fingir que no esperas a alguien, no has dejado de ver la puerta y todavía faltan dos horas para empezar a tocar.

— Además te ví dejar un boleto en la entrada— agregó Tsukishima levantandose de su lugar, girando las baquetas entre sus dedos.

Koutarou supiró.

— Un chico, le iba a invitar un café pero se desocupó hasta esta hora así que lo invité a que viniera a vernos hacer la prueba de sonido y a vernos— respondió Koutarou, decidiendo omitir el detalle deque toda la conversación había ocurrido entre Akaashi y sus hermanas.

Kuroo arqueo una ceja antes de sonreír de una manera que no le daba buena espina al joven de cabello gris.

— Entonces, ¿hoy debemos tocar como nunca?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— Siempre hemos tocado bien— murmuró Koutarou.

— Si, pero nunca para alguien que te interese a tí— replicó su amigo—. ¿Es lindo?

Koutarou acomodó su guitarra en su estuche. La prueba de sonido había sido bastante rápida, el lugar tenía buena acústica, así que no había sido necesario hacer muchos ajustes. En cierta forma sentía que era una lástima que Akaashi no lo hubiese visto en la prueba, pero por otro lado eso haría que la primera vez que lo escuchase fuera mientras tocaba seriamente. Había supuesto que Akaashi llegaría a las 7:00, pero ahora eran las 7:30 y aún no había señales del chico de ojos color mar.

¿Tal vez se había arrepentido?

¿Acaso creía que era patético al intentar impresionarlo invitandolo a verlo tocar?

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un Akaashi bastante apurado. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la entrada, donde para ese momento Akaashi se encontraba sacando su cartera.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Te dije que te dejaría un boleto!— exclamó Koutarou colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven, quien volteó a verlo sorprendido. El de cabello gris sonrió a la mujer de la entrada—. ¿Podrías darle el boleto que te dejé para él, Maggie?

— ¡Oh así que él es Akaashi!— exclamó la chica antes de tomar un pequeño papel color amarillo y entregarselo a Akaashi, quien lo aceptó con una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Ven deja te invito una cerveza!— exclamó Koutarou colocando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro y así guiarlo a la barra, donde un hombre algo calvo les arqueó una ceja, su manera de preguntarles que era lo que querían—. ¿Tomas algo en especial?

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

— ¿IPA?— preguntó Akaashi volteando a ver al hombre de la barra y luego a Koutarou.

— ¿New England?— preguntó el hombre del bar, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Akaashi—. ¿Para tí?

— Dame lo mismo— pidió el de cabello gris pensando que lo mejor era no tomar demasiado, no quería avergonzarse en el escenario y menos con Akaashi habiendo venido a verlo. Una vez que bebidas estuvieron frente a ellos, volteó a ver al joven de cabello azabache y sonrió—. Entonces, ¿día ocupado?

.

Keiji rió ante la simplicidad del comentario de Bokuto.

— Mucho más ocupado de lo que debía ser mi día libre— respondió antes de tomar su tarro y darle un trago a la cerveza, saboreando el ligero sabor amargo de la cerveza.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?— preguntó el joven de ojos dorados antes de levantarse y tomar su tarro—. Espera, vamos a sentarnos a un lugar más cómodo, ¿si?—. Keiji sonrió mientras asentía y se levantaba del banco, para después seguir a Bokuto hacia una mesa un tanto recluída al fondo del bar, cerca del escenario—. Entonces, ¿por qué tu día resulto ser más ocupado de lo que debía?

Los ojos dorados de Bokuto parecían brillar a pesar de la terrible luz del lugar.

— Empecemos por el hecho de que mi amigo me llamó a las 5:30 de la mañana para pedirme que lo acompañara a Bestbuy— respondió el pelinegro—. Lo cual es dos horas antes de la hora a la que usualmente me despierto en un día de trabajo.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Pues creo que tuvieron que haberte sobornado con algo? Especialmente tomando en cuenta que no pareces ser alguien que se despierte temprano— dijo Bokuto antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Keiji sonrió de lado antes de asentir.

— Me compró el desayuno— respondió recordando los dos bagels de salmón que Oikawa le había entregado—. Después de eso mi día probablemente fue muy similar al tuyo, Bokuto-san. Hacer fila fuera de Bestbuy por horas para conseguir una televisión.

El joven de cabello gris rió fuertemente.

— Supongo que si, aunque no creo que tu día incluyera lidiar con dos hermanas mayores cuya mayor diversión es molestarte— replicó Bokuto, dandole otro trago a su cerveza.

— No, incluyó lidiar con dos amigos cuya mayor diversión es molestarme— dijo Keiji sintiendose un tanto culpable de decir eso, después de todo Sugawara, Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían pasado casi una hora aconsejandole que vestir, e Iwaizumi incluso le había dado un aventón al lugar—. Aunque en verdad aprecio todo lo que hacen por mí— agregó sintiendo como sus labios se curveaban ligerameinte hacia arriba.

Koutarou abrió los de inmediato, como si se encontrase preocupado por un momento.

— ¡No me malentiendas! ¡Amo a mis hermanas! ¡Y me encanta pasar tiempo con ellas!— declaró el de cabello gris.

Keiji dejó que una risa escapara de su pecho.

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, entiendo a lo que se refiere— declaró el pelinegro intentando calmar la preocupación del joven frente a él—. Entonces, ¿tienes dos hermanas?

— Si, mayores. Una es una maestra de arquitectura en la Universidad de Nueva York y otra es contadora pública.

Keiji asintió, procesando la información que Bokuto le había dado.

— ¿Y tú, Bokuto-san? ¿A qué te dedicas?— preguntó el pelinegro antes de pensarlo—. ¡No crea que estoy queriendo ser entrome...!

La risa de Bokuto lo hizo callar.

— Tranquilo, trabajo haciendo música en una agencia de publicidad, y bueno soy parte de la banda...— respondió el joven de ojos dorados.

Así la vida de Bokuto Koutarou giraba en torno a la música.

Así como la de él giraba en torno a los libros.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó Bokuto para después dar un largo trago a su cerveza, dejando su tarro vacío.

— Trabajo para el Post, cubriendo los eventos literarios y cualquier cosa que necesiten— respondió Keiji—. Y estudio una maestría en periodismo.

Bokuto silvó claramente entretenido.

— ¡Vaya, entonces eres muy inteligente!

Keiji agradeció que la oscuridad del lugar ocultase el color de sus mejillas.

.

Casi maldijo el momento en el que Kuroo fue a buscarlo porque faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzase a tocar, pero al sentir el peso de su guitarra en sus brazos sonrió. Tal como habían dicho sus hermanas, esa su oporunidad para impresionarlo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Somos Just a Band!— gritó Kuroo en su micrófono.

Tsukishima golpeó sus baquetas entre ellas, dando la cuenta regresiva. En el tercer golpe cerró los ojos. En el cuarto los abrió.

Fue entonces que Koutarou dejó que su cuerpo hiciese lo que mejor sabía hacer.

— _Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh_ — cantarón al unísono Kuroo y Tsukishima al tiempo que Kuroo y Koutarou comenzaban a aplaudir marcando el ritmo.

— _Baby, got your head down. Baby, got your head down to the ground_ — cantó Koutarou escaneando el lugar. Había bastantes personas, pero no muchas les prestaba atención, lo cual era normal, después de todo era viernes en la noche y la gente solía ir a ese para beber con un poco de música en vivo de fondo, no por las bandas invitadas en sí—. _Looking for a strager. Looking for a stranger to love._

Volteó a ver a las personas que estaban frente a ellos, viendo que Akaashi se había colocado justo al centro, con la mirada color mar atenta en él.

— _You gotta to touch your eyes and crush your teeth. You gotta let go, come with me_ — continuó cantando al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz femenina, que conocía muy bien, cantar desde el público. Cuando encontró a la culpable, sonrió al ver a Lisa sonriendo de lado a lado—. _Looking for a stranger. Looking for a stranger to love._

Cuando los golpes de las baquetas de Tsukishima se volvieron más fuertes, Koutarou dejó que sus dedos comenzasen a jugar con las cuerdas de su guitarra.

— _You say you want it, but you can't get it in—_. Koutarou sintió cierto orgullo al ver que la mirada de asombro de Akaashi—. _You got yourself a bad habit for it_.

.

— ¡Akaashi!— gritó Bokuto mientras corría hacia él, quien se encontraba en la barra esperando a que el hombre detrás de esta le hiciera caso—. ¿Qué te pareció?

— Me gusto mucho, disfrute mucho la cuarta canción— respondió Keiji intentando tararear la canción.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gap!— exclamó Bokuto sonriendo—. Esa la compuse yo.

— Es realmente buena— alagó Keiji pensando que la primera canción también le había gustado mucho, pero que no la había disfrutado tanto debido a la sorpresa inicial de que tan natural se veía

Bokuto cantando y tocado la guitarra.

— Te veías sorprendido, ¿tan poca fé me tenías?— preguntó el guitarrista sonriendo.

Keiji negó con la cabeza.

— No creí que fueras a ser malo tomando en cuenta que te dedicas a la música— respondió el pelinegro—, simplemente no creí que me fuera a gustar tanto.

Los ojos de Bokuto parecieon brillar.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad lo que escribí se basó en la historia que me contó mi amiga de como consiguió su televisión, donde Bestbuy estaba ordenada y la gente tenía coherencia. Cuando you fuí al Black Friday a Walmart fue un infierno
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Como siempre, Kudos y comentarios son agradecidos. Si tienen dudas, comentarios, etc. pues ya saben que la cajita de abajo está disponible.
> 
> Como expliqué antes, este fic lo actualizaré en los días festivos de los que tratará el capítulo. Así que el siguiente estará listo en Noche Buena. Talvez haya un capítulo intermedio, pero todavía no me decido.
> 
> Cuidense mucho! ♥


	3. Cancelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _Bokuto-san, buenos días._
> 
> Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven de cabello gris.
> 
> — ¡Akaashi! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estas?
> 
> — _Muy bien, espero que tú también._
> 
> — También estoy bien, y libre de resaca por cierto.
> 
> — _Me alegro, aunque en realidad no tomaste tanto como para que una resaca fuera algo de que preocuparse..._
> 
> Koutarou rió un tanto avergonzado.
> 
> — Usualmente después de tocar, termino con resaca...
> 
> .
> 
> — Supongo que estarás bastante ocupado este tiempo, ¿verdad?— preguntó el de cabello gris levantandose del sofá y caminando a la puerta.
> 
> — Creo que sí, además pronto iniciarán mis finales de la maestría...— murmuró tomando una bufanda gris y envolviendola alrededor de sue cuello.
> 
> —Sólo has espacio en tu agenda para que nos podamos ver en Navidad, ¿si?— pidió Oikawa desde el sofá.
> 
> Keiji rió levemente antes de asentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, este capítulo iba a ser en realidad parte del capítulo de Noche Buena, pero la verdad es que revisando el capítulo de Noche Buena sentí que quedaba un poco de más. Lo decidí separar para hacerlo una especie de intermedio antes de que comience el enredo real de esta historia.
> 
> Además, puede que me retrase un poco en los capítulos de diciembre porque adivinen quien tiene Covid-19! En mi trabajo hubo un brote y bueno me enfermé, tuve suerte y no tengo muchas complicaciones más que estar cansada todo el tiempo. Y trabajar desde casa siempre estando cansada es horrible, la verdad he tenido muchos problemas para escribir por eso. Así que les debo una disculpa a quienes esperan mi oneshot de AU de Salvavidas. Creo que ese estará listo para inicios del próximo año.
> 
> Bueno, sin más que decirles.... Espero disfruten el capítulo aunque sea algo corto.

Koutarou despertó sonriendo.

La noche anterior había sido realmente buena.

Habían tocado mejor que de costumbre, mucha gente los había estado observando y Akaashi había ido a verlo. Incluso lo había dejado invitarle unas cervezas. Tal vez había resultado muy diferente a su plan original de invitarle un café, pero le había encantado el resultado.

Estiró su mano hacia la mesa de noche junto a su cama, tanteando la superficie hasta que sintió su celular. Una vez que lo hubo agarrado firmemente lo acercó a su rostro, comprobando que podía permanecer en su cama unos minutos más. Después de todo había quedado con Akaashi de verlo a las 12:00 y sólo le tomaría unos quince minutos llegar al lugar.

La notificación una serie de mensajes en el grupo de chat que compartía con sus hermanas lo hizo rodar los ojos. Sabía que algo así pasaría desde el momento en el que había recibido un guiño de parte de Lisa cuando se había acercado a Akaashi en la barra.

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Koutarou estaba hablando con él!"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Se veía tan lindo!"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡No despegaba la vista de él!"_

_Megumi: "¡Dime que no los interrumpiste!"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?"_

_Megumi: "En la primera cita que tuve con Javier tú y Kou fueron a espiarme."_

_Doctora Estúpida:"¡Eso fue hace años! ¡Ya olvídalo!"_

_Megumi: "¡Kou! ¡Necesitamos detalles!"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¿Lo llevarás a cenar en Noche Buena?"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Di que si! ¡Quiero ver a mamá y a la tía Makoto intentar fingir ser amables!"_

_Megumi: "¿No será algo pronto para eso?"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Ya tendrían casi un mes saliendo!"_

Koutarou rodó los ojos ante la conversación de sus hermanas.

_"¡Sólo hablamos!"_

_"¡Nada más!"_

La respuesta de Lisa no se hizo esperar.

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Mentiroso! ¡Te escuché hablar de verlo hoy!"_

_Megumi: "¡Habla! ¡Javier y yo necesitamos detalles!"_

Por supuesto Megumi le había contado todo a su esposo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

_"Le pagaré el café que le debía"_

_"Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que arreglarme"_

Dos timbres anunciando las respuestas de sus hermanas no se hicieron esperar.

_Megumi: "¡Suerte!"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "¡Ve por él, tigre!"_

Koutarou sonrió mientras dejaba de nuevo el celular en la mesa de noche y se levantaba de su cama. Caminó a la ventana, observando el bullicio usual de la calle. La licorería continuaba cerrada, pero a juzgar por la hora, no tardarían en abrir, probablemente si continuaba observando por la ventana vería a la dueña abrir la reja de la entrada, para después barrer de manera apurada la entrada antes de que los pocos clientes matutinos de la tienda llegasen.

El timbre de su celular resonó en la habitación, sacando a Koutarou de sus pensamientos. Sin siquiera voltear a ver el aparato tomó la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— _Bokuto-san, buenos días._

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven de cabello gris.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estas?

— _Muy bien, espero que tú también._

— También estoy bien, y libre de resaca por cierto.

— _Me alegro, aunque en realidad no tomaste tanto como para que una resaca fuera algo de que preocuparse..._

Koutarou rió un tanto avergonzado.

— Usualmente después de tocar, termino con resaca...

— _Hmm..._ — fue la única respuesta de parte de su interlocutor, aunque basandose en la noche anterior, estaba seguro que una sonrisa burlona había aparecido en el rostro del joven.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, haciendose presente poco a poco una incomodidad que Koutarou no estaba seguro de saber de donde venía. Después de todo la habían pasado muy bien la noche anterior, ¿no?

— Akaashi...

— _Bokuto-san..._

Los dos callaron después de haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

— _Lo siento no..._

— Tranquilo, no era nada. ¿Qué decías?

Escuchó como el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea suspiraba.

— _Lo siento, pero tendré que cancelar nuestro café de hoy..._

Koutarou sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— preguntó intentando sonar tan tranquilo como al inicio de la conversación, después de todo no había nada de que preocuparse, sólo tendrían que reagendar ese café. Escuchó un murmurllo al otro lado de la línea, cómo si Akaashi hubiese respondido más para sí mismo que para Koutarou—. ¿Eh? Lo siento, pero no te escuché bien.

— _Lo siento, tuve un problema con mis audífonos_ — se disculpó Akaashi—. _Lo siento, pero en verdad no tendré tiempo._

Koutarou frunció el ceño, ¿qué podía ternelo ocupado un sábado a medio día?

— Ah, entiendo. ¿Quisieras que nos veamos mañana?— preguntó el de cabello gris intentando mantener su ánimo.

Un suspiro al otro lado de la línea le dió una respuesta antes de que Akaashi la pronunciase en realidad.

— _En verdad lo siento, Bokuto-san. Pero no creo que nos vayamos a poder reunir por ese café_ — respondió Akaashi con un tono que hizo que Koutarou le creyese cada palabra.

— No te preocupes, el café que te debo no tiene fecha de caducidad, cuando quieras que te lo pague, sólo mandame un mensaje— declaro el músico deseando tener una oportunidad con el pelinegro.

Una leve risa resonó en su oído.

— _No quisiera tenerlo esperando, pero gracias, Bokuto-san_ — declaró periodista—. _Ten un bonito día. Y cuidate del frío, dicen que pronto nevará._

Koutarou sonrió un tanto derrotado.

— Gracias, Akaashi, usaré una bufanda— declaró antes de separar su teléfono de su oreja, para después de unos instantes volver a colocar el micrófono junto a su boca—. ¿Akaashi?

— _¿Eh? ¿Si?_

— Lo digo enserio, cuando me digas, te invitaré ese café— declaró antes de dejar que una sonrisa cubriese su rostro, la risa de Akaashi al otro lado de la línea le hacía imposible sentirse realmente mal respecto a su fallido intento de ver al periodista—. Nos vemos, Akaashi, espero que tu también te cuides del frío.

La leve risa de Akaashi volvió a envolverlo.

— _No te preocupes, además de una bufanda usaré un gorro._

Fue entonces el turno de Koutarou de reír.

— Estaba pensando en algo como otro suéter, tus suéteres parecen ser lo suficientemente grandes como para que puedas usar otro par de suéteres abajo.

— _Ese es el punto Bokuto-san._

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, y Koutarou no pudo evitar retrasar un poco más de tiempo la innevitable despedida.

— _Te dejo continuar con tu día, adiós._

— Adiós, Akaashi— pronunció Koutarou viendo la pantalla de su celular, la cual después de unos instantes mostró la duración final de la llamada.

Suspiró un tanto frustrado, entendía que Akaashi estuviese ocupado y no pudiesen verse para ese café, incluso entendía que tal vez a pesar de que él había considerado un éxito la noche anterior, podía ser que Akaashi no la hubiese disfrutado tanto y por eso decidiera cancelar sus planes del día, aún así no podía evitar sentirse algo descepcionado.

Sin otro plan para él día, tomó su guitarra pensando en Akaashi Keiji y su hermoso rostro.

— _Sweet... pretty... face..._ — murmuró mientras dejaba que sus dedos pasaran por las cuerdas en un ritmo que aún no lo terminaba de convencer—. ¡Ah! ¿Dónde dejé mi libreta?— se preguntó antes de dejar el instrumento y buscarla en el cuarto.

Después de comprobar que la libreta no se encontraba en el cuarto, tomó su guitarra y salió de la habitación. Caminó a la sala, donde pronto encontró su libreta en el sofá. Hojeó la libreta en busca de una hoja limpia, encontrando un par al final de esta. Frunció el ceño, antes de tararear la melodía que aún no terminaba de formar, no creía que la canción final fuese a ser especialmente larga, pero sí sabía que tenía que pulirse mucho. Dejó su guitarra en el sofá y fue al pequeño librero que servía como estante para varias de sus pertenencias que no necesariamente eran libros, se colocó en cuclillas y finalmente tomó una libreta color azul de una caja de libretas en blanco que guardaba en el estante. Caminó de vuelta al sofá, de donde tomó su guitarra y colocó la nueva libreta en la mesa de café frente a él.

Volvió a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, tocando otros acordes, resultando en una tonada un tanto más grave de lo que quería. Frunció el ceño, no terminaba de convencerle del todo.

— _Sweet... pretty... face_ — volvió a murmurar moviendo sus dedos un poco más a la izquierda y cerrando los ojos, visualizando el hermoso rostro de Akaashi la noche anterior. Sonriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras le dedicaba su completa atención a su música.

En verdad era un rostro hermoso.

.

— ¡Oikawa-san! ¡Me lastimas!— exclamó Keiji mientras protegía su cabeza de los golpes de su amigo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Te seguiré lastimando hasta que le llames a Bokuto para decirle que irás por ese café!— replicó el castaño golpeando los brazos de su amigo—. ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que nos contaste decidiste cancelarle!

— Vamos, Oikawa, puede que haya sido lo correcto— intervino Suga un tanto preocupado—. Sólo han pasado dos días desde lo de Mike...

Los golpes del castaño se detuvieron lo suficiente como para que Keiji considerase seguro descubrir su cabeza.

— ¡Suga! ¡Nadie está diciendo que vaya a su cama hoy! ¡Estoy diciendo que debe de conocerlo y darle una oportunidad!— exclamó el castaño frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú también debes de haberlo notado! ¡Akaa-chan está completamente enamorado de él!

Keiji frunció el ceño, no porque Oikawa estuviese equivocado, sino porque había descrito a la perfección lo que sentía por Bokuto.

Sólo había pasado un par de horas con él y ahora se encontraba completamente enamorado del joven músico de ojos dorados.

Y eso era un problema tomando en cuenta que como bien lo había dicho Sugawara, no tenía ni siquiera cuarenta y ocho horas de haber terminado su relación con Mike.

— Es por eso que lo cancelé, Oikawa-san— declaró Keiji, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de inmediato—. ¡Oikawa-san!— exclamó antes de volver a cubrir su cabeza de la ráfaga de golpes que Oikawa intentó atestarle—. ¡N-No es s-sano! ¡Bokuto-san merece algo más que ser un r-rebote!

— ¡Pero si eres consciente de eso entonces significa que no es un rebote!— dijo Oikawa logrando darle un golpe en el cráneo al de cabello negro.

— Significa que Akaashi es consciente de su estado emocional y no quiere que este le cause problemas más adelante, Oikawa—intervino Sugawara con un aire profesional.

— ¡Pero es el destino!

— Dudo mucho que fuera el destino conocer a Bokuto— intervino Keiji al notar que los golpes se habían detenido.

— ¡Conocer a alguien por casualidad en Nueva York es el destino!— declaró Oikawa antes de darle otro golpe en la cabeza a Keiji—. ¡Entre millones de personas encontraste a alguien interesante, que está interesado en tí y que es guapo! ¡Si eso no es el destino entonces no se que lo es!

— Bueno, entonces si es el destino volveré a verlo— replicó el azabache alejandose de su amigo antes de que este le atestara otro golpe. Decidió omitir el detalle de que Bokuto le había insistido en el hecho de que no había tiempo límite para ir por ese café, después de todo por más tentadora que fuese la oferta, sabía que si buscaba a Bokuto no sería simplemente con la intención de ser su amigo, por lo tanto era mejor detener lo que fuese que se estuviera formando entre ellos en ese momento en el que ningún corazón podía salir dañado.

O muy dañado en todo caso.

Después de todo aún no podía sacudirse del todo la tristeza que le había causado cancelar su plan con Bokuto.

No tenía ni siquiera un día de conocerlo y ya quería poder volver a ver esa sonrisa que parecía eclipsar al mismo Sol.

Decidiendo que de nada serviría continuar hablando del tema con sus amigos se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Ya debo de irme, nos vemos después— declaró ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te vayas! ¡Ya no tocaré el tema de nuevo, Akaa-chan!— exclamó Oikawa.

— ¡Hey, Akaashi! ¡Sabes que Oikawa lo decía con buenas intenciones!

Keiji sonrió de lado antes de negar con la cabeza.

— En realidad tengo que trabajar, no le mentí a Bokuto-san respecto a que estaba ocupado— explicó el pelinegro comenzando a caminar al perchero donde se encontraban tres suéteres y dos abrigos. Tomó dos de los suéteres y se los colocó uno sobre el otro, para después tomar un abrigo color verde y colocarselo encima—. Jessica-san tuvo un accidente y me han pedido que cubra varios de sus eventos hasta que se recupere.

Oikawa y Sugawara silvaron al mismo tiempo.

— Supongo que estarás bastante ocupado este tiempo, ¿verdad?— preguntó el de cabello gris levantandose del sofá y caminando a la puerta.

— Creo que sí, además pronto iniciarán mis finales...— murmuró tomando una bufanda gris y envolviendola alrededor de sue cuello.

—Sólo has espacio en tu agenda para que nos podamos ver en Navidad, ¿si?— pidió Oikawa desde el sofá.

Keiji rió levemente antes de asentir.

— Estoy seguro de que sí no me aparezco a comer pavo en tú casa, Yaku-san y Sugawara-san irán a arrastrarme fuera de mi departamento— dijo el pelinegro a manera de broma.

Pero las risas de sus amigos no resonaron en la sala como Keiji esperaba.

— ¿Con quién pasarás Noche Buena?— preguntó Sugawara frunciendo el ceño.

Keiji parpadeó inseguro, había olvidado que como siempre, todos pasarían Noche Buena con sus respectivas familias. Sugawara y Daichi viajarían a Nueva Jersey a visitar a los padres de Sugawara, los padres de Oikawa viajarían a visitarlo, Iwaizumi pasaría la noche con su familia, y Yaku y Lev volverían a Japón a visitar a sus familias.

Al parecer sus amigos parecieron comprender el hecho de que probablemente había olvidado que debía de hacer planes por si mismo para pasar la Noche Buena.

— Si no tienes planes puedes pasarla conmigo, Akaa-chan— ofreció Oikawa sonriendo con sinceridad—, sabes que necesitaré ayuda para soportar a mis padres esa noche. Además a ellos les encanta hablar contigo, les recuerda a su época en Japón— agregó.

Akaashi sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No gracias, la verdad es que Navidad no es una fecha muy especial para mí— declaró antes de caminar al recibidor, de donde tomó sus zapatos.

— Si cambias de opinión serás más que bienvenido, Akaa-chan— insistió su amigo evidentemente preocupado.

Keiji asintió antes de salir del departamento de su amigo.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció? Se que fue algo corto y sólo fueron dos escenas, pero lo hice así para que haya algo de tiempo entre la noche del bar y la próxima vez que se encuentren los dos.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son superbienvenidos!  
> Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o crítica, ya saben que la cajita de abajo siempre está disponible!
> 
> Cuidense mucho! ♥


	4. Un día ocupado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que cada quien tenía que llevar otros dos regalos?— preguntó Koutarou a Megumi, quien rió al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Si no hubiera sido porque Lisa me pidió que fuera a recoger sus regalos a la tienda no me habría enterado!
> 
> — _¡Kou! ¡Te lo dijimos cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo! ¡Incluso dijiste que sería divertido ver la cara de tía Makoto al obtener dos regalos horribles!_ _—_ le recordó la mayor. Koutarou frunció el ceño, recordando de pronto la conversación que había sostenido con sus hermanas unas semanas antes al momento de ponerse de acuerdo para hacer unas rondas del juego del elefante blanco en la noche.
> 
> .
> 
> — Buenas tardes, soy Akaashi Keiji, reportero del Post, ¿le molestaría responder unas cuantas preguntas?— preguntó el periodiodista, haciendo que la mujer voltease a verlo con una sonrisa, era claro que apreciaba la atención.
> 
> — ¡En lo absoluto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primero que nada! ¡Disculpen el capítulo tan largo! ¡No se como pasó! De hecho fue tan largo que terminé dividiendolo en dos, la siguiente parte la publicaré en unas horas cuando termine de editarla.  
> Segundo, ¡Feliz casi Noche Buena (al menos ahorita que estoy publicando el capítulo)! Espero que esten pasandola bonito y seguros.  
> Tercero, sigo con covid y me sigue costando mucho estar activa porque parece que todo me cansa y además no puedo oler ni saborear nada! Es frustrante! Pero además esto del cansancio me hace difícil escribir, haré todo lo posible por publicar el capítulo del 25 a tiempo, pero no puedo prometer que lo lograré. Respecto a los capítulos del 31 de diciembre y 1ero de enero también haré lo posible por tenerlos listos a tiempo, sólo si no lo logro tenganme paciencia.
> 
> Y bueno, disfruten!! Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que cada quien tenía que llevar otros dos regalos?— preguntó Koutarou a Megumi, quien rió al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Si no hubiera sido porque Lisa me pidió que fuera a recoger sus regalos a la tienda no me habría enterado!

— _¡Kou! ¡Te lo dijimos cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo! ¡Incluso dijiste que sería divertido ver la cara de tía Makoto al obtener dos regalos horribles!_ _—_ le recordó la mayor. Koutarou frunció el ceño, recordando de pronto la conversación que había sostenido con sus hermanas unas semanas antes al momento de ponerse de acuerdo para hacer unas rondas del juego del elefante blanco en la noche.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya lo recordé! ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?— preguntó el joven mientras se calzaba sus botas, después de todo a pesar de que la nevada que Akaashi había pronosticado hacía casi un mes nunca había llegado, la lluvia si había atormentado la ciudad por varias semanas.

— _Un regalo estúpido de quince a veinte dolares y un regalo bueno de veinte dolares a veinticinco dolares_.

— ¿Qué clase de regalo estúpido costará veinte dolares?— preguntó tomando sus llaves.

— _Si te doy ideas probablemente sepas que es lo que compré, así que no te puedo ayudar en eso, ve a Target, puede que encuentres algo_ — sugirió la mayor.

— ¿Ir a Target? ¿En 24 de Diciembre? ¿Estás loca?— preguntó comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

— _No lo se, ¿tienes otra idea?_

— No realmente— dijo el joven caminando hacia la salida del edificio, la cual era por la parte trasera de la famacia que había debajo de su departamento. Al ver que la lluvia continuaba abrió su paraguas, su chamarra impermeable no sería de mucha ayuda contra el agua que caía sin cesar.—. Supongo que iré a Target, ¿necesitan algo de ahí?

— _No, tengo todo lo necesario para los postres listo, haré ese pastel de Tres leches que tanto te gusta_ — respondió la mayor, haciendo que Koutarou sonriese de inmediato.

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me alegra que te casaras con Javier?

La risa de su hermana no se hizo esperar.

— _Sólo cada vez que descubres que haré ese pastel_ — respondió Megumi—. _Deberías llamarle a Lisa, ella dijo que se encargaría del pavo... puede que necesite algo de la tienda._

Koutarou rodó los ojos.

— Si le pregunto es capaz de pedirme que compre todo para hacer el pavo— dijo el menor recordando lo despreocupada que era su hermana en ese tipo de asuntos—. ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea de encargarle lo principal a ella?

— _Mamá, dice que es momento que Lisa comience a ser más responsable con el hogar para que así pueda conseguir un esposo_.

Koutarou volvió a rodar los ojos.

— Si Lisa llega a conseguir un esposo no será por sus habilidades para arruinar una cena— dijo un tanto molesto. ¿Es qué su madre no le preocupaba algo más que verlos casados y con hijos?.

— _En eso estoy de acuerdo, creo que es más fácil que enamore a alguien con su habilidad de controlar su pulso a pesar de haberse tomado una botella de vodka ella sola_ — declaró la mayor, haciendo reír a Koutarou al recordar como unos años atrás en medio de una fiesta una muy intoxicada Lisa había demostrado su habilidad de hacer un corte limpio en la mesa de caoba de su madre.

Cuando las risas de los hermanos se detuvieron, Megumi volvió a hablar.

— _¿Dónde recogeras los regalos de Lisa?_

— Recogeré de Bestbuy lo que supongo será el regalo bueno— respondió Koutarou—, el otro regalo lo recogeré de la tienda de cerámica de la avenida Bedford.

— _¿Por qué no te pasas al Victoria's Secret que está cerca del BestBuy? Te apuesto a que mamá moriría de vergüenza si abriera su regalo y viera que son unas tangas_ — dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

— Pero si tú o Lisa toman ese regalo, les será útil— replicó el menor.

— _¡A mi me encantaría tener ese regalo!_ — exclamó la voz de su cuñado al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Si tu sacas ese regalo tú las usarás no yo!_ — replicó su hermana a su esposo.

— Preferiría no tener tantos detalles de su vida— se quejó Koutarou mientras caminaba por la calle, viendo como el cielo se veía un poco menos gris, tal vez las lluvias por fín le darían un descanso a la ciudad.

Su hermana rió al otro lado de la línea.

— _Lo siento, pero mi barriga crece cada día más, es imposible que use una tanga_ — dijo la mayor haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos y frunciera el ceño, en definitiva no quería tanta información—. _Pero piénsalo, sólo a tres personas nos será útil tu regalo. ¡Si papá, mamá o la tía Makoto lo tomán será divertido!_

Koutarou suspiró mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le diese el paso.

— Supongo que si no se me ocurre nada puedo hacer eso— murmuró viendo la hora—. Iré a Target como en unas dos horas, si se te ocurre algo que necesiten me dices, pero cuando salga de Target no volveré ni aunque me pagues.

— _Si, si, suerte, Kou_ — le deseó Megumi—. _Nos vemos._

— Nos vemos— se despidió Koutarou al tiempo que comenzaba a cruzar la calle.

.

Keiji frunció el ceño mientras intentaba tomar una pequeña siesta en su asiento, algo casi imposible debido a que un niño había decidido hacer una rabieta en el pasillo del transporte.

— ¡Pero mamá! ¡Quiero ir a McDonald's!— gritó el niño.

— Cariño, en casa habrá mucha comida, ¡además vendrán tus primos!— exclamó la madre en un tono condescendiente que probablemente intentaba ocultar el hecho de que la mujer estaba perdiendo la calma.

— ¡Odio a Tyler! ¡Se la pasa llorando y ensuciando todo!— se quejó el pequeño.

— ¡No digas eso!— replicó la mujer tomando el brazo del niño para jalarlo hacia ella, intentando hacerlo sentarse—. ¡Además verás a Jackie y a Seth!— agregó la mujer con una falsa paciencia que Keiji no estaba seguro de poder aparentar en ese punto.

La mención de los otros niños pareció hacer que el niño olvidase su antojo por comida rápida, lo que hizo que Keiji se preguntara porque la mujer no había recurrido a eso antes. Cuando el niño se sentó en el lugar junto a su madre, el altavoz del vagón anunció su parada.

— Perfecto— murmuró un tanto molesto levantandose de su asiento para después caminar rumbo a la puerta del vagón. Había pasado veinte minutos y no había podido dormir nada.

A diferencia del subterráneo, que tenía el mismo aire ajetreado de siempre, las calles de Manhattan tenían un aire más festivo y alegre.

Y un tanto desquiciado.

Después de todo, sólo faltaban unas horas para que todo mundo comenzase sus cenas Navideñas. Puesto que todos tenían planes para uno de los días más especiales del año.

Todos excepto él.

Entre sus trabajos finales del semestre y su nueva carga de trabajo de las últimas semanas, cortesía de las terribles habilidades de Jessica para conducir en medio del desquiciado tráfico de la ciudad, a penas había tenido tiempo para descansar. Sólo había tenido tiempo para dormir, comer algo de manera apurada y contestar escuetamente la conversación que tenía con su grupo de amigos, siendo esto último para evitar que estos irrumpiesen su departamento en la noche para asegurarse de que este se encontrara vivo, tal como lo había hecho Yaku en el semestre anterior.

Incluso en ese momento, no se encontraba caminando hacía Macy's con la intención de darse un pequeño lujo navideño, sino con la intención de hacer un reportaje de las largas filas que se estaban haciendo fuera de la tienda.

Repasó mentalmente las preguntas que tendría que hacer al menos a unas veinte personas.

¿Qué lo trae a hacer estas filas en un 24 de diciembre?

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo fila?

¿Hasta que hora está dispuesto a esperar?

¿Qué planes tenía para la Víspera de Navidad?

¿Cuán importartes consideraba las compras navideñas para pasar las fiestas?

Suspiró derrotado.

Odiaba cubrir las insulsas notas de la sección de "Vida".

Pero ese dinero extra era bastante útil.

Una vez que se encontró frente a la enorme fila de personas, escaneó el lugar en busca de otros reporteros, identificándolos rápidamente debido a que se encontraban junto a la fila. Había cuatro reportando a alguna televisora, tres entrevistando probablemente para algún periodico o revista y perdió la cuenta de cuantos de los que se encontraban haciendo fila se encontraban grabandose a si mismos con su celular, probablemente para algún vlog o alguns historia de instagram.

Suspirando fue a donde calculaba se encontraba la mitad de la línea, donde probablemente las personas estarían lo suficientemente aburridas como para querer hablar con alguien, pero no lo suficientemente hartas como para mandarlo a volar. Vió una cabellera gris en esa área y decidió que sería buena idea comenzar con alguien un tanto mayor.

Sacó su celular y abrió su aplicación de grabación.

— Buenas tardes, soy Akaashi Keiji, reportero del Post, ¿le molestaría responder unas cuantas preguntas?— preguntó al hombre de cabello gris, quien de inmediato volteó a verlo.

Cuando el rostro del hombre fue visible, Keiji tuvo que contenerse para no maldecir en voz alta.

— Akaashi-san, tiempo sin verte.

— Kita-san, hola— respondió el reportero intentando mantener un aire profesional. Después de unos momentos de silencio, decidió que la opinión de uno de los amigos de su ex-novio era tan buena como la de cualquier otra persona—. ¿Podría hacerle las preguntas?

El joven de cabello gris negó con la cabeza.

— Claro, ¿qué necesitas preguntarme?

Keiji presionó el botón grabar antes de acercar su teléfono al joven.

— ¿Qué es lo que lo trae a hacer esta fila en un 24 de diciembre?

Kita pareció meditar un momento su respuesta.

— Mi pareja olvidó comprar un regalo para su madre, pero está ocupado haciendo la cena, así que yo vine en su lugar— respondió el joven. Keiji sonrió al pensar que el siempre responsable Aran había olvidado algo tan importante.

— Ya veo, ¿y cuánto tiempo lleva esperando?

Kita volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera.

— Más o menos dos horas.

— ¿Planea esperar mucho tiempo más?

Kita asintió de inmediato.

— Tomando en cuenta que me encuentro más o menos a la mitad de la fila, probablemente deba esperar otras dos horas, pero desde que comencé a hacer la fila me encontraba preparado para esto— respondió el joven.

El azabache sonrió antes de asentir.

— ¿Tiene algún plan para la víspera? Por lo qué escuché su pareja se encuentra preparando la cena.

— Cenaré en la casa de la familia de mi pareja, después me reuniré con un grupo de amigos en una pequeña fiesta— respondió Kita.

Keiji sabía perfectamente cual era el plan del hombre frente a él, después de todo el mismo había sido parte de dicha fiesta durante un par de años. Era la fiesta anual que hacían en el departamento de los hermanos Miya, la cual su ex-novio tenía organizando junto a su hermano desde hacía unos cinco años.

Queriendo evitar que un silencio incómodo se instaurara entre él y Kita, decidió seguir con sus preguntas.

— ¿Considera muy importantes la compras navideñas para poder disfrutar la época?— preguntó suponiendo que la respuesta sería un no, después de todo Kita era ese tipo de persona.

— Si— respondió el joven sorprendiéndolo. Su rostro parecía haberlo delatado porque una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Kita—. Para mí, lo importante no es la fecha ni todo el protocolo de la Navidad, sobretodo porque paso bastante tiempo con mi familia de manera regular en el año. Pero ese no es el caso de mi pareja, su familia vuela de diferentes lugares para reunirse en estas fechas, y comprendo que una manera de celebrarlo es comprando regalos y haciendo estas fechas algo diferente a lo usual.

Keiji sonrió antes de detener la grabación y guardar su celular.

— Tan elocuente como siempre, Kita-san.

— Eso lo consideraré como un halago viendiendo de tí, Akaashi-san. Por lo que veo no descansas ni siquiera estos días.

— Las noticias no dejan de ocurrir ni siquiera en estos días, por más pequeñas que sean— respodió el azabache—. Además no tengo planes para este día, bien puedo dejar que alguien más pase el tiempo con su familia.

Keiji sabía que la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del amigo de su ex-novio era debido a que él lo comprendía. Después de todo, Kita provenía de una familia inmigrante japonesa que de alguna manera habían logrado mantener sus costumbres casi intactas. Al igual que Keiji, él veía la locura de las festividades navideñas como un extranjero, disfrutando de las fiestas sin sentir una verdadera presión puesto que esta no le había sido inculcada desde la infancia como en la mayoría de la gente.

— Si no tienes ningún plan, deberías considerar pasar al departamento de Atsumu y Osamu, estoy seguro de que el resto se sentirá feliz de verte de nuevo— ofreció Kita.

Keiji negó rápidamente, sintiendo como sus hombros se tensaban de inmediato.

— No gracias, no podría importunar de esa manera.

— Sabes bien que serás bienvenido.

— No veo como puedo ser bienvenido en el departamento de mi ex-novio, donde estará su actual novio.

Kita se encogió de hombros.

— Si no mal recuerdo también eres amigo de Atsumu y Sakusa, y estoy seguro que Aran y el resto estarán felices de verte de nuevo— replicó Kita—. Además no creo que Suna tenga algo contra tí, y me consta que Osamu intentó mantener su amistad contigo después de su ruptura.

Fue el turno de Keiji de encogerse de hombros.

Sabía que Kita tenía razón, siempre había sido afin con Sakusa y siempre le habían divertido los escándalos que Atsumu hacía con su hermano. Si era sincero consigo mismo, probablemente no hubiera sido necesario perder todo contacto con el grupo de amigos de su ex-novio, pero Osamu y Atsumu siempre eran el centro de atención en ese círculo de amigos, por lo que alejarse había sido la mejor manera de evitar momentos incómodos.

— No será en esta ocasión Kita-san, pero por favor deseeles una Feliz Navidad a todos de mi parte— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

— Eso haré.

— Si me disculpas, continuaré con mi trabajo.

— Adelante, feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo, Akaashi-san— le deseó Kita haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo, Kita-san— dijo el joven antes de caminar un par de metros, con la intención de entrevistar a una mujer cuyo cabello parecía haber requerido varias horas en un salón de belleza.

— Buenas tardes, soy Akaashi Keiji, reportero del Post, ¿le molestaría responder unas cuantas preguntas?— preguntó el periodiodista, haciendo que la mujer voltease a verlo con una sonrisa, era claro que apreciaba la atención.

— ¡En lo absoluto!

.

Dos horas después de haber salido de su departamento, Koutarou recien se encontraba en Bestbuy recogiendo el encargo de Lisa, el cual ya se encontraba envuelto con una horrible envoltura amarilla y azul con el logo de la tienda por doquier. Decidiendo no arriesgarse a perderlo, lo colocó en la bolsa de la tienda de cerámica que había visitado antes, en la cual había perdido una hora esperando a que lo atendieran sólo para que le dieran un pesado paquete café.

Paseó un rato por los pasillos de la tienda, los cuales se encontraban atestados con más gente de la usual, pero con menos gente que aquel día de Black Friday. Cuando llegó al pasillo de audífonos notó que había unos audífonos Skullcandy en descuento. Tomó la caja frunciendo el ceño, era casi del mismo tamaño que la caja del regalo que había recogido para Lisa, una vez envueltos nadie podría diferenciar realmente entre el regalo de Lisa y los audífonos, pero la caja de los audífonos era un poco más alargada, él podría diferenciarlas en el juego.

Sonrió antes de tomar los audífonos y dirigirse a las cajas.

Tenía tiempo necesitando unos audífonos nuevos para cuando salía a la calle y no quería arriesgarse a que sus Bosé se dañaran.

Veinte minutos después salió de la tienda con 26.75 dólares menos que antes y la bolsa de la tienda de cerámica un poco más cargada.

Mientras pagaba su hot dog, comenzó a ver opciones para comprar el segundo regalo. Había visto que la fila de Target se encontraba fuera de la tienda, así que había decidido ahorrarse tiempo y estrés evitandola. Recibió su hot dog y dejó que el hombre detrás de él pidiese su comida al momento que decidía que bien podía hacer caso al consejo de su hermana y comprar algunas tangas en Victoria's Secret. Pondría las prendas en una caja grande para discimular su contenido, probablemente así su tía se empeñaría en obtener la caja.

Mientras se acercaba a la tienda cuyas decoraciones navideñas tenían como tema la lencería y los colores plateados y rosa, sintió como su rostro se coloreaba del mismo tono de la tienda.

Para un hombre era vergonzoso que lo viesen en una tienda dedicada a la ropa íntima femenina.

Para un hombre homosexual lo era aún más.

Después de todo siempre se encontraba presente el estigma de que debido a sus preferencias sexuales la gente creyera que le gustaba usar cosas femeninas o que intentase ser una mujer.

Negó rápidamente intentando alejar esa idea de su mente.

Sus preferencias eran asunto suyo, aún si le gustase usar lencería femenina, eso no era asunto de nadie más que de él.

Tenía tanto derecho a estar en esa tienda como cualquier otra persona.

Cuando entró a la tienda notó que si bien no se encontraba tan atiborrada de gente como Target, esta se encontraba con muchas mujeres paseando entre los pasillos y estantes de ropa.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?— preguntó de inmediato una chica morena con una sonrisa de lado a lado cuya etiqueta de empleado decía "Grace".

— Si, la verdad sí, estoy buscando unas... eh... ¿tangas?— preguntó un tanto avergonzado de decirlo en voz alta.

La joven sonrió con amabilidad antes de asentir.

— Vino al lugar correcto, ¿algún estilo en especial?— preguntó la joven comenzando a caminar, por hacia una sección lateral donde había varios canastos llenos de coloridas tangas.

Koutarou abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por al cantidad de modelos que de encontraban a la vista.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pequeñas?

La joven rió antes de señalar un canasto en medio del estante.

— Ese es el modelo más pequeño que tenemos, pero en lugar del tamaño de la tanga le aconsejaría pensar en el tipo de cuerpo de su novia— dijo la joven señalando el resto de los canastos—. El truco es, si algo es grande es mejor que sea más ancha la tela que cubra esa parte. Igual las clásicas de encaje nunca fallan realmente.— dijo la joven sacando una tanga un tanto gruesa en la parte superior.

Koutarou asintió completamente sonrojado.

— ¿Sabe su talla de pantalón?

Koutarou asintió antes de separar sus manos unos cuarenta centímetros.

Decidió ignorar el hecho de que eso era lo que calculaba que medían las caderas de cierto reportero que había conocido hacía casi un mes.

— ¡Si! ¡Bueno no!

La joven rió de nuevo.

— Esa canasta tiene las tangas unitalla, pero todas son de encaje. Esas están en promoción de una por 14.50 o dos por 20 dólares— dijo la chica señalando uno de los canastos superiores—. Pero si esa es la cadera de tu novia, unas talla chica serán buenas. Las de esta canasta están en una por 10.50 o tres por 20 dólares. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más? ¿Cual es su color de piel?

Koutarou sintió que su rostro se acaloraba aún más, ¿tan mala suerte tenía que lo estaba atendiendo la chica más servicial de la tienda?

— ¿Eh? ¿Dorado?— murmuró Koutarou.

La joven bajó uno de los canastos superiores y tomó una tanga de encaje color azul añil.

— Los colores oscuros y fríos complementan muy bien ese color de piel— dijo antes de revisar la etiqueta—. ¡Mira! ¡Es talla chica! ¡Será perfecta para tu chica!— agregó entregandole la pequeña prenda a Koutarou.

— ¡Ah! ¡Gracias!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda escogiendo otros colores?— preguntó la dependiente sonriendo.

— Ah, no, creo que yo puedo solo.

— ¡Muy bien! Si necesitas más ayuda no dudes en decirme o preguntarle a cualquiera de mis compañeras— dijo la joven antes de darse media vuelta y ofrecerle ayuda a una joven rellenita que veía mortificada un escaparate lleno de sostenes.

No deseando pasar más tiempo en la tienda tomó otras dos tangas, una negra y una gris oscuro, y caminó a la caja registradora.

Quince minutos después salió de la tienda cargando una pequeña bolsa negra y rosa que delataba donde había pasado los últimos minutos.

Y fue cuando lo vió.

Saliendo de la nevería frente a la tienda de lencería.

Akaashi Keiji.

Se encontró a sí mismo pidiendole a cualquier Dios que el reportero no lo viera.

Y fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron.

Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el azabache.

.

— Buenas tardes, Bokuto-san— saludó Akaashi haciendo su mayor esfuerzo porque su desilusión no se reflejase en su rostro.

Durante casi cuatro semanas no había dejado de pensar en la oportunidad que pudo haber tenido con Bokuto, y ahora que volvía a toparse con él lo veía salir con un regalo para alguna chica, la cual, tomando en cuenta el tipo de ropa que vendía la tienda de la que había salido Bokuto, probablemente sería su novia.

¿Había tenido alguna oportunidad realmente? ¿O había imaginado la conexión que había sentido con el músico?

— ¡Hola! ¡Akaashi!— dijo el músico levantando el brazo que sostenía la pequeña bolsa color negro y rosa, el cual bajó rápidamente—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Compras de último minuto?

Keiji negó con la cabeza antes de dirigir su vista a la pared de cristal que daba al exterior.

— Espero que la lluvia baje un poco antes de salir— explicó antes de levantar un poco su helado—. Hubiera preferido una taza de café, pero todos parecer tener el mismo antojo— agregó.

Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron un tanto y Keiji comprendió que el músico había recordado la invitación a un café que le había hecho casi un mes atrás.

— Aún te debo un café— dijo Bokuto de inmediato al tiempo que una sonrisa cubría todo su rostro.

Keiji sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, este helado de café es suficiente para que tome valor de salir— bromeó el azabache dejando que la actitud de Bokuto lo relajase. No tenía porqué sentirse incómodo, Bokuto estaba en todo su derecho de haber conseguido a alguien en ese mes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bokuto hubiese querido algo algo con él en primer lugar, después de todo en ese entonces Keiji se había encontrado emocionalmente vulnerable.

— Sigo esperando ese mensaje para invitarte ese café— declaró el de cabello gris comenzando a caminar a una banca sin despegar la vista de él, invitandolo a seguirlo sin tener que decirlo—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí esperando a que la lluvia baje?

Keiji sonrió.

Era muy fácil hablar con Bokuto.

— Pues después de haber trabajado las últimas seis horas creí que era hora de volver a mi departamento a descansar— respondió el azabache antes de saborear su helado.

— Siempre es inteligente descansar antes de una fiesta— concedió el músico sonriendo antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Trabajando en 24 de diciembre?

Keiji dejó que una risa se escapara de sus labios.

— Si, soy de las pocas personas que no tenía planes para hoy, así que me pidieron que cubriera un par de noticias— explicó sin darle mucha importancia, para después comer más de su helado. Pensó en las noticias que había cubierto en el día: la enorme fila para entrar a Macy's, el hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus que rapeaba en la calle para conseguir dinero para un orfanato, el intento de robo a una licoreria donde el ladrón intentó simular que un paraguas era un arma, la entrevista a los miembros del grupo de villancicos de la Universidad de Columbia que pasarían la noche en distintos albergues y finalmente la entrevista a diferentes personas del centro comercial sobre que era lo que consideraban más importante en estas fiestas. Cuando el nivel del helado fue el mismo que el cono, volvió a la realidad—. ¿Y tú Bokuto-san? ¿Compras navideñas de último minuto para evitar problemas?— Preguntó sin poder evitar que su vista se clavara en la pequeña bolsa de Victoria's Secret.

El rostro de Bokuto se enrojeció al instante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Si! ¡Bueno! ¡No! ¡Osea..! ¡No es lo que tú crees!— exclamó el de cabello gris señalando la bolsa.

Keiji parpadeó confundido.

— E-Esta bien, Bokuto-san, no tienes que...

— ¡No!— dijo Bokuto antes de bajar la bolsa—. Lo siento, es que esto es muy vergonzoso...

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, no te juzgo. Me alegro que...

— ¡No! ¡Es un regalo de broma!— exclamó el músico antes de respirar profundamente y volver a clavar su atención en Keiji—. Haremos un juego de elefante blanco en la cena, y necesitamos llevar un regalo bueno y un regalo malo. No se me ocurría nada que llevar como regalo malo, así que le pedí ayuda a mi hermana sobre que comprar, y ella me sugirió esto— dijo levantando la bolsa de nuevo.

Keiji asintió.

Dependiendo de lo que Bokuto hubiese comprado, en definitiva sería un mal regalo para abrir en medio de una cena familiar.

— Supongo que cambiarás la envoltura para que no sepan que es lo que compraste— dijo Keiji mientras mordisqueaba el cono.

— Si, buscaré algo con que envolverlo en mi departamento.

— Pues parece que la parte del regalo de broma la tienes cubierta— dijo Keiji una vez que se hubo terminado su helado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Bokuto volviera a hablar.

— ¿Entonces no tienes planes para hoy?— preguntó el joven volteando a verlo con cierta curiosidad—. ¿Ni siquiera una aburrida cena familiar o algo asi?

Keiji negó con la cabeza antes de fijar su vista en el ventanal que daba hacia la calle.

— Mi familia está en Japón, y en realidad no festejamos estas fechas— explicó recordando como cuando vivía en Japón la festividad resultaba ser una noche para pasar paseando con los amigos.

— ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Te dejarán pasar Noche Buena solo?— preguntó Bokuto con clara preocupación en la voz.

Keiji volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido, ¿por qué Bokuto se preocupaba tanto por como pasaría una noche que en realidad le daba igual?

— ¿Eh? ¿Si? En realidad Oikawa-san me invitó a pasar la noche con él y su familia, pero en realidad no quiero interrumpir una de las pocas veces al año que ve a sus padres— respondió rápidamente.

Bokuto asintió antes de cerrar los ojos, para luego abrirlos en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar a mi casa?

— ¿Eh?

.

Koutarou no podía creer que en verdad lo primero que hizo al saber que Akaashi pasaría Noche Buena solo fue invitarlo a su cena familiar.

Porque obviamente el chico que no había querido verlo para tomar un café juntos iba a querer pasar una noche con él y su familia.

La expresión de total y absoluta sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro eran evidencia de ello.

— ¡Es que...! ¡Dijiste que pasarías la noche solo! ¡Y bueno...! ¿Nadie debería pasar estas fechas solo?— intentó explicar el joven de ojos dorados.

Akaashi asintió lentamente.

— No se preocupe, Bokuto-san, estas fechas en realidad no son importantes para mí— dijo el periodista antes de sacar su celular y mostrarle lo que supuso eran unas grabaciones, a juzgar por los íconos que mostraba la pantalla.—. Además debería adelantar unos cuantos artículos de lo que fui a ver hoy.

Koutarou asintió, no realmente convencido.

— Así que realmente eres alguien ocupado— murmuró Koutarou recordando aquella llamada unas semanas atrás.

Después de todo Akaashi no había cancelado con él porque lo quisiera evitar, sino que el periodista era una persona realmente ocupada. Tanto como para pasar esa noche trabajando.

— Este último mes ha sido un caos para mí— murmuró Akaashi, dejando que su postura se encorvase un poco, como si al aceptarlo el cansancio hubiese caído sobre él—. La semana pasada hice mi última entrega del semestre y a penas supieron en mi trabajo que tenía un poco más de tiempo me comenzaron a pedir que cubriese más noticias. No debería quejarme, se que me encargan estos trabajos extras porque reconocen mi trabajo, y el dinero extra me ha caído muy bien... Pero estoy cansado de estar tan... cansado...

Las mejillas de Akaashi se colorearon ligeramente, como si se hubiera avergonzado de su repentino monólogo, algo que Koutarou encontró realmente lindo.

— Suena a que necesitas un poco de tiempo libre— dijo el joven de cabello gris volteando a ver el techo—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una tarde o una noche para tí?

La respuesta de Akaashi no se hizo esperar.

— El día que te conocí— respondió el pelinegro, haciendo que Koutarou lo voltease a ver sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó incrédulo.

— Te dije que este mes a sido un caos para mí— dijo Akaashi mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco más.

— Pues es una curiosa coincidencia que tu última noche libre y tu nueva noche libre las vayas a pasar conmigo— declaró Koutarou con muchísima más confianza de la que sentía en realidad.

— ¿Eh?

— Dijiste que deberías adelantar los artículos, así eso significa que no son para mañana— dijo Koutarou recordando las palabras que el pelinegro había usado hacía unos momentos.

— Ah, si, pero...

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Vamos! ¡Si te dejo pasar el resto del día solo probablemente lo pases trabajando! ¡Además, no se supone que uno pase estos días solo!

— Pero...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! ¡Siempre hacemos comida suficiente para comer recalentado durante una semana!

— Lo siento Bokuto-san...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!

El pelinegro finalmente apartó la vista antes de negar levemente.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo interrumpir de esa manera en tu cena familiar, Bokuto-san— declaró Akaashi con un aire de firmeza que no dejaba lugar a replica.

Koutarou suspiró derrotado.

Sabía que ofrecerle a Akaashi pasar la noche con su familia era una idea estúpida, después de todo, ¿qué clase de persona invitaba a un casi desconocido a una cena de Noche buena? Megumi había tardado dos años en llevar a Javier a una de esas reuniones familiares, ¿no era esa una buena referencia de que tan mal plan era el que había propuesto?

Aún así, la idea de Akaashi pasando el resto del día frente a una computadora adelantando trabajo le hacía sentir incómodo.

— Creo que la lluvia se ha calmado un poco— murmuró Akaashi antes de levantarse y tirar su servilleta a un basurero cercano—, debería de aprovechar.

Koutarou se levantó junto con él.

— Yo también, además puede que alcance el autobús si me apresuro.

— ¿Vives muy lejos?

Koutarou ajustó sus bolsas de compras mientras acomodaba su paraguas.

— No realmente. Normalmente camino de mi departamento hasta aquí, pero hoy he caminado bajo la lluvia unas dos horas, así que creo que bien puedo tomar el autobús de vuelta— explicó el músico comenzando a caminar junto a Akaashi—. ¿Qué me dices de tí? ¿Vives muy lejos?

Akaashi negó mientras bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas.

— También normalmente camino cuando vengo aquí, pero prefiero sentarme en la calefacción del autobús y dejar de caminar con los zapatos mojados— dijo el pelinegro levandando un poco su pie, dejando a la vista una bota color miel que se veía empapada.

Koutarou hizo la nota mental de que probablemente Akaashi no vivía muy lejos de él, tomando en cuenta que en un día normal a él le tomaba de 30 a 40 minutos llegar al centro comercial caminando.

— Vaya, ¿decidiste saltar en algún estanque?— preguntó Koutarou señalando el calzado de su acompañante con un gesto de su cabeza.

— Más bien la parada de autobús era un estanque. No lo noté hasta que sentí que el agua me llegaba a media pantorilla.

Koutarou negó con la cabeza al abrir su paraguas al tiempo que Akaashi hacía lo mismo con un paraguas color amarillo.

Akaashi pareció notar que Koutarou había fijado su vista en el paraguas puesto que pronto habló de nuevo.

— No lo escogí yo— dijo rápidamente—. El viento volteó mi paraguas anterior y Yaku-san me consiguió este en la tienda de 99 centavos. Y por alguna razón este paraguas me ha durado más que cualquier otro.

El músico rió de buena gana.

— Tal vez se está esforzando por no ser reemplazado pronto.

— Probablemente— concedió Akaashi sonriendo de lado. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró esperando el autobús a lado de Akaashi—. ¿También tomas el B45?

Koutarou decidió que sí, ese día tomaría el autobús que tardaba 25 minutos en hacer la ruta a su departamento en lugar de tomar el subterráneo que hacía el mismo recorrido en 15 minutos.

— Si, el subterráneo estará a reventar— declaró como si en verdad le importara su espacio personal en ese momento.

.

— Prométeme que al menos comprarás un plato de pavo o jamón para cenar, te ves como la clase de persona que cenará un paquete de ramen insantáneo en Noche Buena— pidió la voz de Bokuto con algo que Akaashi pudo identificar como preocupación y burla.

Akaashi agradeció poder culpar a la calefacción del autobús su sonrojo, presente desde el momento en el que Bokuto se había sentado junto a él, ocupando un poco de su asiento debido a sus músculos, algo que en a Keiji no podía molestarle menos.

Amaba sentir como el cuerpo de Bokuto lo presionaba ligeramente.

No tenía problemas para admitir a si mismo que en realidad estaba totalmente embobado con el físico del amable joven junto a él, después de todo no era como que sus amigos fuesen a enterarse y molestarlo por eso.

— No te preocupes Bokuto-san, tengo una lista de todos los restaurantes con servicio para llevar del área que permanecerán abiertos esta noche— declaró el reportero.

La risa de Koutarou llegó a sus oídos.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

Un segundo después, la pantalla que mostraba el nombre la ruta cambió, mostrando ahora el nombre de la parada donde Keiji debía bajar.

_"Washington Av/Dean St"_

— Bueno, es momento de que baje— declaró Keiji, intentando pensar en una excusa para poder continuar en el autobús un poco más—. Fue un placer volverte a ver.

Bokuto le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo que Keiji maldijese haber hablado, antes de moverse un poco para dejarlo pasar.

— Me pudiste haber dicho que tu parada estaba cerca, además todo este tiempo he estado aplastándote contra la ventana, ¿no?— dijo el de cabello gris mientras Keiji se levantaba de su asiento, muy a su pesar.

— No hay problema, si algo no cambia entre Nueva York o Tokio es la falta de espacio personal en el transporte.

La risa de Bokuto resonó en los oídos de Keiji.

— Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo, Bokuto-san— deseó el pelinegro una vez que se encontró en el pasillo.

— Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, Akaashi— repitió el músico.

Sin más que decir, se acercó a la puerta trasera del autobús.

Las puertas se abrieron y Keiji se preparó para bajar, cuando la voz de Bokuto lo hizo detenerse en seco.

— ¡Si mañana no estás ocupado mandame un mensaje para que te invite ese café! ¡Estoy seguro que debe haber al menos un Starbucks abierto mañana!

Keiji volteó a verlo de inmediato, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa llena de ilusión cubriese su rostro y asentir.

No confiando poder ocultar su emoción, asintió antes de bajar rápidamente, no queriendo estorbar a las otras dos personas que intentaban bajar del autobús.

Decidiendo que en definitiva le mandaría ese mensaje a Bokuto, no se molestó en abrir su paraguas para el minuto que pasaría bajo la lluvia.

Entró por la puerta de servicio del restaurante, saludó a los dueños, y subió las escaleras que daban a su departamento. Cuando se encontró en el recibidor, colgó su saco, ahora empapado, en el perchero, se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines, y caminó descalzo por el frío piso del lugar, maldiciendo por enécima vez que no funcionase la calefacción. Una vez que llegó al baño se desvistió, secós sus pies y dejó su ropa mojada en el cesto de ropa, para continuar con su camino a su habitación titiritando de frío. Abrió su cajón y sacó de este un conjunto de termales y calcetines gruesos, colocandoselos encima en cuanto pudo, para luego caminar al armario y sacar de este unos joggers, dos suéteres y una sudadera. Sintiendose un poco más cómodo que hacía unos instantes fue a su sofá, donde su laptop descansaba.

Encendió su televisión, entrando a la aplicación de Netflix y buscó en su lista de seguimiento unos instantes, decidiendo que era una buena idea ver el especial navideño de Sugar Rush, no tendría que prestar demasiada atención al programa para mantener el hilo y sería algo agradable de escuchar mientras escribía. Encendió su computadora y la dejó junto a él mientras buscaba las notas de voz de su celular.

Cuando encontró la primera grabación tomó su computadora y presionó reproducir.

— _¿Qué es lo que lo trae a hacer esta fila en un 24 de diciembre?_

— _Mi pareja olvidó comprar un regalo para su madre, pero está ocupado haciendo la cena, así que yo vine en su lugar._

.

Una vez que hubo guardado sus compras de Victoria's Secret en una enorme caja color rojo con un enorme moño plateado vió el reloj.

_4:18_

Era una buena hora para comenzar a arreglarse, así podría salir a casa de sus padres temprano y no tendría que preocuparse por un regaño de su madre por llegar tarde. Fue a su armario y buscó el saco rojo que Megumi le había pedido que usara, encontrandolo de inmediato, buscó un pantalón de mezclilla negro que sabía que se encontraba lo suficientemente nuevo como para que no le hiciera merecedor de una mirada de desaprobación de su madre y tomó la camisa que había planchado el día anterior.

— ¿Dónde dejé esa corbata?— preguntó buscando entre su ropa la corbata color verde que había comprado hacía una semana, cuando había hecho su viaje a Macy's para buscar los regalos navideños de su familia. Cuando finalmente la encontró hizo cinco intentos para anudarla, para después rendirse y guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su saco—. Le pediré a Javier que me ayude— murmuró antes de volver a la sala.

Vió las cajas y bolsas de regalo que tenía que llevar a casa de sus padres.

Dos bolsas idénticas, una con un suéter amarillo para Lisa y otra con un suéter rojo para Megumi; una pequeña caja que contenía un viejo juego de Nintendo 3Ds que había conseguido en la sección de segunda mano de GameStop para Javier, otra pequeña caja con una navaja suiza para su padre y dos cajas iguales un tanto más grandes, una con una bufanda azul para su tía y otra con una bufanda negra para su madre

Y claro los regalos que había conseguido para el juego del elefante blanco.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea usar esa enorme caja para guardar las tangas que había comprado.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea colocar dos ladrillos dentro de esa caja para darle peso.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de sus decisiones y que en verdad sería divertida la cara de sus padres y tía cuando alguno de ellos obtuviera tres tangas y dos ladrillos.

Tomó su bufanda y su chamarra impermiable más gruesa mientras pedía un Uber, no se había arreglado con tanto tiempo como para pasar hora y media en el transporte para llegar a la casa de sus padres en Queens.

Cuando la conductora le mando un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba afuera de la farmacia tomó todos los regalos y salió del departamento, para después hacer malabares para poder colocar el cerrojo a la puerta.

El viaje a casa de sus padres fue bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba, sorprendiendolo el hecho de que salir dos horas antes hiciese que el tráfico fuera mucho más llevadero. Una vez frente a la casa que su madre se había encargado de decorar más por compromiso con los vecinos que por gusto propio mandó un mensaje a su hermana pidiendole que le ayudara a bajar los regalos y abrió la puerta.

— Muchas gracias Samira, feliz Navidad— deseó el joven mientras le pasaba los regalos a su cuñado.

— ¿Qué traes aquí? ¿Rocas?

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de apurar el paso y entrar a la casa.

Cuando dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor y se hubo quitado su chamarra, recordó el hecho de que aún no había anudado su corbata.

— Por cierto, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi corbata? Me rendí...

— Claro, aunque deberías aprender a hacerlo tú mismo, no siempre estaré para ayudarte— respondió el hombre.

— Sólo necesito usar corbata cuando estoy aquí, y siempre que necesito usar corbata aquí, tú y Megumi están aquí.

Javier rió dejando pasar al menor.

— ¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué!

— Llegaste en el peor momento— murmuró Javier mientras caminaba a la sala, a donde se encontraba el árbol rodeado de regalos.

— ¿Eh?— alcanzó a preguntar antes de escuchar los gritos de la cocina.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!— gritó la voz de su madre—. ¿Es qué no tienes vergüenza?

— ¡Te dije que no tendría tiempo! ¡Salí del hospital hace dos horas!

— ¡Te lo pedí hace un mes! ¡Pudiste haberte preparado con tiempo!

— ¡Y hace un mes te dije que no podría! ¡Megumi ofreció hacerlo! ¡No se porqué insististe en creer que yo lo haría!

— ¡Tienes que madurar Lisa!

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué parte de ser doctora en el área de urgencias no es maduro? ¿Sabes que hace tres horas estaba estabilizando a un niño porque se cayó de un árbol y una costilla perforó su pulmón?

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Megumi también trabaja y si pudo cumplir con su parte!

— ¡Megumi es maestra! ¡Está de vacaciones!

Koutarou parpadeó perplejo.

— No me digas que Lisa en verdad no hizo nada— murmuró impactado mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a la mayor de los hermanos.

— Exacto, llevan peleando media hora— respondió Megumi antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso, a lo cual Koutarou le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación—. Tranquilo, es jugo de arándanos.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó dejando de prestarle atención a los gritos de su hermana y su madre.

— He estado llamando a los restaurantes cercanos para ver cuales siguen abiertos y pueden aceptar pedidos tan grandes de último minuto, pero no he tenido suerte— respondió la joven mostrandole a Koutarou su historial de llamadas—. A este paso creo que comenzaré a buscar pizzerias...

De pronto la imagen de un sonrojado Akaashi le vino a la mente.

_"No te preocupes Bokuto-san, tengo una lista de todos los restaurantes con servicio para llevar del área que permanecerán abiertos esta noche_

— Creo que tengo una idea— dijo antes de sacar su celular y llamar al contacto del pelinegro.

— _¿Bokuto-san?_

— Hola, Akaashi, hace tiempo que no sabía de tí— saludó Koutarou obteniendo un par de miradas sorprendidas de su hermana y cuñado.

— _Mucho tiempo_ — bromeó el joven al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Ocurrió algo?_

Koutarou suspiró, habría deseado que esa llamada hubiera sido para proponerle ir a tomar un café, pero no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto.

— Si, verás hubo un pequeño problema con la cena y necesito un lugar que esté abierto aún y acepte un pedido algo grande... Y recordé que tenías una lista de lugares...

La risa de Akaashi inundó su mente.

— _Claro, te la mandaré por mensaje_.

— Gracias, Akaashi.

— _De nada, en un momento te llegará. Espero todo salga bien, Bokuto-san_ — deseó el reportero—. _Feli..._

Koutarou se mordió el labio.

— ¡Espera! ¿Akaashi?

— _¿Si?_ — la voz de Akaashi sonaba sorprendida.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?

Los ojos de los dos adultos frente a él se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¡Que valiente!— exclamó Megumi.

Akaashi rió al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Lo siento, Bokuto-san, no quisiera interrumpir_.

Koutarou intentó no sentirse desanimado, después de todo ya esperaba esa respuesta.

— _Pero si aún está en pie la oferta del café mañana, me encantaría tomar una taza en algún Starbucks que abra el 25 de Diciembre._

Koutarou sintió como su rostro dolía de tanto sonreír.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mañana encontraré un maldito Starbucks abierto!— exclamó Koutarou levantandose de su asiento.

La risa de Akaashi se había convertido en su sonido favorito.

— _Lo esperaré con ansias, que tenga una buena cena._

— ¡Gracias Akaashi! ¡Feliz Noche Buena!

— _Feliz Noche Buena, nos vemos mañana_ — se despidió Akaashi.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana!— exclamó el músico antes de terminar la llamada y gritar de la emoción—. ¡Si!

— ¿Es mi impresión o acabas de aprovechar nuestra cena fallida para conseguir una segunda cita con el chico de la televisión?— preguntó Megumi claramente impresionada.

El celular sonó indicandole que había recibido un mensaje.

Revisó rápidamente la lista que Akaashi le había enviado.

— ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Sushi? ¿Cómida tailandesa, italiana, griega...?— preguntó el menor ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

— ¿Qué es lo más cercano?— preguntó Javier levantandose para ver el celular del joven de ojos dorados—. ¿Todo está en Brooklyn?

— Akaashi vive en Brooklyn y por lo que se no tiene carro, es lógico que todo lo que investigó esté ahí.

— Le hubieras preguntado si no tenía una lista de los restaurantes abiertos en Queens— murmuró Megumi.

— ¡Mira! ¡Este lugar está a media hora en auto y se que tienen muy buena comida mexicana! Podemos comprar algo de pozole o algo así... Eso solemos cocinar en casa de mis padres...

— ¿Creí que comían tamales?— preguntó Megumi.

— También— respondió Javier encogiendose de hombros—. Normalmente es una especie de buffet, hacemos pierna, pavo, pozole, menudo, tamales... Somos muchos así que nunca es demasiada comida...

.

Keiji continuaba sonriendo cuando se calzó sus Dr. Materns, dejando que estas cubriesen la parte infeior de su pants. Tomó una bufanda y el gorro que iba a juego con esta, para después tomar una gruesa chamarra duvet y salir de su departamento.

Tenía antojo de comida mexicana, y estaba tan feliz por el hecho de que al día siguiente tomaría un café con Bokuto que no le importaba que el lugar se encontrara a cuarenta y cinco minutos en subterráneo y que no tuviera servicio a domicilio.

Además el pozole de ese lugar era bastante reconfortante.

Se colocó los audífonos, ignorando el hecho de que su audífono izquierdo no funcinaba bien, escuchandose la mitad del volumen que su audífono derecho. Después de su conversación con Bokuto no podía importarle menos aquel pequeño inconveniente.

El viaje en el subterráneo paso sin novedad alguna, pudiendo ignorar al resto de los usuarios gracias a sus airpods y a la novela que había descargado en su celular. No le gustaba mucho leer en una pantalla, pero debido al peligro inminente de que su libro terminase mojado, había decidido que la versión en ebook tendría que ser suficiente por el momento.

Cuando salió de la estación bajo la protección de su paraguas amarillo, notó una pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle, por lo que decidió desviarse un poco de su ruta e ir a revisar el horario de esta.

_Cerrado 24 y 25 de Diciembre._

Otro lugar tendría que ser.

Volvió a cruzar la calle, decidiendo que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar en internet cuando hablase con Bokuto al día siguiente.

Después de cinco minutos caminando se encontró a la entrada del restaurante.

— Buenas tardes— lo saludo una joven de cabello rizado con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Quiere comer aquí o quiere pedir para llevar?

— Buenas tardes— dijo el chico mientras entraba al restuarante—. Quisiera pedir para llevar.

— Muy bien, aquí está el menú— dijo la chica entregandole una hoja laminada, para después dedicar una rápida mirada al lugar y sonreír—. El comedor está bastante vacío, si quieres puedes sentarte...

Keiji sonrió.

— Muchas gracias— dijo el joven sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una mesa cercana. Revisó el menú, decidiendose después de leerlo un par de veces— Quisiera una orden de tamales, un plato grande de pozole y dos órdenes de flautas.

La joven asintió mientras anotaba la orden.

— ¿Algo de tomar? Tenemos champurrado, que es una bebida caliente, es algo espesa y dulce— ofreció la chica.

— Ah sí, quisiera un vaso de eso también.

La chica lo volteó a ver un tanto desconcertada.

— ¿Los demás no irán a querer...?

Keiji se encontraba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando comprendió a que se refería la chica.

— Ah, la comida es para mí...

La chica se sonrojó y comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, ante lo cual Keiji tuvo que asegurarle en repetidas ocasiones que no había problema, diciendole que entendía que la cantidad de comida que había parecía para más personas, pero que en realidad había pedido comida para poder recanlentar comida al día siguiente, esto último siendo una mentira dicha para intentar mantener un poco de su dignidad y no quedar como un glotón.

Una vez que la chica dejó la orden en la cocina, volvió a estar frente a Keiji.

— ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?— preguntó la chica—. No hay mucho que hacer aquí.

El periodista negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar la silla frente a él, ante lo cual la joven asintió, tomando asiento.

— Mi nombre es Emilia Barrón, por cierto.

— Akaashi Keiji— se presentó el periodista. Un silencio no necesariamente incómodo se instaló entre los dos, de igual manera, decidió hablar para romperlo—. Sin intentar ser entrometido, ¿por qué se encuentran abiertos esta noche?

La joven sonrió.

— Oh, somos testigos de Jehová, nosotros no celebramos estas fiestas— respondió la chica—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te lleva a comprar comida mexicana en esta noche?

— En Japón no celebramos realmente estas fiestas— respondió, decidiendo omitir el hecho de que no tenía con quien celebrar la noche. Frunció levemente el ceño pensando que en realidad si había tenido al menos tres ofertas para celebrar la fiesta, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle al recordar que lo mejor no era importunar a los demás en una fecha tan especial.

— ¿Eres de Japón?

— Si— respondió el joven, sonriendo ante el asombro en la voz de la chica.

Cuando la chica se encontraba a punto de decir algo más, la campana de la entrada volvió a sonar.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Debo de ir a atender!— se disculpó la joven antes de levantarse e ir a la entrada—. ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Quiere comer aquí o para llevar?

— Para llevar, de hecho quisiera hacer una orden un poco grande, no hay problema, ¿o sí?

— ¡En lo absoluto! ¿Quiere ver el menú?

— Si, sería bueno.

— Aquí lo tiene, si quiere puede tomar asiento, no hay problema.

— Muchas gracias.

Después de unos minutos fue obvio que la joven no volvería a acompañarlo, por lo que Keiji volvió a sacar su celular para retomar el libro que había estado leyendo en el camino.

Cuando se encontraba terminando de leer el primer párrafo, la chica volvió, presentandole una bolsa llena de cajas de comida.

— Serán 49.56, sólo aceptamos efectivo, por cierto.

— Conserva el cambio— dijo Keiji entregandole tres billetes de veinte dólares a la chica—. Muchas gracias, feliz Noche Buena.

La joven sonrió asintiendo.

— Feliz Noche Buena.

Tomó su comida y se dirigió a la salida al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba por segunda ocasion.

Y por segunda vez en el día, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de enormes ojos dorados.

— ¿Akaashi?

— ¿Bokuto-san?

Keiji repasó mentalmente su apariencia. Uno joggers verdes cuyo único fin eran ser usados en casa, unas botas militares color vino, una chaqueta color negro, un gorro y bufanda color gris. En definitiva no era el mejor atuendo para encontrarse con el dueño de sus fantasias y sueños.

Maldita fuera su suerte y su antojo por comida mexicana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no saben cual es el juego del elfante blanco no se preocupen! En el siguiente capítulo lo explicaré más a fondo, sólo necesitan saber que es un juego de intercambio de regalos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!
> 
> Como siempre, sientanse libres de dejar kudos, comentarios o lo que gusten! De verdad pueden preguntarme, decirme, contarme o quejarse de lo que gusten en la caja de comentarios aquí abajo!
> 
> Feliz casi Noche Buena!!  
> Cuídense!!


	5. El juego del Elefante Blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba seguro que Akaashi debía ser modelo.
> 
> No era posible que alguien se viera tan bien en un atuendo que evidentemente no se había puesto ninguna clase de esfuerzo.
> 
> — ¿Al final si encontraste alguien con quien pasar la Noche Buena?— preguntó el músico un tanto desconcertado al ver la cantidad de comida que Akaashi llevaba en sus manos, después de todo Akaashi le había parecido determinado a pasar la noche solo.
> 
> Las mejillas de Akaashi se colorearon ligeramente.
> 
> — En realidad no, p-pedí esto para mi...— murmuró el azabache ocultando parte bajo su bufanda.
> 
> Koutarou deseo girarse y estrellar su frente contra la puerta.
> 
> .
> 
> Bokuto se rascó la sien, claramente avergonzado.
> 
> — Creí que habías querido evitar estar mientras intercambiabamos regalos... porque bueno, ¿no tendrías ningún regalo?
> 
> Keiji sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.
> 
> — No es como que fuera a esperar un regalo tomando en cuenta que vine a cenar de imprevisto, Bokuto-san.
> 
> — ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, pero cuando lo iba a publicar se me ocurrió una mejor idea con varias escenas y terminé reescribiendo el capítulo. Por eso también debo de reescribir el siguiente capítulo, lo siento, pero creo que terminaré publicando los capítulos de Diciembre en Enero Porfavor ténganme paciencia!
> 
> I bueno, disfruten, me reí mucho re-escribiendo el capítulo!

Estaba seguro que Akaashi debía ser modelo.

No era posible que alguien se viera tan bien en un atuendo que evidentemente no se había puesto ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

— ¿Al final si encontraste alguien con quien pasar la Noche Buena?— preguntó el músico un tanto desconcertado al ver la cantidad de comida que Akaashi llevaba en sus manos, después de todo Akaashi le había parecido determinado a pasar la noche solo.

Las mejillas de Akaashi se colorearon ligeramente.

— En realidad no, p-pedí esto para mi...— murmuró el azabache ocultando parte de su rostro bajo su bufanda.

Koutarou deseo girarse y estrellar su frente contra la puerta.

Había olvidado el hecho de que Akaashi parecía ser un glotón y acababa de señalar el hecho al reportero.

— ¡Koutarou! ¿Qué haces en la puerta? ¡Ven!— exclamó su cuñado volteando a verlo antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido—. ¡Oh! ¿Es tú amigo? ¡Dile que venga a sentarse! ¡No creo que tarden mucho en darnos la comida! Si quiere podemos darle un aventón...— ofreció Javier guiñandole el ojo.

Porque claro Javier era casi tan malo siendo discreto como él mismo y sus hermanas.

— Ah... No quisiera importunar— murmuró Akaashi alternando su mirada entre Javier y Koutarou.

Cuando la vista de Akaashi se encontró en Javier, Koutarou le lanzó una mirada suplicante, ante la cual Javier asintió no muy discretamente.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Ven! Tú eres quien le dió a Koutarou la lista de restaurantes abiertos, ¿no?— dijo el mayor levantandose de su silla y caminando hacia los dos jóvenes de la entrada—. Ven vamos al menos dejanos hacer algo para agradecerte que hayas salvado nuestra cena de Noche Buena— dijo tomando la comida de los brazos de Akaashi y secuestrandola para llevarla a la mesa.

Koutarou vió como los hombros de Akaashi se tensaban antes de que el azabache comenzase a caminar hacia la mesa en la que Javier se había vuelto a sentar.

— Ah... No fue nada, simplemente...

— Tonterías, además... Cenar esto me recuerda mucho a las cenas que hace mi familia en México— declaró Javier con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, soy Javier, cuñado de Koutarou.

— Akaashi Keiji...

— Un gusto, Akaashi.

— Igualmente Javier-san.

— ¡Vaya es casi como hablar con mis suegros cuando recién los conocí!— exclamó Javier sonriendo, dejando que el silencio se hiciese presente un momento.

— ¿Celebra usted estas fechas en México?— preguntó de pronto Akaashi.

Javier sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Claro! ¡Son de las fiestas favoritas de mi familia!

Akaashi asintió antes se sacar algo de su chaqueta y colocarlo en la mesa.

— Disculpe, pero soy reportero para el Post... Y pronto publicaré un artículo sobre estas fechas, ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas?

Koutarou vió la escena incrédulo mientras caminaba a la mesa para sentarse junto a Akaashi.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Pero con una condición!— declaró el hombre sonriendo de una manera que ponía en alerta a cada célula del cuerpo de Koutarou.

— Eh, no puedo darle dinero por la entrevista...

Su cuñado rió de buena gana.

— ¡No hablo de eso! ¡Mi condición es que vengas a cenar con nosotros!— Tanto Akaashi como Koutarou se tensaron al escuchar eso—. ¡Vamos no pongas esa cara! ¡Escuché que Koutarou te invitó a pasar la Noche Buena cuando te pidió la lista de restaurantes! Nadie debe de pasar solo esta noche, así que... ¿por qué no nos acompañas? ¡Cenaremos lo mismo!

Akaashi volteó a verlo claramente mortificado y Koutarou lo comprendió. Él mismo había sido víctima de las técnicas de convencimiento de su cuñado.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Akaashi finalemente asintió, haciendo que el corazón de Koutarou se detuviese un momento.

— Está bien— murmuró el azabache abriendo una aplicación de grabación de su Iphone.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

De pronto toda la tensión del cuepo de Akaashi pareció abandonarlo, justo en el momento que pulsaba el botón que aparecía en medio de su pantalla.

— ¿Tiene planes para esta víspera?

Tanto Javier como Koutarou sonrieron al ver el aire profesional en Akaashi.

— Cenar comida mexicana en casa de la familia de mi esposa, cuya familia, por cierto, es japonesa...

.

— Pasa, adelante— dijo Javier abriendo la puerta para que Keiji pasara cargando su bolsa de comida—. Deja la comida en la cocina, si es ahí a la derecha. No te preocupes, no tocaremos esa bolsa, podrás desayunar mañana.

De pronto la voz alarmada de Bokuto resonó en el recibidor.

— ¡Lo siento Akaashi! ¡Pero será mejor si te quitas tus zapatos...!— comenzó a decir el joven de cabello gris en el momento que Akaashi dejaba la bolsa en una pequeña mesa a la entrada con la intención de desocupar sus manos para desanudar sus botas.

— No se preocupe, Bokuto-san, eso planeaba hacer— respondió Keiji tomando una de las zapatillas de interiores que Javier le había señalado.

— También deberías deshacerte de tu chaqueta, la entrada está fría, pero mi esposa y su hermana hicieron equipo para obligar a mis suegros a encender la calefacción.

Keiji se tensó.

Debajo de su chamarra llevaba una vieja sudadera de su grupo favorito de música, la cual tenía con él siete años y no se encontraba en el mejor estado. El suéter negro, que combinaba un poco más con el color verde de su pantalón se encontraba lleno de pelusas, mientras que el grueso suéter que se encontraba en mejor estado era de un color naranja fosforescente, que había jurado nunca usar frente a alguien que no fuese parte de su grupo de amigos. Quedarse sólo con un termal pensado para ser una camisa interior tampoco era una opción.

Le dedicó una preocupada a la ropa de Javier y Koutarou, piendo atención a la ropa que habían revelado al quitarse sus chamarras. Javier usaba una sueter de cuello alto que obviamente sólo usaba en eventos importantes y Koutarou llevaba un saco rojo, una camisa blanca de botones y una corbata verde perfectamente anudada.

Le dedicó otra mirada a su propio atuendo, decidiendo que lo mejor era pensar en una excusa y salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

— Ah... Bokuto-san...

— ¡Por fin llegaron!— gritó una joven con con los mismos ojos y cabello que Bokuto—. ¡Tardaron demasiado!

— No es como que hubiera muchos lugares como para conseguir toda una cena en Noche Buena, Lisa— replicó Javier entregandole unas bolsas de comida a la joven.

— Bueno, al menos cenaremos algo, ¿no?— dijo la joven tomando sus bolsas antes de clavar una sorprendida mirada en Keiji—. ¿Eh?

— ¡Él es Akaashi!— exclamó rápidamente Bokuto—. ¡Es mi amigo que nos dijo donde podríamos encontrar comida! ¡Nos lo encontramos en el mismo restaurante al que fuimos y Javier lo convenció de cenar con nosotros!

La joven de ojos dorados sonrió con todo su rostro.

— ¡Así que tú fuiste nuestro salvador! ¡Soy Lisa, hermana mayor de Koutarou!

— ¡Y responsable de que vayamos a cenar comida mexicana en Noche Buena!— exclamó una joven sumamente parecida a Lisa, siendo la mayor diferencia un vientre bastante abultado—. Yo soy Megumi, hermana mayor de ambos y esposa de Javier.

Akaashi deseó poder desaparecer del lugar en el momento.

— Akaashi Keiji...

Ambas mujeres compartieron una sonrisa que sinceramente intrigó al reportero, antes de tomar la comida de los otros dos hombres y de la mesa del recibidor, para luego desaparecer en un cuarto que se encontraba a la izquierda.

— Ah... Bokuto-san, Javier-san, creo que esto no fue una buena idea, no debería de estar interrumpiendo en su cena...— comenzó a decir comenzando a dar un paso atrás.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Vamos pasa!— interrumpió Javier antes de caminar rumbo al mismo lugar que las dos mujeres.

— Ah Bokuto-san, lo siento pero no estoy vestido para la ocasión, lamento no haberlo notado antes...— comenzó a decir Akaashi deseando que su voz no se escuchara tan suplicante como se escuchaba en sus oídos.

Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido antes de quitarse su corbata y saco, colocarlos en el perchero, enrollar las mangas de su camisa y desfajarla, dejando a la vista varias arrugas causadas por el tiempo que la prenda llevaba atrapada debajo del pantalón.

— ¡Listo!— exclamó el músico sonriendo—. Tranquilo, te ves muy bien, mejor que cualquier otra persona se podría ver vestida así— agregó.

Keiji sintió que se sonrojaba ante el comentario y pensando que probablemente se arrepentiría, se deshizo de su bufanda y gorro, siendo seguidos de su chaqueta y su sudadera, para después quitarse los dos suéteres y luego volver a colocarse el suéter color naranja.

— ¡Sabía que podías usar más suéteres debajo de los enormes!— exclamó el de cabello gris ayudandole a colgar sus prendas en la entrada—. ¡Por cierto! ¡Me gusta ese suéter! ¡Es llamativo!

— Gracias— murmuró el azabache bajando el rostro en un intento de que Bokuto no fuese a notar que su sonrojo había aumentado aún más. Uso su celular para revisar el estado de su cabello, cual por suerte sólo se encontraba un tanto aplastado, pasó su manos por su cabello, revolviendolo un poco, antes de volver a acomodar su flequillo.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien se puede ver tan bien en ropa deportiva y sólo pasandose la mano por el cabello?— preguntó Lisa, pasando frente al recibidor con varios platos de comida en los brazos.

— No tengo idea— respondió Bokuto antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Keiij y empujarlo suavemente—. Vamos a comer.

Caminó hacía donde Bokuto le indicaba, preguntandose a sí mismo como es que había terminado voluntariamente en esa situación.

La cálida mano en sobre su hombro le dió su respuesta.

.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te encuentras cenando con nosotros, Akaashi-kun?— preguntó la madre de Koutarou con una voz que fingía amabilidad pero que él sabía que escondía una agresividad disimulada.

El joven de cabello gris mordió su labio angustiado.

Su madre obviamente sospechaba que Akaashi era más que un amigo.

El problema era que Akaashi en verdad sólo era un amigo.

Aún si Koutarou deseaba con todo su ser que ambos fuesen algo más que amigos.

Otro problema es que probablemente tendría suerte si para el final de la cena Akaashi continuaba siendo su amigo.

— Bokuto-san y Javier-san insistieron en que me uniese a su cena— respondió Akaashi con el mismo aire profesional que Koutarou lo había visto usar al entrevisar a Javier en el restaurante.

La mujer asintió levemente antes de dar un bocado a su comida, haciendo una mueca de disgusto nada discreta al saborearla.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón de que aceptaras su invitación? ¿No tenías mejores planes?

— En realidad no, mi plan original era recoger la comida e ir a mi departamento a cenar mientras veía algún evento en televisión.

— ¿Y por qué era ese tú plan para pasar Noche Buena? ¿Acaso no tienes familia con quien pasarla?

— Mi familia nunca a celebrado estas fiestas, además es un poco difícil pasar la noche con ellos tomando en cuenta que se encuentran en Japón.

Koutarou parpadeó un tanto sorprendido ante el hecho de que Akaashi pudiese responder con tanta tranquilidad las preguntas de su madre. Volteó a ver a Megumi, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Vaya un conacional!— exclamó su tía sonriendo, dejando ver un trozo de comida atrapado entre sus dientes frontales—. ¿Entonces vives sólo aquí? ¿O vives con una comunidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Tía Makoto...— intentó intervenir Megumi.

— Si, vivo solo. Tengo siete años viviendo aquí, cuando comencé la universidad.

— ¿Oh? ¿Así que tienes un título? ¿En qué?— preguntó la tía de Koutarou antes de dar otro sorbo a su plato de pozole, haciendo una mueca de disgusto idéntica a la de su hermana.

— En Literatura con acentuación a ciencas políticas.

— ¿Y qué tan fácil es llegar al fin de mes con esa carrera?— preguntó la madre Koutarou haciendo que el joven de cabello gris apretase su cuchara. Su madre había decidido comenzar con los ataques directos. ¿Acaso planeaba asustar a Akaashi para que Koutarou no tuviese ninguna oportunidad con él?

— Más fácil de lo que usted podría creer— respondió el pelinegro con una tranquilidad digna de admirarse.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio, la cena continuó un tanto más silenciosa de lo usual, algo que Koutarou no sabía si debía intentar mantener o intentar arreglar. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Akaashi, quien se encontraba comiendo pozole con cuidado de no manchar su ropa con el caldo.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Koutarou?— preguntó de pronto la tía de Koutarou mientras empujaba su plato hacia enfrente, indicando que ya no comería.

Akaashi terminó de masticar y limpió elegantemente su boca antes de responder.

— En una venta de Black Friday, ambos queríamos la misma televisión— respondió el pelinegro.

— Curiosa manera de comenzar una amistad— dijo al mujer haciendo énfasis en la palabra amistad.

Koutarou gruñó un poco.

— ¿Sabes que Koutarou es bisexual?— preguntó de pronto su madre, haciendo que todos en la mesa voltearan a verla sorprendida.

Akaashi no respondió nada por unos momentos, los cuales Koutarou utilizó para comenzar a sentir como sus extremidades se enfriaban ligeramente.

— No lo sabía, aunque me alegro de que se sienta tan cómoda con eso como para que se lo diga a alguien que no tendría porque saberlo— respondió lentamente el azabache, con un tono que Koutarou no supo distinguir realmente—. Le recomiendo que tenga cuidado al comentar eso, muchos podrían considerar de mal gusto revelar algo tan privado a los demás.

El músico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la molestia en el rostro de su madre.

En un acto de valentía que probablemente en otro omneto habría cuestionado, tomó la mano de Akaashi por debajo de la mesa y dió un ligero apretón a esta.

Y sintió que su corazón estaballa al sentir que la mano de Akaashi correspondía el apretón.

.

En cuanto todos se comenzaron a levantar de la mesa murmurando algo acerca de comenzar a intercambiar regalos, Keiji se excusó para salir a fumar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que eso le podría hacer merecedor a una mirada reprobatoria de parte de los demás.

Una vez que se calzó de nuevo sus botas, sacó su paquete de cigarros y su cenicero de bolsillo del de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de la entrada, decidiendo ignorar la pesada lluvia que caía y agradecer que la entrada de la casa tuviese un techo que lo protegería. Una vez afuera sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría, un suéter y una camisa térmica no eran suficientes como para no tener frío. Aún así, decidió no entrar de vuelta por más ropa, después de todo no quería que esta se impregnara con el olor del cigarro.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento empujó un poco de la lluvia hacia él, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara ante el repentino golpe de frío.

Por un momento pensó en volver a la calidez del interior de la residencia de la familia Bokuto.

Pero en verdad necesitaba ese cigarro.

Cuando había consumido medio cigarro, la puerta del recibidor se abrió.

— ¡Hey! ¡Está helando aquí! ¡Vamos, entra!— exclamó Bokuto sin salir por completo de la casa. Keiji levantó un poco su mano, mostrando que aún no terminaba su cigarro, haciendo que Bokuto abriese los ojos de par en par—. ¡Espera! ¿En verdad saliste a fumar?

Keiji arqueó una ceja antes de llevar el cigarro a sus labios y dar una larga calada, luego giró el rostro y después de unos momentos expulsó el humo. Una vez hecho eso, volteó su rostro para ver a Bokuto.

— ¿Por qué diría que saldría a fumar si no lo fuera a hacer?

Bokuto se rascó la sien, claramente avergonzado.

— Creí que habías querido evitar estar mientras intercambiabamos regalos... porque bueno, ¿no tendrías ningún regalo?

Keiji sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No es como que fuera a esperar un regalo tomando en cuenta que vine a cenar de imprevisto, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero...!

— Tranquilo, sólo necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Bokuto asintió antes de fruncir el ceño.

— Nunca pensé que fueras la clase de persona que fuma.

Keiji se encogió de hombros.

— Intento no hacerlo seguido, cuando estaba en la universidad, creo que fumaba una cajetilla diaria... Dos si era época de exámenes— respondió el periodista sonriendo de lado, recordando todos los regaños que había sufrido por parte de sus amigos respecto a eso, incluyendo que Osamu se negase a besarlo cuando hubiera fumado.

— Entonces, que sólo hayas fumado una vez en todo este tiempo es un logro, ¿verdad?— preguntó Bokuto con cierta burla en su voz.

— Uno muy grande tomando en cuenta el interrogatorio que pasé con tu madre ahí, Bokuto-san— bromeó Keiji, intentando dejar en claro que lo que acababa de decir era una broma.

Al ver la expresión del músico comprendió que no lo había logrado.

— Es brom...

— Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que mamá haría eso lo habría pensado mejor antes de invitarte— dijo el joven.

Keiji volteó a ver su cigarro, todavía podía dar un par de caladas más a este, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo. Extendió la mano que lo sostenía hacia la lluvia y una vez que este se encontro empapado por completo tomó su cenicero portátil y tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro en este.

— No te preocupes Bokuto-san, creo que entiendo que tu madre se comportó así porque supuso que soy tu pareja, ¿me equivoco?— dijo el periodista, quien al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bokuto sonrió de lado—. Bingo.

— Lo siento...

— No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa. Además, cuando me invitaron, no creo que haya sido con la intención de que esto sucediera.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo no quería que pasaras Noche Buena solo!

Keiji sintió que sus labios que sus labios se curveaban ligeramente hacia arriba.

— Y le agradezco mucho eso, tenía dos años pasando la Noche Buena solo— respondió el pelinegro.

— ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que la pasaras solo a haber sufrido el interrogatorio de mi madre?

Keiji se encogió de hombros.

— No lo se, creo que la noche puede mejorar, si es que quieres que me quede un poco más de tiempo...

Los ojos de Bokuto parecieron brillar en ese instante.

— ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Prometo que el resto de la noche será mejor!

Keiji no tenía idea de porque había dicho eso, después de todo sabía que con el incómodo interrogatorio había obtenido la mejor excusa para retirarse sin terminar siendo grosero u obtener algún reproche de parte de Bokuto o su familia.

— No lo dudo ni por un segundo, Bokuto-san— dijo Keiji mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

Bokuto pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del periodista, haciendolo pasar al interior más rápido.

— ¡Estás helado! ¡Y mojado!

— Es el precio que pago por tener este vicio.

— ¿Sabes? Si te soy sincero no veo cual es el punto de fumar— murmuró Bokuto mientras Keiji se quitaba sus botas.

— Ni yo realmente.

Bokuto parpadeó claramente confundido por su respuesta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, comencé a fumar en la preparatoria, varios lo hacían y supongo que lo veía como algo normal, fue bastante difícil seguir fumando cuando comencé a vivir aquí— relató el pelinegro sonriendo al recordar como en Japón los empleados de las tiendas de conveniencia no le prestaban atención al hecho de que un chico con uniforme de preparatoria comprase cigarros—. Tenía que pagarle a mis vecinos para que compraran los cigarros por mí...

La risa de Bokuto resonó en el recibidor.

.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan de una vez! ¡Los estabamos esperando!— exclamó Lisa mientras salía de la cocina con una enorme rebanada de pastel.

Koutarou arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Para qué nos esperabas? ¿Para comer medio pastel en una sola rebanada?

Lisa frunció el ceño.

— ¡Para tu información aún queda mucho pastel! ¡Pero sólo por eso todo lo que queda es mio!— gritó la chica antes de entrar a la sala, dejando sólos a los dos jóvenes mientras reían divertidos.

— ¡Lisa! ¡No puedes comerte todo el pastel tú sola!— exclamó la madre de Koutarou.

— ¡Sólo mirame!

Koutarou rió por el intercambio entre su madre y su hermana, antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo a Akaashi, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Es normal que se hablen así?

— Todo el tiempo se hablan así— respondió la voz de Megumi, quien salía de la cocina con un trozo de pastel igual de grande que el del plato de Lisa.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quedó algo para mí y Akaashi?— preguntó preocupado antes de correr a la cocina, encontrandose que quedaba menos de un tercio del pastel hecho por Megumi—. ¡Hey! ¡Dejaron muy poco pastel!— se quejó antes de cortar dos grandes trozos y salir de la cocina con los dos platos—. Toma, te iba a invitar a comer pastel en un rato porque supuse que tal vez no querrías comer pastel después de fumar, pero si lo dejaba ahí más tiempo no creo que mis hermanas fueran a dejarte probarlo...

Akaashi sonrió aceptando el pastel antes de seguirlo a la sala, donde el resto de su familia se encontraba sentada, cada uno con unos cuantos regalos cerca de ellos.

— ¿Es qué ninguno de ustedes sabe moderar su consumo de azúcar?— preguntó la madre de Koutarou, quien ahora usaba alrededor del cuello la bufanda que Koutarou le había regalado.

Koutarou gruñó antes de sonreír de lado.

— No realmente, supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no nos dejaras comer nada azucarado de niños— respondió Megumi sonriendo antes de señalar los espacios vacíos en el sofá que ella se encontraba—. Ahora, ¿podemos empezar ya con este juego?

Koutarou sonrió antes colocar su mano en el hombro de Akaashi, haciendolo caminar hacia donde su hermana les había indicado que se sentaran.

— Me dices que te parece el pastel— susurró Megumi a Akaashi, quien asintió claramente confundido.

— Es un pastel que Javier le enseñó a hacer, es de tres leches, así que por eso es húmedo— explicó Koutarou mientras veía como Javier colocaba en la mesa de centro los regalos que todos habían traído para el juego del elefante blanco.

Akaashi asintió antes de llevarse n bocado de pastel a la boca, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

— Es dulce pero... no siento que este comiendo una cucharada de azúcar...— murmuró el pelinegro antes de voltear a ver a Megumi y sonreír—. Está muy rico.

Megumi sonrió de lado a lado.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Akaashi.

Koutarou se encontraba a punto de agregar algo a la conversación cuando Javier habló.

— ¡Bien! Entonces ¿quienes no han jugado esto antes?— preguntó Javier.

— Creo que sabes que sólo nosotras dos no hemos jugado antes, Javier— respondió la tía de Koutarou.

El músico notó que Akaashi se encontraba bastante concentrado en comer su pastel, por lo que decidió preguntarle directamente.

— ¿Has jugado esto antes?

El periodista volteó a verlo confundido.

— ¿Eh? Bueno... no, pero no jugaré... no traje ningún regalo...— comenzó a murmurar el joven antes de ser interrumpido por Lisa.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Papá no jugará porque dice que prefiere ver a los demás hacer el ridículo que él hacer el ridículo!

— Pero... el dinero...

— Tranquilo, Akaashi-kun, no me haré más pobre por dos regalos para un juego— intervino el padre de Koutarou.

Koutarou volteó a ver a su padre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa discreta.

Sabía que esa era una manera discreta de querer compensar la manera en la que su madre había actuado.

— Bien las reglas son simples— dijo Javier mientras colocaba una taza navideña frente a Lisa—. Cada quien tomará dos papeles y comenzaremos a tomar regalos en el orden de los números. Cuando todos tengan un número seguiré explicando.

Koutarou tomó dos papeles de la taza que su cuñado le había extendido y los abrió de inmediato.

Un cuatro y un doce.

El músico sonrió, eran buenos números, el cuatro le dejaría agarrar rápido con la oportunidad de robar y el doce le dejaría robar el regalo que quisiera por ser de los últimos.

— ¿Qué números tienes?— preguntó al pelinegro quien al igual que él, había abierto los papeles para ver sus números. Estiró su cuello para ver los turnos de Akaashi, pero este los ocultó de su vista.

— Javier-san no dijo nada de saber el turno de los demás— dijo el pelinegro en un tono burlón—. No seas tramposo.

— ¡Si Koutatou! ¡No hagas trampa!

Koutarou rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

— Te acabas de ganar un enemigo, Akaashi— declaró Koutarou.

— No creo que tenga mucho de que preocuparme, Bokuto-san— retó el pelinegro.

El duelo de miradas se vió interrumpido por la voz de Javier.

— ¡Bien! ¿Quién tiene el número uno?

— ¡Yo!— exclamó Megumi sonriendo.

— Bien, se que tú sabes como jugar esto pero igual lo explicaré— dijo Javier—. Megumi tomará un regalo de la mesa. ¿Quién tiene el dos?— preguntó mientras su esposa veía uno por uno los regalos que se encontraban en la mesa.

— Ese sería yo— dijo Akaashi mostrando el papel con un número dos.

— Bien, tienes dos opciones, puedes tomar un regalo de la mesa, o puedes robarle a Megumi su regalo— explicó el hombre al mismo tiempo que Megumi tomaba finalmente una caja alargada envuelta en papel verde con franjas doradas, ante lo cual Javier frunció el ceño—. ¡Por favor no tomen el regalo que ustedes mismos trajeron! ¡Eso le quitará diversión al juego! ¡Megumi! ¡Toma otro regalo!

La joven refunfuñó algo inteligible antes de tomar una caja color rojo envuelta con un gran moño plateado.

Akaashi estiró su brazo y tomó un regalo con envoltura de Besbuy.

Justo el regalo que Koutarou había comprado.

— ¡Bien! ¿Quién tiene el número tres?

— Esa sería yo— dijo la madre de Koutarou—, ¿podrías pasarme tu regalo, Megumi?

Megumi gruñó algo antes de darle el regalo a la mujer, quien sonreía satisfecha.

— ¡Bien hubo un robo! ¡Para que esto no se extienda demasiado, cada regalo puede ser robado un máximo de tres veces! ¡La cuarta persona en tener el regalo se lo quedará definitivamente! ¡El juego terminará cuando todos tengan dos regalos!

— Como mamá me robó el regalo, tomaré otro— agregó Megumi antes de tomar una caja envuelta en papel café, la cual Koutarou reconoció como el regalo que había recogido de la tienda de cerámica.

Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Lisa, quien le devolvió la mirada con cierto aire de malicia.

Lo mejor era que Megumi se quedase con ese regalo.

— Exacto, si les roban el regalo, ustedes deben de tomar otro. También pueden robar de vuelta el regalo que les quitaron, siempre y cuando no hayan pasado las tres veces que puede ser robado. ¿Quién tiene el cuatro?

Koutarou mostro su papel.

— Lo siento Akaashi, pero tomaré ese bonito paquete— dijo el joven de cabello gris sonriendo de lado a lado.

Akaashi le tendió el regalo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Puedo tomar otro?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— Si, puedes robar uno o tomar uno nuevo— dijo Javier.

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelanta y comenzó a inspeccionar las cajas de los regalos, hasta tomar una bolsa dorada.

— OK, ¿y él cinco? ¿Quién lo tiene?

— Ese sería yo, de nuevo— dijo Akaashi sosteniendo su regalo con una mano y el papel con el número cinco en la otra.

— Oh vaya, si tienes suerte te quedarás con tus regalos— dijo Megumi sonriendo de lado.

Akaashi asintió antes de tomar la otra caja de Bestbuy de la mesa.

— Yo tengo el seis— dijo la tía de Koutarou mostrando su papel y levantandose a tomar la caja más grande de todas. La caja que contenía las tangas que había comprado en Victoria's Secret—. Oh, esto se siente pesado— murmuró la mujer sonriendo satisfecha.

— Bien el siete soy yo— dijo Javier antes de tomar la caja de Bestbuy de las manos de Koutarou—, lo siento— agregó sonriendo.

— El que lo siente soy yo— declaró Koutarou antes de volver a tomar el regalo de las manos de Javier—. Y este sería el tercer robo, así que este bebé se queda conmigo— declaró el de cabello gris sonriendo de lado a lado.

Ya no había manera en que le robaran esos audífonos.

— ¿Te recuerdo que puede que no sea de Bestbuy y sólo sea una envoltura con un mal regalo adentro?— preguntó Megumi sonriendo de lado—. Espero sea un juego para tejer.

— ¡Si es un juego para tejer veré un tutorial de Youtube y te haré un suéter espantoso! ¡Con uno de esos estambres que pican!— replicó Koutarou sonriendo de lado.

— Bien, entonces yo tomaré este— dijo Javier tomando un regalo de la mesa—. ¿Quién es el ocho?

— Yo— dijo Lisa antes de tomar la caja dorada de las manos de Akaashi.

Akaashi frunció el ceño, haciendo que Koutarou tuviese que reprimir una risa.

Para er alguien que no había tenido pensado jugar, se estaba tomando el juego muy enserio.

.

Keiji tuvo que contener un gruñido mientras entregaba el regalo que había logrado obtener.

Por quinta vez.

Lisa sonrió mientras tomaba el paquete color negro.

— Vamos, róbale uno a mi madre o a la tía Makoto— dijo Megumi entre risas.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros antes de asentir.

— ¿Disculpe, me podría dar el regalo del moño dorado?— preguntó el pelinegro.

La mujer refunfuñó un poco antes de darle la caja más grande de todas a Akaashi.

Sintió como Bokuto se tensaba junto a él.

— A-Akaashi...

— Tuviste que haber pensado en robar ese en lugar del mío, Bokuto-san— murmuró el periodista satisfecho consigo mismo de haberse hecho de ese regalo.

— Vamos, Haru, dame la bolsa verde— dijo la tía de Bokuto, robándole el regalo a su hermana.

— Hmm, Akaashi-kun, ¿podrías darme la bolsa pequeña?— pidió la madre de Bokuto sonriendo de lado.

Sexta vez que le robaban un regalo.

Keiji volteó a ver a los tres regalos que continuaban en la mesa antes de negar con la cabeza y voltear a ver a Megumi.

— ¿Podría darme el regalo pequeño?— preguntó antes de que Megumi le entregase una regalo mucho más pesado de lo que esperaba—. Oh— murmuró.

— Bien, ¿el doce?

— Ese soy yo— dijo Bokuto sonriendo antes de tomar una caja alargada de la mesa.

— Y yo tengo el trece...

— ¡Esperen! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Quiero la caja grande que tiene Akaashi!— exclamó Bokuto dejando la caja alargada en la mesa de nuevo y extendiendo su mano a Keiji.

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— No creo que puedas hacer eso, Bokuto-san, tuviste que habermelo quitado cuando era tu turno— declaró el pelinegro con cierta diversión.

— ¡Javier aún no toma su regalo! ¡Todavía puedo robar el tuyo! ¿No?

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a la madre de Bokuto, quien al no tener el gesto de seriedad permanente en su rostro se parecía muchísimo a sus hijos.

Akaashi sintió como sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba.

— ¡Vamos, Kou! ¡No seas tramposo!— exclamó Megumi—. Toma tu regalo y deja que acabe el juego.

Koutarou murmuró algo que nadie comprendió y volvió a tomar la caja de la mesa.

Javier por su parte tomó otro regalo de la mesa.

— Y yo soy la catorce— declaró la tía de Bokuto antes de levantarse y tomar el regalo de las manos del periodista—. Lo siento, pero creo que este es el mejor regalo de todos.

Keiji sonrió de lado una vez que la mujer se encontró sentada de nuevo.

— Yo también creo lo mismo, disculpeme— dijo el joven antes de levantarse y pararse frente a la mujer—, pero, ¿me devolvería el regalo?

La mujer rió de buena gana antes de entregarle el regalo a Keiji.

— Me agradas, Akaashi-kun— dijo la mujer antes de levantarse y tomar el último regalo de la mesa—. Ya es hora de que esto acabe— declaró.

— ¡Entonces ya todos pueden abrir sus regalos!

Todos comenzaron a desenvolver los regalos, excepto Bokuto, por lo cual Keiji pensó que en realidad el músico realmente quería el regalo. El periodista sonrió ligeramente, decidiendo que una vez que abrieran los regalos le daría el regalo a Bokuto.

Después de todo ni siquiera había tenido la descencia de aportar regalos para el juego.

Buscó el lugar donde se encontraba la cinta que unía el papel y lo despegó con cuidado hecho eso comenzó a deshacer los dobleces conel mayor cuidado posible.

— ¡Vamos Akaashi no seas tan cuidadoso! ¡Sólo rómpelo!— exclamó Lisa mientras abría uno de los regalos que había conseguido el cual contenía un juego de vasos para whiskey con temática de Star Wars—. ¡Oh! ¡Este es bueno! ¿Quién lo compró?

— ¿Ese fui yo? ¿O fuiste tú?— preguntó Javier a su esposa mientras Keiji terminaba de deshacerse de la envoltura.

Con cuidado retiró la cinta que unía las tapaderas de la caja, sintiendo como a su lado Bokuto se tensaba un tanto más.

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san, compartiré el regalo contigo— dijo Keiji dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa a Bokutoantes de abrir las tapaderas.

Cuando vió el interior de la caja no pudo evitar congelarse un momento.

Así que esa era la razón por la que Bokuto había estado tan tenso.

En el interior de la caja habían dos ladrillos envueltos en periódicos y un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rosa como el que había decorado la bolsa negra y rosa que Bokuto le había mostrado esa tarde. Aún si no hubiera sabido que era lo que Bokuto había comprado, el fuerte color del encaje hacía bastante evidente cual era el regalo.

— ¿Qué es, Akaashi-kun?— preguntó la tía de Bokuto.

— E-Eh... E-Este... ropa interior— logró murmurar Keiji.

Lisa se acercó a él y vió el interior del regalo, antes de soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¡Dios! ¿Quién fue?— exclamó la mujer entre risas acercando su mano a la ropa interior envuelta en papel rosa—. ¿Puedo?

— ¡Lisa! ¡Déjalo!— exclamó Bokuto.

— A-Ah...

Tomando el titubeo de Keiji como un si, Lisa tomó el pequeño paquete y lo deshizo, revelando tres tangas de encaje, una negra, una azul y una gris.

Al menos los colores se encontraban dentro de la gama de colores favoritos de Keiji.

— ¡Mira tía! ¡Akaashi te arrebató un muy buen regalo!— exclamó la doctora mostrandole la ropa a la mujer.

La mujer sonrió de lado.

— Debo decir que los colores le van más a Akaashi-kun que a mí— replicó la mujer con cierta malicia en su voz.

.

Koutarou no se atrevía a despegar su vista de Akaashi.

Por un momento, por un pequeño momento había creído que su tía sería quien se quedaría con el regalo y que todo resultaría como lo había planeado. Pero no, la caja se encontraba abierta en las piernas de Akaashi y Lisa se encontraba mostrando las tangas cuyos colores había seleccionado pensando en él.

— Vaya suerte la tuya— susurró Megumi a su lado—. Por cierto, me alegra saber que tienes buen gusto para eso.

Koutarou rodó los ojos.

— Toma, disfrutalas Akaashi— dijo Lisa devolviendole las tangas a Akaashi, quien de inmediato tomó las prendas y las colocó de vuelta en la caja.

— Y yo que creía que querías el regalo— dijo Akaashi con la voz un tanto estresada.

— Lo siento, cuando compre eso pensaba en que alguien de mi familia las obtendría, no tú— dijo el músico—. Pero gracias por haberme ofrecido compartir el regalo— agregó, notando como Akaashi se sonrojaba levemente. De pronto comprendió la interpreatición que Akaashi probablemente había tomado—. ¡No me refería a eso!

Decidiendo no avergonzarse más abrió sus regalos, mientras sentía como el periodista abría con cuidado la envoltura de su otro regalo.

Mientras observaba los audífonos que él mismo había comprado unas horas antes y paquete de toallas, que probablemente habían sido obra de su madre o su padre, escuchó que Akaashi se encontraba abriendo la caja. Volteó a ver al chico, quien al ver el contenido abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Preocupado se acercó a ver el contenido de la caja, sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba también.

La risa de Lisa, quien sabía perfectamente que había en la caja que Koutarou había recogido unas horas antes de la tienda de cerámica, estalló inundando la habitación.

Megumi y Javier se acercaron a ver que era lo que estaba causando esa conmoción.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Vaya que esta vez te superaste!— exclamó Megumi riendo de manera nerviosa, claramente dividida entre reír a carcajadas como su hermana o disculparse con Akaashi.

Los padres y la tía de Bokuto se acercaron a ver el contenido del regalo, mostrando su sorpresa en diferentes grados. El padre de Koutarou simplemente abrió los ojos de par par antes de negar con la cabeza y alejarse; su madre frunció el ceño, chasqueo la lengua y murmuró algo parecido a ' _falta de respeto en su casa_ '; y su tía rio con malicia.

Koutarou estaba seguro que después de eso Akaashi le diría que lo mejor sería no salir al día siguiente por ese café.

— Vaya Akaashi, creo que el juego del elefante blanco no es lo tuyo— dijo Javier riendo discretamente.

El músico decidió que jamás invitaría a nadie que le interesara a jugar eso.

— S-Supongo que esto es k-karma— titubeó Akaashi, cuyo sonrojo no parecía estar dispuesto a desaparecer—, por haber p-participado sin aportar n-ningún regalo.

Koutarou volteó a ver el contenido del regalo que le había dado el tiro de gracia a sus oportunidades con Akaashi.

Un enorme y tosco dildo de cerámica.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad esto del juego del Elefante blanco es algo que juego con mis amigos en las fiestas que llegamos a hacer y siempre terminamos disfrutando más el juego que el regalo en sí. Como juegan el juego en el capítulo es como lo jugamos mis amigos y yo, con un regalo bueno y uno malo, pero también es divertido jugarlo con sólo regalos malos! Si un día llegan a jugarlo me dicen como la pasaron!
> 
> Respecto a la actitud de la madre de Bokuto, me estoy basando un poco en la madre estricta de un amigo mio, intente representarla como alguien serio, de mente un tanto cerrada (como no aceptando del todo que Bokuto sea gay) y estricta, pero que sin importar si está de acuerdo con las decisiones de sus hijos ella los ama (lo que podemos ver cuando usa la bufanda que Bokuto le regaló). Lo quise así porque es importante recordar que no todas las familias son tan perfectas pero que a pesar de los desacuerdos pueden amarse. Se que no siempre es el caso, pero me gusta pensar que si se puede.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son superbienvenidos!  
> Recuerden que cualquier duda, crítica, comentario, etc. es bienvenido y que para eso está la cajita de abajo!
> 
> Felices fiestas!! Cuidense! ♥


	6. Un Starbucks abierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, Keij, Kita-san nos dijo que te vió hoy en la tarde. Se que tenemos tiempo sin hablar, pero igual te quería desear una Feliz Navidad. Espero no la hayas pasado solo y hayas comido algo descente."_
> 
> _"Mi oferta de ser amigos sigue en pie. Espero un día la aceptes, cuidate Keiji."_
> 
> _"Rin y Tsumu te mandan saludos."_
> 
> Keiji frunció el ceño.
> 
> .
> 
> Continuararon revisando la ropa del armario de Koutarou hasta que este escuchó que al puerta de su apartamento se abría con violencia, escuchandose después una serie de pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su habitación, segundos más tarde Lisa se encontraba frente a él.
> 
> — ¿Megumi te hizo sacar opciones? Bien— declaró la joven acercandose a la cama y revisando las opciones de ropa que Megumi lo había hecho poner sobre su cama. Si era sincero, ninguna de las opciones lo convencía del todo, todas parecían más adecuadas para su trabajo que para ir a tomar un café con Akaashi—. Bien, todo eso es lo que no usaras— dijo de pronto la doctora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este iba a ser un sólo capítulo, pero como siempre, escribí demasiado... así que decidí dividir el capítulo de Navidad en dos.  
> Realmente no creo que el siguiente capítulo sea muy largo, pero me gusto el final de este capítulo.  
> Espero no tardar mucho escribiendo el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Y bueno, ¡Feliz inicio de año! Espero que tengan un lindo inicio de año y que su año este lleno de éxitos y salud.
> 
> Sin más que decirles, espero disfruten el capítulo.

Keiji se despertó inusualmente temprano para ser un día libre, no estaba seguro de que hora era, el cielo nublado no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a calcular la hora, pero estaba casi seguro que era antes de medio día. Permaneció cubierto por una gran cantidad de cobijas durante unos minutos, escuchando como se acumulaban mensajes en su celular, probablemente todos eran de parte de sus amigos. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero la tarea era prácticamente imposible debido a los mensajes que llegaban una y otra vez.

Maldita la hora en la que no había apagado su celular antes de dormir.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era tomar ese aparato y mínimo silenciarlo, salió de la calidez de su cama y corrió al otro lado de la habitación, donde había dejado su celular antes de dormir. Una vez que tomó su celular, corrió de vuelta a su cama y se cubrió lo más pronto que pudo.

Revisó la pantalla de inició descubriendo que los mensajes no sólo eran de sus amigos.

_"HoesHoesHoes: 76 mensajes"_

_"Bokuto-san: 9 mensajes"_

_"Número desconocido: 3 mensajes"_

Frunció el ceño preguntandose que número desconocido le mandaría tres mensajes un 25 de Diciembre. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia, probablemente alguien se había equivocado de número y lo había felicitado por error.

Decidió que primero revisaría los mensajes de la conversación que tenía con sus amigos, luego le avisaría al número desconocido que se había equivocado de número y finalmente vería los mensajes de Bokuto.

Su corazón de aceleró al pensar en el joven de cabello gris mientras abría la aplicación y entraba al chat con más mensajes. Pasó por los mensajes hasta llegar al más antiguo, enviado en la madrugada.

_Yaku-san: "¡Feliz Navidad chicos!"_

_Yaku-san: "El imbécil de Lev no soporta el alcohol y tiene resaca"_

Después de esos mensajes siguió una serie de fotografías que mostraban a Yaku y a Haiba en diferentes lugares de Tokio, la mayoría cubiertos de nieve y luces navideñas.

_Iwaizumu-san: "Feliz Navidad, asegúrate de que tome mucha agua y alguna bebida deportiva alta en sales"_

_Oikawa-san: "¡Iwa-chan! ¿Por qué no te preocupas así por mí cuando yo tengo resaca?"_

_Oikawa-san: "¡Feliz Navidad!"_

_Iwaizumi-san: "Por que a diferencia de tí, si aprecio a Haiba"_

_Oikawa-san: "¡Iwa-chan!"_

_Sugawara-san: "Lo dices como si no fueras a coger con él en unas horas"_

_Sugawara-san: "Por cierto, Feliz Navidad"_

Después del pequeño intercambio siguieron varias fotografías de parte de Oikawa, donde aparecía vestido con un traje de cuadros. En unas se encontraba cortando una jamón navideño, en otras sirviendo comida, y en otras se encontraba sentado en la sala con su padre, siendo esto último evidencia de que la madre de Oikawa había sido la responsable de tomar esas fotografías.

_Daichi-san: "Feliz Navidad, ¿nos veremos hoy en la casa de Oikawa?"_

_Oikawa-san: "¡Más les vale! ¡Ya tengo todo listo!"_

Otra serie de fotografías de Oikawa mostró que su casa se encontraba decorada y lista para recibirlos en unas horas.

Pasó rápidamente por los mensajes irrelevantes, los cuales iban desde emojis usados en exceso (cortesía de Oikawa) y diferentes fotografías de parte de Sugawara y Daichi, mostrandoles los perros de los padres de Sugawara y algunas fotografías de su viaje de vuelta a Nueva York.

Una vez que terminó de leer todos los mensajes, decidió que era momento de mandar el suyo.

_"Feliz Navidad, nos vemos en unas horas"_

_"¿Nos veremos en casa de Oikawa-san a las 5?"_

Hecho eso pasó a la conversación con el número desconocido.

_"Hey, Keij, Kita-san nos dijo que te vió hoy en la tarde. Se que tenemos tiempo sin hablar, pero igual te quería desear una Feliz Navidad. Espero no la hayas pasado solo y hayas comido algo descente."_

_"Mi oferta de ser amigos sigue en pie. Espero un día la aceptes, cuidate Keiji."_

_"Rin y Tsumu te mandan saludos."_

Keiji frunció el ceño.

Sabía que los mensajes no debían sorprenderlo del todo, después de todo él mismo le había dicho a Kita que les diera sus saludos a todos y Osamu había intentado mantener el contacto con él una vez que hubieron terminado su relación. Probablemente ya era momento de dejar ir su pequeño drama y dejar de evitar a toda costa a su ex.

_"Cené en casa de un amigo y para tu información cené pozole. Saluda a Suna-san y a Atsumu-san de mi parte por favor."_

_"Feliz Navidad Myaa-sam"_

Cerró la conversación de inmediato, no iba a esperar una respuesta.

Si bien estaba dispuesto a dejar de evitar a su ex-novio, eso no significaba que comenzaría a buscarlo o que se fuera a hacer ilusiones.

La conversación con Bokuto ahora marcaba once mensajes sin leer.

_"¡Akaashi! ¡Buenos días!"_

_"¡Feliz Navidad!"_

_"¡Disculpa lo del intercambio de ayer!"_

_"¡Creeme que nunca pensé que fueras a ganar el regalo que llevé!"_

_"¡Y nunca creí que Lisa sería capaz de llevar eso a una cena familiar!"_

_"Se que dijiste que no había problema. ¡Pero por favor no me odies!"_

_"Ah... la oferta del café sigue en pie."_

_"Encontré un Starbucks abierto."_

_"¿Quisieras ir aún por café?"_

_"¿Akaashi?"_

_"Ahora me odias, ¿verdad?"_

Tomando en cuenta que el último mensaje de Bokuto había llegado hacía un par de minutos, supuso que era seguro hablarle.

Al segundo tono se escuchó la voz de Bokuto.

— _¡Akaashi! ¡Hey! ¡Hola!_ — saludó el músico, cuya voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa.

— Hola, Bokuto-san. Iba responderte los mensajes, pero supuse que sería mejor llamarte— declaró el pelinegro sonriendo para sí mismo—. Veo que la oferta del café sigue en pie.

El sonido de algo quebrandose se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Mierda!_

— ¿Está todo bien, Bokuto-san?

— _¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Eh...! ¿Aún quieres ir por ese café? ¡Encontré un Starbucks abierto!_ — exclamó el joven del otro lado de la línea.

Keiji sintió como sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba.

— Claro. ¿Dónde está ese Starbucks?

— _¡En la Avenida Franklin! ¡Entre Easter Parkway y Lincoln Place! Está frente a la parada de autobús Franklin Av/Easter Pkwy, te puedo mandar la ubicación si quieres..._

El periodista hizo un recorrido mental por las calles, recordando la cafetería en el instante.

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, se donde está.

— _¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres que nos veamos ahí? ¡Puedo pasar a tu apartamento e ir juntos...! ¡No es que quiera pasar a tu apartamento! ¡No es que no quisiera...! ¡Sólo...!_ — comenzó a decir Bokuto sin terminar de decir ninguna idea—. _Podrías interrumpirme, ¿sabes? Así no haría el ridículo..._

Keiji no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de su pecho.

Era muy fácil reír con Bokuto.

— Si lo hiciera no sería divertido— se burló Keiji—. Pero no te preocupes, te veré ahí.

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos ahí!_

— Bokuto-san, ¿no olvidas algo?

— _¿Eh?_

— ¿A que hora nos veremos?

— _¡Ah! ¿Te parece en media hora?_

Keiji mordió su labio, indeciso.

— ¿Te molestaría si fuera en una hora? Ah... Acabo de despertar, necesito alistarme...

— _¿Te desperté con mis mensajes?_

— No, fueron los tuyos, creo que fueron los de mis amigos bombardeando el chat que tenemos _._

— _¡Menos mal! Entonces, ¿nos vemos en una hora?_

— Nos vemos en una hora, Bokuto-san.

— _¡No olvides llevar unas buenas botas! ¡Y tu paraguas!_

Keiji volvió a reír.

— Lo mismo te digo yo.

Fue el turno de Bokuto de reír.

— _¡Nos vemos!_

— Nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada, notando como había dos mensajes nuevos en la conversación con sus amigos.

_Oikawa-san: "Puedes llegar antes si quieres Akaa-chan"_

_Oikawa-san: "Iwa-chan ya está aquí"._

Keiji negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

_"No gracias, no quisiera llegar a interrumpirlos como en la universidad"_

_Oikawa-san: "¡Sólo fue una vez! ¡Y fue tu culpa por abrir la puerta sin avisar!"_

_"Y aún me niego a sentarme en tu comedor."_

.

Koutarou corrió a su armario en cuanto la pantalla marcó que la llamada había terminado.

Durante unos angustiosos minutos buscó en su armario una camiseta descente, antes de rendirse y mandar un mensaje a sus hermanas.

_"Vere a Akaashi en una hora para tomar café."_

_"Necesito ayuda URGENTE."_

_"No se que usar."_

Los mensajes de sus hermanas no tardaron en aparecer.

_Doctora Estúpida: "Voy para alla en este instante"_

_Doctora Estúpida: "Llegaré en diez."_

_Megumi: "Hazme una maldita video llamada, iremos viendo opciones."_

Koutarou sonrió antes de ir al contacto de su hermana mayor e iniciar la video llamada.

— Listo— dijo cuando vió el rostro de su hermana en la pantalla. La joven tenía el cabello trenzado y su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascarilla azul, la misma que Koutarou había usado en algunas ocasiones cuando hacía noches de películas con sus hermanas.

— _¡Por Dios Kou! ¡Necesito más detalles! ¿Cómo es que aceptó el café después de la cena de ayer?_ — preguntó la mujer—. _¡Muéstrame tu ropa tonto!_ — El músico rodó los ojos antes de seleccionar la otra cámara del celular—. _Veamos, ¿esa es la camisa azul que te regalo Tsukki en tu cumpleaños? Ponla en tu cama._

— Megumi, está helando, no creo que una camisa sea necesario...

— _Me pediste ayuda, ¿no? Ahora calla y hazme caso. Hmm.. Muestrame esa camisa, la que tiene la manga negra_ — indicó la mujer, quien al ver el logo de Jurassic Park en el frente, chasqueó la lengua—. _Olvidalo, dejala ahí._

Continuararon revisando la ropa del armario de Koutarou hasta que este escuchó que al puerta de su apartamento se abría con violencia, escuchandose después una serie de pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su habitación, segundos más tarde Lisa se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿Megumi te hizo sacar opciones? Bien— declaró la joven acercandose a la cama y revisando las opciones de ropa que Megumi lo había hecho poner sobre su cama. Si era sincero, ninguna de las opciones lo convencía del todo, todas parecían más adecuadas para su trabajo que para ir a tomar un café con Akaashi—. Bien, todo eso es lo que no usaras— dijo de pronto la doctora.

— _¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Lisa?_

— Y cuelga a Megumi, sólo nos estorbará— ordenó la joven sonriendo de lado—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Megumi, adiós.

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— Gracias, Megumi, Lisa me ayudará ahora...

— _¡Kou! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Tú sab...!_

La video llamada con Megumi había durado 11 minutos y 43 segundos.

— Debo darle crédito a Megumi, los conjuntos son buenos, pero son demasiado para un café— dijo Lisa mientras buscaba la ropa en el armario de Koutarou—. Además aceptó salir contigo cuando estabas en joggers en Bestbuy y te ha visto tocar, no creo que necesites arreglarte más de lo normal.

Koutarou sonrió mientras acomodaba la ropa que había sacado por órdenes de Megumi, pensando que en realidad no eran malos conjuntos. Probablemente los usaría para ir a trabajar al iniciar el año.

— ¿Qué te parece esto?— preguntó de pronto Lisa mostrandole una sudadera color mostaza y unos jeans azules—. Con la parka que tienes en la entrada y unas botas.

Koutarou revisó la idea en su mente antes de asentir.

— Gracias— dijo antes de tomar una camisa termal, una camiseta negra con el logo de Stranger Things y sus jeans e ir al baño.

Mientras revisaba que el agua se encontrara a una temperatura agradable, escuchó como Lisa le gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Ya me voy! ¡Más te vale darme todos los detalles de ese café!— dijo la doctora.

.

Mientras Keiji decidía que bufanda quedaba mejor con el suéter que se encontraba usando, revisó su celular, notando como aún tenía media hora para llegar al café. Decidió que la bufanda azul quedaría mejor con su sueter gris, tomó el gorro y guantes correspondientes y salió de su habitación. Una vez en la sala revisó que todo se encontrara en su lugar y fue al recibidor, donde se colocó uno de sus sacos,se calzó sus botas, colocó su paraguas bajo su brazo e intentó abrir el cerrojo de su puerta, sin mucho éxito.

Dejó sus llaves en el suelo para luego luchar contra la puerta, pudiendola abrir finalmente.

Cerró la puerta y no se molestó en ponerle seguro a esta, había sido muy difícil abrirla desde adentro, sería mucho más difícil abrirla desde afuera.

Además el restaurante estaría cerrado ese día. No había manera de entrar al edificio sin una llave.

Bajó los escalones, y en lugar de salir por la puerta del restaurante, como solía hacerlo, salió por la pesada puerta de la salida de emergencia.

Mientras caminaba a la parada de autobús, bajo la protección de su paraguas amarillo jamás pensó en las llaves que se encontraban en el suelo de su recibidor.

.

Koutarou se encontraba respondiendo los mensajes de su conversación con Kuroo y Tsukishima cuando notó que el autobús de la ruta B45 se detenía en la parada frente a él. Tal como lo esperaba, Akaashi se bajó del autbús, tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Rápidamente les dijo a sus amigos que no tenía problema con tocar el 31 de Diciembre y que bien podían ensayar esa tarde o al día siguiente.

Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos color mar de Akaashi.

Caminó a la esquina y dejó que el periodista cruzara la calle.

— Feliz Navidad, Akaashi— dijo el joven de ojos dorados a manera de saludo.

— Feliz Navidad, Bokuto-san— respondió Akaashi ajustando un poco su paraguas para que este no chocara contra el de Koutarou—. Veo que encontraste un Starbucks abierto.

Koutarou sonrió antes de señalar el lugar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Si, el único abierto en Brooklyn, ¿entramos?— preguntó el músico, recibiendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa de Akaashi mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada.

Una vez dentro del local ambos se dirigieron a la fila que daba al mostrador.

— ¿Sabes que pedirás?— preguntó Koutarou mientras veía el menú, preguntandose si sería mejor pedir un chocolate caliente blanco regular, o si sería mejor pedir la versión con menta o la versión tostada de este.

— Si, en realidad mi café no es complicado ni lo tomo de muchas maneras— explicó el periodista sonriendo de lado.

Koutarou recordó el café que su amigo castaño había pedido hacía un mes en la tienda de bagels.

— Déjame adivinar, ¿oscuro y cargado?— preguntó Koutarou sonriendo.

Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

— Algo así— murmuró Akaashi un tanto sonrojado.

Koutarou tomó ese sonrojo como su segunda victoria del día.

Cuando se encontraron frente a un sonriente barista cuya placa decia _"Thomas"_ Koutarou decidió que pedir.

— Buenos días, bienvenidos a Starbucks, ¿saben que van a ordenar?

— Quisiera un chocolate caliente blanco con menta— pidió Koutarou sonriendo.

El barista asintió.

— ¿Qué tamaño?

— Ah, venti, por favor.

— ¿Quiere crema batida?

— Ah, si.

— ¿A qué nombre?

Koutarou se debatió entre que nombre era menos probable que fuesen a pronunciar mal.

— Bokuto— dijo enfatizando cada sílaba.

— Bien, ¿y para usted?— preguntó el barita enfocandose en Akaashi.

— Para mí sería un café de tostado oscuro con seis shots de expresso— dijo el periodista, sorprendiendo al barista y sorprendiendo un poco a Koutarou.

— ¿Eh? E-Esta bien, ¿qué medida sería?

— Grande.

— Eh, probablemente tenga que usar un vaso de Venti, sería un cargo extra de un dólar...

— No hay problema— intervino el músico sonriendo.

Akaashi asintió al tiempo que sus mejillas volvían a colorearse.

— Ah, ¿quiere que le agreguemos alguna leche, crema batida o shot de saborizante?

— No, gracias.

— ¿Su nombre?

— Keiji— respondió Akaashi, recibiendo una mirada divertida de Bokuto—. Es más fácil que Akaashi— explicó.

Koutaroy sonrió mientras le daba el dinero al barista, para luego caminar junto a Akaashi en busqueda de una mesa.

— Debo decir que me siento un tanto ofendido de que estés usando tu nombre de pila con los baristas y que yo te llame por tu apellido— bromeó Koutarou una vez que se encontraron en la mesa.

— Lo siento, pero es eso o escuchar alguna versión mutilada de mi apellido.

— ¿Tan mal lo han pronunciado?

Keiji rió levemente mientras se quitaba su saco guinda y lo colocaba en el recarga brazos.

— Agashi, Asachi, Arachi, Akachi— comenzó a decir el pelinegro mientras enumeraba las pronunciaciones fallidas con sus dedos—, siendo sincero, no es tan malo cuando me dicen Akachi, suena muy parecido a Akaashi...

— _Bokuto, Keiji_ — llamó una voz femenina, indicando que sus bebidas estaban listas.

— Iré yo— dijo Koutarou sonriendo mientras caminaba a la barra, donde había una serie de vasos de diferentes medidas.

Revisó los nombres de las bebidas hasta encontrarse con los dos que supuso eran los suyos. Sonrió al ver como se encontraban escritos los nombres.

 _"Vocuto"_ y _"Keychi"_

— Nunca hubiera imaginado que tu nombre se podría escribir así— dijo Koutarou al entregarle su café a Akaashi, quien al ver como se encontraba escrito comenzó a reir. Si escuchar la risa de Akaashi era agradable, verlo reír era hermoso, la manera en la que sus ojos se cerraban, en la que cubría su boca y como sus hombros se encogían un tanto.

En definitiva estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese chico que prácticamente acaba de conocer.

— Esto es nuevo, acaba de pasar al primer lugar en las manera en las que han mutilado mi nombre— dijo el pelinegro tomando su vaso de la mano de Koutarou.

Cuando se sentó, le dió un trago a su chocolate caliente, sintiendo la reconfortante calidez de la bebida, la dulzura del chocolate blanco y la frescura de la menta. Era un combinación un tanto extraña, pero realmente le gustaba. Cuando vió que Akaashi iba a tomar un trago de su café, enfocó su vista en él, sorprendiendose al ver que el pelinegro no hacía ningún gesto debido a lo amargo de la bebida.

— ¿Cómo es que haces eso?

— ¿Eh?

— Tomar eso, como si fuera agua— dijo señalando el vaso en la mano de Akaashi.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

— Si llegas a estudiar una maestría lo entenderás.

— No creo que tomes café sólo por tú maestría— replicó el de cabello gris arqueando una ceja.

El periodista sonrió de lado.

— En eso tienes razón, pero es una buena excusa— dijo el joven—, suelo decirle eso a mis amigos.

Permanecieron en un silencio agradable unos momentos antes de que Koutarou volviese a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿no me dirás? ¿Cómo adquiriste esa capacidad inhumana de tomar café?

Akaashi le dió un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.

— Es de las pocas cosas que me unían a mi padre— explicó el pelinegro.

Koutarou se tensó, había tocado un tema demasiado sensible.

— Oh lo siento, no lo sabía...

El pelinegro levanto una mano frente a él, indicandole a Koutarou que no continuara.

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san, mi padre se encuentra perfectamente sano, lamento que mi comentario lo hiciera pensar algo diferente— dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Koutarou se relajara al instante—. Verás, mi familia y yo no somos realmente unidos, nunca lo hemos sido, pero en las pocas cosas que mi padre y yo coincidimos era el café, mientras más fuerte, mejor.

Koutarou asintió antes de darle otro trago a su chocolate caliente.

— Increíble.

— Por lo que veo tú no tomas café, ¿verdad?

Recordó entonces la frase de Kuroo para referirse a Kenma.

— Me gusta mi café como me gustan los chicos, mientras más dulces, mejor— recitó recordando el gesto de desagrado que Kenma hacía al escuchar a su novio decir eso.

Al ver los ojos de par en par de Akaashi comprendió lo que acababa de decir.

— A-Aunque en realidad n-no tomo café, p-prefiero el chocolate c-caliente— dijo queriendo golpear su cabeza contra la mesa al notar que eso no había arreglado en nada su comentario—. Q-Quiero decir e-es que n-no me gusta lo amargo del c-café...

De nuevo la risa de Akaashi inundó la mente de Bokuto.

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san, te entendí, no tomas café y eres gay— dijo el pelinegro.

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— Entonces mi madre no pudo engañarte— dijo el de cabello gris.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

— Me pareció que tu madre siguió la misma lógica que mis padres— dijo el pelinegro—. Tuviste una novia antes, entonces no puedes ser gay porque te gustan las mujeres, entonces eres bisexual... Así al menos siguen teniendo la esperanza de verte con una esposa algún día...— explicó apoyando su cabeza en su mano, sonriendo con autosuficiencia—. ¿Me equivoco?

— Para nada, ¿entonces tus padres tampoco aceptan que seas... gay?

Akaashi asintió y Koutarou sintió como su pecho se inflaba de alegría.

Akaashi era gay.

— No realmente, otra razón por la cual somos distantes.

— Siento mucho escucharlo.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

— En este punto no hace mucha diferencia, vivir tan lejos no ayuda a estrechar los lazos familiares.

— Supongo que tengo suerte con eso— dijo el músico—. Digo podremos tener nuestras diferencias, pero tengo una buena relación con mi familia. Aún con mamá...

— Lo sé, lo noté ayer.

Koutarou asintió sonriendo.

.

Decir que la estaba pasando bien con Bokuto era poco.

Le encantaba hablar con él.

Le encantaba la manera en la que Bokuto le sacaba conversación sin forzarlo a compartir más de con lo que se sintiera cómodo. Le encantaba la manera en la que Bokuto hablaba de todo lo que se le ocurriera en el instante, como cuando escuchó una canción navideña en el altavoz de la cafetería y le dió una explicación de porque era era la mejor canción navideña que existía, explicandole los cambios de ritmo que tenía de 5/4 a 7/4, y luego explicandole que era lo que eso significaba.

Para cuando Bokuto terminó su primera explicación , la canción había cambiado a una versión de rock de otra canción navideña que no lograba ubicar realmente.

— Es más sencillo de lo que crees, mira— dijo levantando su mano derecha—. Con la mano derecha voy a seguir el golpe más fuerte de la batería, que normalmente es con el pie— dijo antes de dar unos pequeños golpes a la mesa con su mano—. ¿Lo escuchas?

Keiji asintió al notar como la mano de Bokuto golpeaba al ritmo de uno de los sonidos de la batería.

— Si...

— ¡Bien! Ahora con la izquierda seguire el ritmo de uno de los platillos— esta vez la mano de Bokuto golpeó la mesa al mismo tiempo que los golpes de los platillos de la canción—. ¿Lo notas?

— Si.

— Ahora, seguiré el ritmo de el tambor con mi derecha y el del platillo con mi izquierda—. Cuando el músico inició su demostración, Keiji se sorprendió un tanto al notar los golpes se encontraban un tanto desfasados entre ellos pero no mucho en realidad, sólo lo suficiente para que el ritmo fuera interesante. Al parecer algo de eso se vió reflejado en su rostro puesto que la risa de Bokuto se dejó escuchar—. ¡Lo notaste! ¿Verdad?

— ¿El ritmo del platillo es un poco más rápido que el del tambor?

— ¡Exacto! ¡A eso le llamamos ritmo! Verás el baterista golpea el tambor cuatro veces en un segundo, pero golpea el platillo cinco veces en ese mismo segundo— explicó el de cabello gris—. Ese es un ritmo algo común, pero en la otra canción cambiaba entre los dos ritmos muy seguido, por eso sonaba tan distinto.

Keiji asintió sonriendo.

Era lindo ver que Bokuto se emocionaba con algo tan común como una canción navideña.

— La música es muy importante para tí, ¿verdad, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto sonrió con todo su rostro, haciendo que Keiji se preguntara por un segundo si es que no se había quedado ciego.

— Toda mi vida gira al rededor de la música— respondió el joven de cabello gris—. Cuando tenía tres años, mis papás metieron a Megumi a clases de piano, tu sabes, le compraron un piano de pared y contrataron a un instructor privado... Lo dejó a los dos días. Entonces decidieron que Lisa aprendería a tocar el piano... Lo dejó en la primera media hora de clase. Entonces mis padres se rindieron y el piano pasó a ser un mueble más en la sala.

Keiji recordó haber visto ese piano la noche anterior, el padre de Bokuto se había sentado junto a este al momento de hacer el fatídico juego de intercambio de regalos.

— ¿Cuándo te interesaste en ese piano?— preguntó el periodista.

— Creo que me interesé en ese piano desde que ví al profesor de Megumi tocando las teclas para explicarle los sonidos— relató el joven de cabello gris—. Recuerdo que me preguntaba a mi mismo como era posibleque al presionar una tecla saliera un sonido así y luego como es que sólo presionadolas era posible que se escuchara una canción.

Keiji asintió.

— No se nada de música, pero creo que entiendo esa curiosidad— murmuró el periodista.

Bokuto sonrió de nuevo con todo su rostro.

— ¡Si! ¡Eso fue! ¡Curiosidad!

— Entonces, ¿tus padres te contrataron un maestro de piano?

Bokuto rió antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No, después de dos intentos fallidos no quisieron intentarlo una tercera vez, pasé más de un año intentando crear canciones por mi cuenta en el piano hasta que todos en mi casa se hartaron y me mandaron a una academia musical, era más barato que un tutor privado y así llevaría todo mi ruido a otro lado— relató el joven sonriendo antes de soltar una carcajada—. Sólo duré dos meses.

Keiji se sintió un tanto desconcertado, ¿sólo había durado dos meses?

— ¿Eh?

— Los profesores eran terribles y me regañaban todo el tiempo. Así que lo dejé y seguí molestando a mi familia con el piano durante meses, hasta que mi papá me hizo volver a clases y me prometió comprar un helado cada día después de la clase...

— ¿O sea que te sobonaron para que aprendieras hacer lo que te gusta?

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— Si, pero funcionó, aprendí los básicos de la música. Duré años tocando el piano, hasta que en secundaria decidí que ya no quería seguir tocando el piano, mis papás se molestaron y dijeron que no me pagarían clases que no fueran de piano— relató el músico—. Así que aprendí a tocar la guitarra por mi cuenta.

— ¿Y cuánto tardaron en enviarte a clases de guitarra?

El joven de ojos dorados sonrió de lado.

— Nunca lo hicieron, a partir de ese día todos los instrumentos que aprendí fue por mi cuenta.

— Vaya, nunca lo hubiera pensado, tocas muy bien...— dijo Keiji realmente sorprendido.

— ¡Gracias! En realidad me siento bastante orgulloso de eso.

— No es para menos, es un logro bastante impresionante— elogió el pelinegro—. ¿Cuántos instrumentos tocas?

— Bueno, domino el piano, el teclado obviamente... La guitarra, el bajo, la mandolina, el ukelele... También soy bastante bueno con la batería, pero Tsukki es mucho mejor que yo— dijo el joven mientras contaba con los dedos—. Me defiendo bastante bien en el violín en el chelo... Y hubo un tiempo en el que me dediqué a jugar con el sintetizador... También aprendí a tocar dos o tres canciones en el arpa, pero eso fue por una apuesta que hice con Kuroo.. ¡Oh! ¡Y también soy bastante bueno con la harmónica!

Keiji parpadeó realmente sorprendido por la cantidad de instrumentos que Bokuto había contado en ese momento, cuando había hecho la pregunta se había imaginado que este respondería unos tres o cuatro instrumentos, no una docena de estos.

Probablemente pasó más tiempo del normal pensando en eso, puesto que la voz de Bokuto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento, ¿te aburrí con toda mi plat...?

— ¡Para nada!— exclamó Keiji haciendose hacia adelante, buscando que Bokuto viese que decía la verdad. Sus miradas se conectaron un instante, haciendo que las mejillas de Bokuto se sonrojaran un tanto y que sus propias mejillas se calentaran—. S-Sólo estaba pensando que son muchos más instrumentos de los que pensaba...

Bokuto pareció creerle, puesto que rápidamente asintió.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tocas algo?

El calor en el rostro de Keiji se intensificó.

— ¿La puerta?— dijo intentando ser gracioso.

Al parecer lo había logrado, puesto que la risa de Bokuto inundó el lugar.

.

Koutarou no fue consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaban en la cafetería hasta que Akaashi recibió una llamada de un amigo suyo.

— Si, lo siento Oikawa-san, no había notado la hora. Si, saldré en un momento. Si, no te preocupes, no pensaba faltar. Si, Oikawa-san— dijo Akaashi rápidamente antes de colgar y voltear a ver a Koutarou con una expresión mortificada.

— ¿Tienes que ir a algun lugar?

Akaashi asintió.

— Si, había quedado de ver unos amigos por Navidad— respondió Akaashi, quien claramente se encontraba pensando en que hacer—. Lo siento...

— ¡Hey! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Entiendo que tengas que irte! Aunque creo que es una lástima porque la estaba pasando muy bi...

— ¿Quisieras acompañarme?— practicamente gritó el pelinegro bajando el rostro.

Koutarou creyó que su cerebro se había detenido por un momento.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Se que es repentino! ¡Pero...!— exclamó el pelinegro antes de voltearlo a ver a los ojos y desviar la mirada—. Si tienes otros planes lo entenderé, sólo... La estoy pasando bien y bueno, creo que sería divertido si...

Koutarou recuperó su capacidad de hablar en ese momento.

— ¡Vamos!

La sonrisa que Akaashi le dedicó en ese momento le pareció la más hermosa de todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Akaashi y Osamu no acabaron en malos terminos ni nada parecido. (Tocaré esto más a fondo en otros capítulos, sólo no quiero que se hagan ideas equivocadas)
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal mi intención original para este capítulo era que sólo se tratara de su cita de café, pero luego pensé, ¿y si Bokuto conoce ya a los amigos de Akaashi? Sinceramente no creo hacer esto de dos capítulos por festividad muchas veces, pero estos capítulos son donde ellos se estan conociendo, por eso los terminé haciendo un poco más cargados.  
> Espero no les moleste!
> 
> Como siempre, kudos, comentarios, críticas, dudas, etc. son super bienvenidos!  
> Siempre es divertido leer sus comentarios, además es lindo saber que disfrutan esta historia.
> 
> Cuídense!


	7. ¿Me gusta? ¿Creo que le gusto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Vamos, Bokuto-san... Si nos apresuramos lograremos alcanzar el subterráneo.
> 
> Bokuto sonrió un tanto indeciso antes de levantarse y colocarse de nuevo su parka color olivo.
> 
> — Vamos— dijo el músico tomando su paraguas, para luego caminar junto a Keijia la salida de la cafetería—. ¿Soy yo o la lluvia empeoró?
> 
> .
> 
> — Y es por eso que tenemos que hacerte una advertencia— dijo Sugawara escuchandose realmente serio—. Está bien si al final Akaashi y tú no terminan juntos, incluso está bien si pierdes el interés en él... Pero si lo llegas a lastimar o hacerle daño, debes saber que nosotros podemos hacerte más daño.
> 
> Koutarou no dudó ni por un segundo las palabras del joven de cabello plateado.
> 
> — Para que sepas, Iwa-chan practica box y Dai-chan es policía...— agregó Oikawa claramente intentando ocultar que se encontraba ebrio y sonar algo serio.
> 
> — Eso fue suficiente— intervino Daichi antes de clavar su mirada en Koutarou—. Disculpa a estos dos idiotas por amenazarte, pero sólo quieren asegurarse de que no planees solo divertirte con él y luego botarlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que haya terminado este capítulo! Lo reescribi tantas veces!  
> Primero que nada, con esto estoy 90% de que terminaré los capítulos de diciembre en este mes... pero no haré promesas!  
> Por otro lado... Después de un mes enferma, por fin me libre del Covid! Lo unico molesto es que sigo sin poder saborear ni puedo oler... En fin, al menos hay salud no?  
> Bueno! Sin más que decirles, espero disfruten este capítulo!

Keiji repasó en su mente el mensaje que le había mandado a Iwaizumi.

_"Invité a Bokuto-san a comer con nosotros. Larga historia. Contrólalos por favor."_

Ya habían pasado dos minutos desde que había enviado el mensaje y aún no tenía ninguna respuesta. Por otro lado la conversación que tenía con su grupo de amigos no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo y ni Oikawa ni Sugawara le habían llamado, entonces podía suponer que en el peor de los casos Iwaizumi probablemente no había visto el mensaje.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se molestarán de que interrumpa?

El periodista clavó su mirada en Bokuto, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no perderse en el color de sus ojos.

— Si no hubo problema con que yo te acompañara a una cena familiar, ¿por qué habría problema con que te invite a una comida con mis amigos?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé...

Keiji tomó su saco y se levantó del asiento.

— Vamos, Bokuto-san... Si nos apresuramos lograremos alcanzar el subterráneo.

Bokuto sonrió un tanto indeciso antes de levantarse y colocarse de nuevo su parka color olivo.

— Vamos— dijo el músico tomando su paraguas, para luego caminar junto a Keijia la salida de la cafetería—. ¿Soy yo o la lluvia empeoró?

El periodista vió el la banqueta fuera de la cafetería, notando como las gotas de lluvia caían con tanta fuerza que estas rebotaban en el suelo. En definitiva había sido buena idea usar botas.

— En definitiva empeoró, ¿es un problema?

Bokuto le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

— En lo absoluto... Excepto que...

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Keiji un tanto preocupado, ¿a caso Bokuto lo había pensado bien y había decidido que había mejores maneras de pasar el día de Navidad que con unos extraños?

— Si verás, de hecho esta lluvia será un problema— respondió Bokuto, girando su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la estación del subterráneo.

— ¿Si? No se...

— Para tí— declaró Bokuto con cierta diversión en su voz.

Keiji no estaba seguro de haber entendido, ¿por qué la lluvia sería un problema para él?

— ¿Para mí?— preguntó el periodista queriendo ganar tiempo para intentar comprender que era lo que Bokuto le quería decir.

— Si verás...— dijo el de cabello gris antes de voltear a verlo—. Morderás el polvo en la carrera para ver quien llega a la estación.

Dicho eso, el músico se colocó la capucha de su parka y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia con su paraguas cerrado en su mano.

Keiji parpadeó sorprendido antes de comenzar a correr detrás de Bokuto.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea no correr y caminar bajo la protección de su paraguas, pero mientras corría intentando alcanzar a Bokuto, dejó que una risa escapara de su pecho.

Y justo cuando se encontraba a punto de alcanzar a Bokuto, algo que en realidad tuvo que haber esperado sucedió.

Perdió el paso y resbaló en la acera.

— ¡Akaashi!— gritó Bokuto antes de que unos pasos apresurados se escucharan cada vez más cerca de él—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Mierda! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

El periodista continuó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. La situación era estúpida. El siempre precavido y serio Akaashi Keiji tumbado en la acera, para ese momento la lluvia ya lo había empapado por completo, su bufanda, gorro, saco y pantalones ya habían absorbido demasiada agua, y su espalda y trasero le dolían. Pero claro, ese era el desenlace lógico a correr bajo la lluvia.

Y aún así no podía dejar de reír.

.

No habían logrado alcanzar el subterráneo a tiempo y ahora se encontraban esperando al siguiente junto con un mar de gente.

— ¡Vamos! ¡En verdad no tendré frío!— aseguró Koutarou intentando que Akaashi usara su parka después de que fuera evidente que el saco del periodista estaba tan mojado que era inservible.

— Bokuto-san, estamos a 2 grados, es obvio que tendrás frío, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a casa de Oikawa-san le pediré un cambio de ropa— replicó Akaashi, quien sostenía su saco entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pero tú tendrás más frío!— exclamó el músico realmente preocupado por su amigo.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— Estoy más acostumbrado a tener frío de lo que crees.

Koutarou decidió que si Akaashi estaba acostumbrado a tener frío, al menos no sería estando con él. Sin decir una palabra se quitó la parka, se arrebató su saco a Akaashi y lo colocó bajo su brazo. Akaashi volteó a verlo, claramente dispuesto a replicarle, pero Koutarou no le dió tiempo de decir nada, puesto que pronto colocó la parka sobre sus hombros y colocó la capucha de esta sobre el cabello empapado del periodista.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a que metas tus brazos en las mangas? ¿O puedes hacerlo tú mismo?— preguntó el de los ojos dorados sonriendo de lado.

De nuevo un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas del periodista.

Sin decir una palabra el chico colocó sus brazos dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta. Cuando finalmente Akaashi se encontró debidamente protegido por la parka Koutarou sonrió satisfecho. Pronto el ligero temblor que había estado sacudiendo al periodista se detuvo.

— ¿Era tan difícil aceptar que tenías frío?

Akaashi sonrió de lado.

— Ahora tú tienes frío, no intentes negarlo.

Koutarou se encogió de hombros.

— No tanto como tú hace rato, el resto de mi ropa está seca.

— Cuando Oikawa-san me preste ropa te la devolveré— declaró el periodista bajando la capucha de la chaqueta.

Koutarou pensó que eso sería una lástima tomando en cuenta que Akaashi se veía muy bien en esa chaqueta. La chaqueta se veía al menos una talla o dos más grande de lo necesario para el periodista, a pesar de que sus estaturas no eran tan distintas.

— No se porque haces tanto drama por esto, ambos sabemos que te encanta usarla— declaró el de cabello gris, haciendo que los dos se sonrojasen—. Me refiero a que... p-podrías usa u-unos diez s-suéteres debajo...

— T-Tal vez diez s-sean demasiado... c-cinco suena m-más lógico...— replicó Akaashi.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, Koutarou no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— C-Claro, porque llevar cinco suéteres es algo lógico.

Un silencio cómodo se hizo entre ambos, al menos hasta que llegó el subterráneo de la ruta 4.

— ¡Apresúrate! ¡Siento que si nos apuramos lograremos tomar algún asiento!— exclamó Koutarou tomando el brazo de Akaashi, haciendolo apresurar el paso hacia el vagón.

.

La única ventaja de que los se encontraran parados en vagón era que al estar presionados contra tantas personas, era imposible tener frío.

Cuando salió de la estación, se sintió sumamente agradecido de llevar la parka de Bokuto, al mismo tiempo que su preocupación por el hecho de que Bokuto tuviese frío aumentaba.

— Por favor no inicies una carrera esta vez, no quisiera volverte a ver en el suelo— bromeó Bokuto mientras abría su paraguas.

— No lo sé, esa sudadera se ve bastante cómoda...— bromeó el periodista mientras comenzaban a caminar a la parada de autobús.

— ¡No me digas que eres de esos tipos que le roban sus sudaderas a sus novios!— exclamó el músico.

En ese instante ambos se detuvieron al tiempo que Keiji sentía como su cuello, rostro y orejas se calentaban.

— E-Es...

— ¡M-Me refiero a-a...!

Ambos permanecieron en silencio antes de que el pelinegro comenzara a caminar de nuevo.

— Para tu información ninguno de mis ex tenía sudaderas que valieran la pena robar— murmuró sintiendo como el sonrojo de su rostro se intensificaba.

Los pasos de Bokuto se escucharon poco después.

— ¿Y-Y por qué n-no valía la p-pena robarlas?— preguntó el músico.

Keiji bajó un poco la mirada, evitando a toda costa ver el rostro del hombre que caminaba junto a él. Estaba seguro que para ese momento su rostro parecía una de esas manzanas acarameladas que le encantaban a Lev.

— N-Ninguno era tan alto como t-tú— respondió Keiji antes de ver como el autobús de la ruta 61 se estacionaba a unos metros de ellos—. ¡Ese es el autobús que debemos tomar!— exclamó comenzando a correr.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡No corras!

— ¡No es como que vaya a caerme cada vez que co...!— intentó replicar el periodista antes de sentir como su pie se resbalaba.

El fuerte brazo de Bokuto detuvo su caída.

El paraguas negro de Bokuto se encontraba tirado en la acera, recolectando lluvia junto al paraguas amarillo de Keiji.

Unos segundos después se encontraban detrás de una joven de cabello rizado, esperando a poder subir al autobús.

— Por favor jamás vuelvas a correr bajo la lluvia, Kaashi— pidió Bokuto una vez que ambos pasaron sus tarjetas frente al lector del autobús.

Keiji decidió que no preguntaría por el apodo que Bokuto acababa de usar.

.

— ¡Van!— gritó una voz fuerte del otro lado de la puerta.

Koutarou notó como Akaashi se tensaba un tanto.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven un tanto más bajo que el músico, pero igual de musculoso que él. Su cabello era café oscuro, y se encontraba peinado hacia arriba, como el mismo Koutarou solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, y tenían un aire de seriedad y calidez extraño, un tanto similar al que tenían los ojos de su padre.

— Feliz Navidad, Daichi-san— saludó Akaashi acercandose al hombre de la puerta para darle un abrazo. Luego el pelinegro volteó hacia donde se encontraba Koutarou y sonrió levemente—. Él es Bokuto Koutarou, un amigo al que ví hoy, lo invité a comer con nosotros, espero no sea un problema.

— Sabes bien que nunca sería un problema, Akaashi— dijo el joven de la puerta antes de voltear a ver a Koutarou, extendiedole una mano—. Sawamura Daichi, es un gusto conocerte, Bokuto— dijo al tiempo que Koutarou tomaba su mano—. Feliz Navidad— agregó con una sonrisa.

Koutarou sonrió ante la presentación del joven y al sentir que las manos de este se encontraban casi tan rugosas como las de él.

— El gusto es mio, Sawamura, Bokuto Koutarou. ¡Y feliz Navidad!

— Puedes llamarme Daichi, todos lo hacen, incluso Akaashi— dijo el joven mientras se hacía a un lado, dejandolos pasar.

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Kaashi usando el nombre de alguien! ¡Eso es nuevo!— exclamó el músico a manera de broma.

— ¿Kaashi?— preguntó una voz un tanto más aguda, apareciendo el chico castaño que había visto en la tienda de bagels hacía un mes.

Akaashi tosió levemente antes de responder.

— Bokuto-san decidió mutilar mi nombre de una manera diferente a tí, Oikawa-san. Feliz Navidad— dijo el periodista antes de señalar a Bokuto—. Oikawa-san, él es Bokuto, le avisé a Iwaizumi-san que vendría acompañado...

— Si, si, Iwa-chan ya nos avisó, Akaa-chan— dijo el castaño sonriendo antes de abrazar a Akaashi fuertemente— ¡Feliz Navidad!— exclamó manteniendo el abrazo un poco más de tiempo, luego sin dejar de abrazar a Akaashi, volteó a ver a Koutarou—. ¡Hola! ¡Muévanse de la entrada y dejen pasar a Bokuto-chan! ¡Por cierto! ¡Oikawa Tooru, para servirte!

— Bokuto Koutarou. ¡Gusto en conocerte! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Koutarou encontró divertido el hecho de que Oikawa decidiese usar ese honorífico en especial para él.

— Muévete entonces Estupikawa, tú eres quien no deja que nadie pase— dijo una voz que se escuchaba un poco molesta. Koutarou volteó a ver al joven que se encontraba asomandose en el pasillo. Era de la misma estatura que Daichi, y si bien su complexión no era tan grande como la de él, podía ver que este también dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo en ejercitarse, sus brazos expuestos eran evidencia de ello.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan malo, Iwa-chan?— se quejó Oikawa soltando a Akaashi, para después caminar a donde se encontraba el otro joven.

— Si, tengo una imagen que mantener— declaró el tal Iwa-chan—. Iwaizumi Hajime, novio de esta basura.

Y a pesar de la agresividad con la que hablaba, Iwaizumi pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Oikawa.

Así que él era el novio al que se había referido Akaashi hacía un mes.

— Bokuto Koutarou, amigo de Akaashi— respondió el joven de cabello gris un tanto tenso.

— No te asustes, sólo se comporta así con él, con el resto es bastante agradable— le aseguró Daichi dandole una palmada en el brazo—. Vamos, pasa.

Todos pasaron a la cocina de la casa, donde se encontraba otro joven, el amigo de Akaashi que había visto con él en la fila de Bestbuy, cortando fruta y colocandola en una jarra, que a juzgar por la botella y el color de la bebida, probablemente era algo que tenía vino tinto.

— Suga está preparando clericot, nos hará caso cuando termine— declaró Daichi volteando a ver al músico.

— ¡Puedo presentarme ahora! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Sugawara Koushi, pero todos me llaman Suga!— exclamó el chico de cabello plateado dedicandole una sonrisa de lado a lado a Koutarou.

— ¡Mucho gusto Suga! ¡Soy Bokuto Koutarou!

— ¿Te gusta el clericot, Bokuto?— preguntó Sugawara sonriendo.

— Nunca lo he probado, pero por lo que veo en la mesa y en la jarra, creo que si me gustará— respondió el músico sonriendo.

— Deberías tener cuidado, Bokuto-san. El pasatiempo favorito de Sugawara-san es embriagar a la gente— intervino Akaashi sonriendo de lado—. Y hacerla sufrir con comidas picantes, por eso tiene prohibido preparar comida para nosotros.

— Y para mí, no dejo que ese maniaco se acerque a la cocina en las noches— agregó Daichi sonriendo, luego el castaño volteó a ver a Oikawa, quien se encontraba recargado en la barra, viendo a Iwaizumi—. Deberías ir por algo de ropa para ellos, están empapados— sugirió Daichi tomando una cerveza de la barra de la cocina, detrás de la cual se encontraba Iwaizumi, cortando una enorme pieza de jamón navideño.

— ¡Pero Akaa-chan se ve tan bien en esa chaqueta que obviamente no es suya!— replicó Oikawa.

Koutarou volteó a ver a Akaashi, decidiendo no decir nada al respecto de la tan acertada observación de Oikawa.

— Bokuto está empapado, por una vez en tu vida se una persona descente y darles algo para usar. Estoy seguro que alguna de las sudaderas del centro deportivo le quedarán a Bokuto— dijo Iwaizumi sin despegar la vista del jamón. Oikawa refunfuñó un poco antes de suspirar y salir de la cocina, no tardaron en escucharse pasos apresurados en el techo de la cocina—. Acércate, el horno está encendido así que te ayudará con el frío— agregó levantando la vista para clavar su mirada en Koutarou, dándole a entender que esa era una orden.

— Déjame adivinar, ¿eres la madre de tus amigos?— bromeó Bokuto colocandose junto a Iwaizumi.

— En realidad Yaku-san es la madre de todos nosotros— dijo Akaashi, quien ahora se encontraba frente a él—, pero como se encuentra en Japón, Iwaizumi tomó su lugar.

Koutarou rió recordando como entre sus amigos aquel papel había caído en Konoha, quien siempre que hacian un comentario al respecto lo negaba diciendo que Yukie era la madre de todos ellos.

— Entonces, ¿quién es el padre?— preguntó el músico en broma.

Las respuestas de Iwaizumi, Akaashi y un Oikawa cargado de chamarras fueron simultáneas.

— Daichi.

— Daichi-san.

— Dai-chan.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

— No tuve elección— dijo Daichi encogiendose de hombros antes de terminar el contenido de su cerveza.

— Denme su ropa, y pónganse esto— dijo Oikawa tendiendole a Bokuto una sudadera con un logo de la universidad de Columbia en el pecho.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

— Gracias.

Koutarou no tardó en quitarse su sudadera para entregarsela a Oikawa a cambio de la sudadera color azul claro. De reojo vio como Akaashi se deshacía de la parka, de su suéter color gris y de otro sueter color azul, para luego tomar un grueso suéter tejido color rojo.

— Podré sus cosas en la secadora— anunció Oikawa antes de salir de nuevo de la cocina.

— ¡Dejé más ropa mojada en la entrada! ¿Podrías también secarlos?— preguntó Akaashi, corriendo hacia el mismo pasillo que Oikawa.

— ¡Por favor no corras Kaashi!— gritó Koutarou, teniendo como respuesta que Akaashi rodase los ojos antes de perderse de vista y que Iwaizuimi y Daichi lo volteasen a ver confundidos.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaron empapados, Bokuto?— preguntó Daichi.

.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que Akaa-chan... nuestro serio, cuidadoso y profesional Akaa-chan aceptó una carrera bajo la lluvia?— preguntó Oikawa, quien al obtener un asentimiento de Bokuto, quien en ese momento se encontraba masticando, soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Es enserio, Akaashi? ¿Aceptaste correr bajo la lluvia y te caíste?— preguntó Sugawara, claramente intentando controlar su risa. Keiji decidió continuar comiendo, por lo que sólo asintió—. ¿Por qué?

Keiji dejó que el jamón pasara por su garganta antes de responder.

— Queriamos alcanzar el subterráneo y así no esperar otros quince minutos, para eso teniamos que correr, no había mucha diferencia si corría intentando ganarle a Bokuto-san— explicó el periodista, esperando que ese interrogatorio terminara pronto.

¿Por qué Bokuto había tenido que contar la verdad respecto al estado de sus ropas?

— Así que te caíste, te empapaste y aún así tuvieron que esperar el subterráneo durante quince minutos, no parece que fuera tu mejor idea— dijo Iwaizumi sonriendo de lado.

Keiji se encontraba inclinado a pensar lo mismo, pero el hecho de haber podido usar la parka de Bokuto todo el tiempo después del incidente le parecía un muy buen beneficio.

El problema era que no podía decirlo.

Justo cuando se encontraba a punto de responderle a sus amigos algo parecido a que podría haber resbalado caminando a paso normal, Bokuto habló.

— Y la segunda vez que se cayó logré detenerlo sólo porque yo corrí detrás de él para ayudarlo, pero se cayeron nuestros paraguas, así que nos empapamos de nuevo— agregó el músico antes de voltear a ver a Keiji sonriendo—, bueno yo me empapé, tú tenías la suerte de que mi chamarra fuera impermeable...

— Bokuto-san... No me estás ayudando— susurró Keiji sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban por enésima vez en el día y sintiendo sobre él las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.

— Osea que iniciaste una segunda carrera y volviste a caerte, ¿acaso querías su sudadera también?— preguntó Sugawara con una sonrisa que Keiji deseaba poder borrar de inmediato.

De inmediato le dedicó una mirada de súplica a Bokuto, pero este no lo volteó a ver. Por suerte Bokuto se encontraba comiendo.

— ¿Te recuerdo que la chamarra es impermeable? No tiene sentido lo que dices, Sugawara-san—dijo rápidamente antes de que el músico fuera capaz de contestar.

— Eres un aburrido, Akaashi— se quejó el de cabello plateado.

— Obviamente no lo es si participó en dos carreras bajo la lluvia— bromeó Iwaizumi.

— La segunda no fue una carrera, sólo intente correr para alcanzar el autobús— replicó Keiji.

— Aunque no había necesidad, después de eso caminamos a la parada y aún así lo alcanzamos— intervino Bokuto sonriendo.

— Pero eso no lo podíamos saber antes.

— Yo lo sabía, por eso no intenté correr— replicó el músico sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

— Hablas como si no hubieras sido tú quien inicio la primera carrera...

— Acepto eso, pero aprendí de mi error...

— Sólo intentaba alcanzar...

— Wow— murmuraron sus amigos, haciendo que la pequeña discusión entre él y el músico acabara. Keiji volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes los veían genuinamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Eh?— preguntaron Keiji y Bokuto al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento, sólo es raro ver que alguien logre hacer que Akaa-chan se comporte...— dijo Oikawa haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalarlo—. Así...

— Si, usualmente Akaashi no pierde tiempo discutiendo, simplemente nos ignora...— agregó Sugawara.

Keiji sintió que sus orejas se calentaban.

— Soy bueno provocando a la gente— declaró Bokuto sonriendo de lado.

— Oh, es obvio que eres bueno provocando a Akaashi— concedió Sugawara dedicandole una sonrisa burlona a Akaashi.

Keiji le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al joven de cabello plateado, quien a cambio ensanchó su sonrisa.

Tal vez llevar a Bokuto a comer con sus amigos había sido una mala idea.

.

— Entonces Bok-chan— dijo Oikawa arrastrando un tanto las palabras, probablemente debido a la media jarra de clericot que había tomado—. ¿Te conozco de antes? Siento que te he visto antes...

Koutarou rió antes de asentir.

— Black Friday, Bergen Bagels, mi hermana dijo que eras hermoso—respondió el músico, esperando que Iwaizumi no se molestara por su comentario.

El gruñido del joven de ojos color olivo lo asustó un poco.

— ¿Así que tu hemana fue la culpable de inflar su ego durante una semana?— preguntó Iwaizumi antes de suspirar—. Fue una pesadilla, se la pasaba diciendo que debía de valorarlo, que había muchas personas que apreciaban su belleza...

— Fue una verdadera pesadilla— dijo Sugawara dandole otro trago a su copa, que en ese punto se encontraba llena de vino blanco.

— Fuiste insufrible— agregó Daichi.

— ¿Saben que son horribles?— se quejó Oikawa abrazando a su novio.

— Y aún así nos invitaste a pasar Navidad contigo— dijo Akaashi, quien estaba sentado junto a Bokuto.

— ¡Y me arrepiento de haberlos invitado!— exclamó Oikawa molesto, intentando tomar la botella de vino que había en la mesa, lo cual fue evitado por Iwaizumi, quien movió la botella, lejos del alcance del castaño. Koutarou sonrió y decidió que si Oikawa quería tener resaca al día siguiente, él no era nadie para impedirselo, por lo que le acercó al castaño la botella de whisky de la que él mismo se había servido un trago hacía unos momentos—. ¡Excepto a tí Boku-chan! ¡Me alegra tanto que vinieras!— exclamó el castaño sonriendo antes de tomar su copa y vertir en ella una generosa cantidad de licor.

— Es el sexto apodo que le das a Bokuto— se burló Daichi.

— Y yo fui quien invitó a Bokuto-san aquí, no tú— agregó Akaashi sonriendo de lado antes de darle un trago a su cerveza, la cual Bokuto había aprendido era su bebida de preferencia, tomando sólo bebidas más fuertes cuando no había otra opción o cuando sus amigos lo lograban coercionar, lo cual no había pasado en esa ocasión.

Oikawa chasqueó su lengua.

— Detalles, detalles— dijo desestimando los comentarios de sus amigos con un gesto de su mano antes de dar un trago a su copa.

Koutarou sonrió ante la escena.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi se encontraban sentados en un sillón claramente pensado para una persona, siendo esto evidente debido a que el castaño se encontraba sobre las piernas de Iwaizumi, quien al inicio había soltado un gruñido molesto antes de enroscar sus brazos en el torso de su novio y sonreír levemente, claramente cómodo. Por su parte Sugawara y Daichi se encontraban sentados en otro sillón, el joven de cabello plateado en el asiento y el castaño en el recargabrazos, pasando de vez en cuando su mano por los cabellos de su novio.

Y luego estaban Akaashi y él, sentados en un enorme sillón en forma de L con espacio suficiente para unas cinco personas, pero que habían decidido sentarse presionados uno junto al otro, con la excusa de poder estar más cerca de los demás.

Continuaron hablando de diferentes temas hasta que Akaashi se dió cuenta de que ya no había más cervezas.

— Es tu turno de ir por ellas, Akaa-chan— canturreó Oikawa.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio, claramente preocupado ante de la idea de dejar a Koutarou solo.

— Vamos, Akaashi, te acompañaré...

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Todos nos turnamos para ir por alcohol! ¡Es el turno de Akaa-chan!— explicó Oikawa sonriendo.

— La siguiente vez será tu turno, Bokuto— agregó Sugawara—. Además no tardará, la tienda está en la esquina.

Akaashi suspiró antes de levantarse.

— ¿Me prestarías tu parka de nuevo, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el reportero.

Koutarou no tardó ni un segundo en asentir.

— Tu saco ya debería de estar seco, Akaa-chan— dijo Oikawa sonriendo de lado—, no hay necesidad de que uses la ropa de Bo-chan.

— Séptimo apodo de la noche— murmuró Daichi.

— ¿Pusiste su saco en la secadora?— preguntó Iwaizumi claramente preocupado.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Lo puse en el porche trasero para que se se... Oh...

Las risas no tardaron en estallar.

— Ni siquiera estabas ebrio en ese momento— dijo Daichi con un tono resignado.

— Enserio eres un idiota— murmuró Iwaizumi antes de intentar mover a Oikawa para levantarse—. Dejame levantarme, le prestaré alguna chaqueta...

— No se preocupen, puedes usar mi chamarra, Akaashi— intervino Koutarou sonriendo.

Akaashi le dedicó una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa antes de voltear a sus amigos.

— Por favor traten bien a Bokuto-san— pidió el pelinegro, para luego caminar al vestíbulo.

En cuanto se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba Oikawa y Sugawara se levantaron de sus lugares, sentandose de inmediato a cada lado de Koutarou.

— Seamos rápidos, que Akaashi probablemente se apresurará en regresar— dijo Sugawara con una expresión seria en su rostro—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Akaashi?

Koutarou parpadeó un tanto sorprendido.

No esperaba que los amigos de Akaashi fueran a ser tan directos.

— ¿Me gusta? ¿Y creo que le gusto?— respondió Koutarou intentando no sonar muy inseguro.

Los cuatro jóvenes frente a él sonrieron.

— Oh, de eso puedes estar seguro— declaró Daichi sonriendo de lado.

Koutarou sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Una cosa era sospechar que Akaashi estaba interesado en él, pero era muy distinto escuchar que era verdad de parte de sus amigos.

— Y es por eso que tenemos que hacerte una advertencia— dijo Sugawara escuchandose realmente serio—. Está bien si al final Akaashi y tú no terminan juntos, incluso está bien si pierdes el interés en él... Pero si lo llegas a lastimar o hacerle daño, debes saber que nosotros podemos hacerte más daño.

Koutarou no dudó ni por un segundo las palabras del joven de cabello plateado.

— Para que sepas, Iwa-chan practica box y Dai-chan es policía...— agregó Oikawa claramente intentando ocultar que se encontraba ebrio y sonar algo serio.

— Eso fue suficiente— intervino Daichi antes de clavar su mirada en Koutarou—. Disculpa a estos dos idiotas por amenazarte, pero sólo quieren asegurarse de que no planees solo divertirte con él y luego botarlo...

Koutarou negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Nunca haría eso, no creo que nadie fuera...

—Oh, ya pasó... Y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto con ese idiota...

— Suficiente, Estúpikawa. No te toca a tí contar eso— dijo Iwaizumi cruzandose de brazos antes de suspirar y clavar su mirada en el músico—. Te ves como alguien descente, así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, pero por favor, no le hagas daño, ¿si?

Koutarou asintió.

— Por ahora sólo quisiera conocerlo un poco mejor...

— Estoy seguro de que Akaa-chan también quiere concerte más— canturreó Oikawa.

El chico de ojos dorados se sonrojó al escucharlo.

Después de la amenaza, Oikawa y Sugawara volvieron a sus lugares anteriores y comenzaron a hablar de sus trabajos. Koutarou aprendió que Sugawara era maestro en un colegio privado, que Daichi trabajaba como policía en el departamento de tránsito, que Iwaizumi trabajaba en la universidad de Columbia como entrenador atlético y como profesor de asignaturas, y que Oikawa trabajaba en el Salón de la Ciencia de Nueva York.

— ¡Si Iwa-chan no me da un aventón termino haciendo más de una hora de camino al museo!— se quejó Oikawa.

— Si, pero si siempre te diera un aventón, entonces yo tardaría una hora en llegar a la universidad, Estúpik...— replicó Iwaizumi antes de que se escucharan unos golpes en la puerta—. Voy.

Segundos después Akaashi se encontraba entrando a la sala con un cartón de cerveza y dos latas separadas, una de las cuales le entregó a Daichi.

— Espero no te haya hecho sentir incómodo o te hayan interrogado— dijo el periodista sentandose junto a Koutarou, quien no se molestó en moverse cuando la pierna de Akaashi terminó presionada contra la suya.

— No te preocupes, sólo me contaron historias vergonzosas de tí— respondió Koutarou.

— ¿Eh?— exclamó alarmado Akaashi.

Las risas de todos resonaron en la sala.

— ¡Tranquilo Kaashi! Sólo me contaron a que se dedican— aclaró el de cabello gris.

— Lo que me recuerda, ¿a qué te dedicas tú, Bokuto?— preguntó Sugawara robándole su cerveza a Daichi, quien se levantó resignado para ir a la cocina por otra lata.

— Ah, soy músico en una agencia de publicidad— respondió el joven—. Ya sabes, la música de fondo de los anuncios. Y toco en una banda con mis amigos, aunque eso es más que nada un hobbie...

Por alguna razón esperaba que los chicos frente a él se encontrasen más sorprendidos por su trabajo como músico, siendo un tanto extraño no recibir una lluvia de preguntas acerca de como lograba vivir sólo de su música.

.

— ¡Con cuidado!— se despidió Sugawara cuando las puertas del autobús se abrieron para que Keiji y Bokuto salieran de este—. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte Bokuto!

— ¡Lo mismo digo!

— Cuidense, Sugawara-san, Daichi-san.

— Tan serio como siempre— dijeron Daichi y su novio al mismo tiempo, un tanto resignados.

Bokuto y Koutarou abrieron sus paraguas al mismo tiempo, después de todo la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar.

— Deberías ponerte la capucha— sugirió Bokuto mientras el mismo se colocaba la capucha de su parka. Keiji lo pensó un momento, tenía puestos su gorro y bufanda, no creía que la capucha de la gruesa chamarra que le había prestado Oikawa fuera a hacer gran diferencia.

Justo cuando Keiji se encogió de hombros decidiendo que no la necesitaba, sintió como Bokuto tomaba la capucha y la subía a la cabeza del pelinegro, cubriendo su gorro y calandola hasta sus ojos.

— ¡Hey!— exclamó el periodista un tanto desconcertado.

Bokuto por su parte rió.

— ¿Sabes? Al inicio pensé que tú serias la madre de tu grupo de amigos, porque eres serio y calmado— comenzó a decir el músico mientras continuaban caminando.

— No, Yaku-san e Iwaizumi-san son...

— Pero ahora entiendo que tú eres el hijo testarudo— terminó de decir el joven de cabello gris—. Te crees más inteligente que los demás y por eso les llevas la contraria.

Keiji volteó a ver a Bokuto anonadado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eres justo como Tsukki! ¡Si decides que harás algo lo haces, aún si alguien te dice que será mala idea! ¡Cómo cuando Daichi te advirtió que no tomaras la olla porque estaba caliente y aún así lo hiciste y terminarte con las manos lastimadas!— relató el músico sonriendo, haciendo que Keiji voltease a ver su manos, que debajo de la tela de los guantes se encontraban ligeramente lastimadas por el incidente que el hombre que caminaba junto a él acabada de relatar—. Oh, Tsukki es el baterista de...

— Si, lo recuerdo, lentes, cabello rubio— recordó Keiji sonriendo—. Suena a alguien agradable por cierto.

Bokuto rodó los ojos.

— Te apuesto a que se llevarán bien— declaró el de cabello gris—. ¡Si es que quisieras conocerlo! ¡No es que...!

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— Me agradaría mucho conocerlo.

Continuaron caminando a la estacion del subterráneo en un silencio agradable y justo cuando se encontraban a punto de bajar los escalones de esta. Bokuto se detuvo.

— Kaashi, ¿quisieras salir conmigo?— preguntó Bokuto repentinamente.

Keiji sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido.

Todo menos la presencia de Bokuto, quien se balanceaba entre sus talones y puntas de los pies esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Eh?

Su respuesta fue tan elocuente como siempre.

— ¡No te estoy diciendo si quisieras ser mi novio! ¡Quisiera poderte conocer un poco más antes de eso! ¡Aunque estoy seguro que aun conociendote más querré ser tu novio! ¡Es sólo que quiero saber un poco más de tí! ¡Porque en verdad me gustas y creo que te gusto...!

Bokuto siguió hablando un poco más, pero Keiji no lo escuchaba, no por completo en realidad. Estaba seguro de que Bokuto no sólo le gustaba, estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de aquel músico con el que a penas había convivido.

El problema era que en realidad no sabía si ese sentimiento era real o si simplemente estaba buscando a alguien con quien reemplazar a Mike.

Estaba 99% seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia Bokuto eran reales.

Pero, ¿y si sus sentimientos reales eran ese 1%?

— ...demos continuar siendo amigos! ¡Incluso si no estas interesado en mí así! ¡En verdad eres alguien increíble y quisiera poder ser tú amigo! ¡No tenemos que hablar de esto de nuevo! ¡Simplemente podemos ser dos nuevos amigos!

Keiji parpadeó cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar lo dicho por Bokuto.

Mordió su labio pensando en que decir.

— Me encantaría seguir saliendo contigo, Bokuto-san. Pero creo que debemos hablar un poco antes de que acepte por completo esto. Tengo un poco de historia... que debería contarte, porque mi relación pasada... Ah, tal vez suene extraño que te lo cuente porque...— murmuró el pelinegro antes de levantar la vista—. Podrías interrumpirme, ¿sabes? Así no haría el ridículo...

Bokuto le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que Keiji sintió que debía de quitarse la chamarra de Oikawa y sus suéteres.

— Si lo hiciera no sería divertido— replicó el de cabello gris sonriendo. Keiji no pudo evitar sonreír de lado un momento, era divertido cuando los roles se invertían aunque fuera sólo un momento. Bokuto revisó la pantalla de su celular antes de sonreír—. ¿Sabes? Aún no estoy listo para que nuestro día acabe... Son las 9:30. Podemos tomar la línea A. Esa nos dejaría a la entrada de Central Park...

Keiji parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Quieres ir a Central Park? ¿A esta hora? ¿Con esta lluvia?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— Bueno, el parque es lindo en estas fechas, además somos dos hombres altos, creo que los ladrones se la pensarán para atacarnos...— comenzó a decir antes de bajar un par de escalones y detenerse para voltear a ver al periodista—. ¡Y probablemente estén en sus casa porque está lloviendo!

Keiji rió de buena gana.

— ¿Qué dices, Kaashi?— preguntó Bokuto extendiendole una mano.

Keiji sonrió antes de tomar la mano del joven frente a él.

— Vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que el capítulo iba a tener la parte del parque, pero me gusto taaaanto este final!!! Estoy terminando de editarlo, pero ya esta escrito, así que esta semana lo publicaré.
> 
> Que les pareció? No tienen idea de como me alegran el día con sus comentarios! Me alegra tanto que esten disfrutando esta historia como yo!!
> 
> Como siempre, kudos, comentarios y de más son bienvenidos! Ya saben que pueden decirme lo que quieran en la cajita de comentarios de aqui abajo!! 
> 
> Y bueno cuidense mucho si? Si pueden quedense en casa y si necesitan salir tomen sus precauciones ♥


	8. No lo has superado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Soy yo o de pronto obtuviste demasiada confianza en tí mismo?— preguntó Akaashi mientras cerraba su llamativo paraguas.
> 
> — Bueno, es que ahora se que el chico más bonito que he visto en mi vida está interesado en mí— declaró el de cabello gris clavando su mirada en Akaashi.
> 
> — Así que todo esto es porque te gusta mi apariencia— bromeó el periodista.
> 
> Koutarou asintió enérgicamente.
> 
> .
> 
> — Kaashi, ¿sabes que hablas mucho cuando estas nervioso?— preguntó el de cabello gris con cierta burla en su voz.
> 
> El periodista sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.
> 
> Si, varios se lo habían dicho. Prácticamente todos los que lo habían notado se lo habían dicho en algún momento.
> 
> — N-No.
> 
> Bokuto rió levemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este capítulo sólo iba a tratar de su charla en el parque e iba a dejar el resto como una serie de flashbacks en los siguientes capítulos pero luego pense... hmm puede que este sea un final más bonito para el capítulo.   
> En fin, con esto concluyo los capítulos de Navidad. Espero y los capítulos del 31 de diciembre y 1ero de Enero si sean dos capítulos solamente... aun no lo sé porque a penas llevo dos escenas del capítulo de año nuevo.
> 
> En fin, espero les guste el capítulo!!  
> Disfruten!! ♥

— Este se ve como un buen lugar— dijo Koutarou sonriendo mientras caminaban a una pequeña pérgola donde un par de años antes su hermana se había las fotografías para su boda—. No se tú pero ya me cansé de estar sosteniendo siempre esta cosa— agregó señalando su paraguas con su cabeza.

— Tú fuiste quien quería venir a aquí con lluvia— dijo Akaashi, haciendo que Koutarou rodará los ojos.

— Lo sé, la compañía lo vale— replicó el músico sonriendo de lado.

Fue entonces el turno de Akaashi de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Soy yo o de pronto obtuviste demasiada confianza en tí mismo?— preguntó Akaashi mientras cerraba su llamativo paraguas.

— Bueno, es que ahora se que el chico más bonito que he visto en mi vida está interesado en mí— declaró el de cabello gris clavando su mirada en Akaashi.

— Así que todo esto es porque te gusta mi apariencia— bromeó el periodista.

Koutarou asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Si! ¡En definitiva esto sólo es porque eres increíblemente atractivo! No tiene nada que ver que seas alguien sumamente interesante, ni que contigo siempre me siento tan cómodo...

— Es bueno saberlo, así no debo preocuparme por ser interesante.

El músico hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando el comentario.

— Tranquilo, con tu apariencia y mi fetiche por los japoneses es suficiente— declaró Koutarou sonriendo de lado.

Y fue entonces que algo pasó.

Akaashi se tensó y volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Era obvio que el pelinegro ya no pensaba en eso como una broma.

— ¿A-Acaso...? ¿T-Te lo d-dijeron?— preguntó el periodista con la voz entrecortada, dejando caer su paraguas, el cual al golpear el suelo se abrió de golpe, rociando sus piernas con el residuo de lluvia de este.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Kaashi?— preguntó el de cabello gris dejando su paraguas en el suelo y volteando a ver a su acompañante, quien ya no se encontraba relajado. Ahora Akaashi se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, con los hombros tensos y claramente incómodo.

Akaasi respiró profundo, pero nada en su apariencia cambio.

Koutarou tuvo que esforzarse por no maldecir en voz alta.

— Cuando fui por la cerveza, ¿mis amigos te dijeron algo? ¿Sobre algún ex?— preguntó Akaashi clavando sus ojos en los de Koutarou, como si intentase leero por completo con esa acción.

Koutarou le sostuvo la mirada.

— Comentaron que alguien sólo se divirtió contigo y te dejó, y me amenazaron con hacerme daño si te llegaba a lastimar— declaró el de ojos dorados sin intentar desviar su mirada, deseando que Akaashi le creyera—. Lo cual nunca haría.

Permanecieron así unos segundos antes de que el periodista cerrara los ojos y suspirara.

Aún así la tensión no desapareció del cuerpo del pelinegro.

— Fue algo curioso lo que dijiste, Bokuto-san.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía...

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

— No tenías porque saberlo, pero creo que mi reacción fue prueba suficiente— dijo el periodista antes de tomar su paraguas. Koutarou esperó que Akaashi fuese a cerrarlo, pero para su sorpresa, el periodista lo colocó sobre él—. Creí que estaba listo para seguir adelante, pero es obvio que no... Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Bokuto-san.

Dicho eso el joven salió de la protección del techo.

Koutarou se quedó congelado.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Iba dejar que Akaashi se fuera así?

¿Iba a dejar que el hombre que tal vez era el amor de su vida se fuera sin decir nada?

Apretó los puños antes de correr.

No tardó en poder colocar su mano en el hombro del periodista y girarlo hacia el, probablemente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos un momento.

— Por favor, no termines esto antes de que empiece— pidió sintiendo como su rostro se mojaba. Había dejado su paraguas en la pérgola—. Hablemos como dijiste, por favor.

Akaashi rió, desconcertando al de cabello gris. No era una risa que se burlase de él, pero tampoco parecía contener una pizca de gracia.

— ¿Sabes que si esto fuera el inicio de algo sería un horrible chiste?— preguntó Akaashi cerrando los ojos antes de respirar profundamente. Hecho eso abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada color mar en Koutarou—. Vamos, cubrete, Bokuto-san. Hablemos.

Koutarou asintió mientras entraba a la protección del paraguas color amarillo.

Caminaron a paso lento a la pérgola donde permanecía el paraguas del músico.

Una vez resguardados, Akaashi cerró su paraguas y dejó que su mirada permaneciera en el suelo, como si su botas fueran lo más interesante del mundo. El hombre de ojos dorados dejó que el pelinegro permaneciera en silencio un tiempo antes de decidir que al menos él tenía algo que decir.

— No se que pasó exáctamente, sólo que te hicieron daño. Pero, Kaashi... tienes que creerme, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño.

Akaashi lo volteó a ver a los ojos por un largo rato antes de asentir y dirigir su vista al frente, donde se podía ver como la lluvia caía implacable contra el suelo.

— El día antes de conocerte, el día de Acción de Gracias, mi ex cortó conmigo— dijo el pelinegro de pronto—. Fue frente a todos mis amigos.

Koutarou abrió los ojos de par en par.

— O-Oh...

La risa de Keiji sonaba un poco más genuina que antes.

— Si, oh...— dijo el pelinegro—. Para ser justos primero me había preguntado si podíamos hablar, pero Oikawa estaba bailando y creí que podía esperar un poco... Pero él quería que todo terminara, así que sólo me giró, me vió a los ojos y me dijo que lo nuestro había terminado. Frente a todos.

El músico sintió algo parecido a rabia y vergüenza comenzaban a borbotear en su pecho.

Pero entonces notó algo.

Akaashi no se veía especialmente triste, se veía molesto.

— Kaa...

— ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me dolió, simplemente me humilló— dijo el joven de ojos mar—. Él tenía novia y yo simplemente era una especie de fetiche...

— ¿Por ser japonés?

Akaashi asintió.

— Te dije que fueron curiosas las palabras que usaste hace unos minutos.

Koutarou suspiró frustrado.

En verdad tenía un horrible sentido del humor.

— Ni siquiera era un buen chiste— gruñó el músico—. Lo siento...

Akaashi negó rápidamente.

— No tenías manera de saberlo, primero me preocupe porque creí que mis amigos te lo habían dicho por alguna razón— respondió el pelinegro antes de cerrar los ojos y hechar su cabeza hacia atrás.

De pronto una risa rota resonó por encima de la lluvia.

— ¿Kaashi?

Akaashi contiuó riendo unos momentos más antes de calmarse y secar unas cuantas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes que es cómico? Que una maldita relación sin sentido arruinó una relación con alguien tan increíble como tú— dijo el pelinegro sin una pizca de gracia en su voz—. Si tan sólo hubiera cortado conmigo antes... o... si tan sólo te hubiera conocido después...

Koutarou frunció el ceño antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Akaashi y girarlo por segunda vez.

— ¿Y qué si ese idiota cortó contigo un día antes de conocernos?

Akaashi gruñó claramente frustrado.

— ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué tal si lo que siento por tí simplemente es que estoy queriendo buscar en tí algo con qué reemplazarlo? ¿Qué tal si esto termina siendo una maldita relación de rebote? ¿Quétal si tú eres el indicado y todo se hechó a perder porque mi anterior relación terminó un día antes?

Fue entonces el turno de Koutarou para gruñir molesto.

— ¡Si fuera así entonces ni siquiera lo notarías! ¡Si piensas que es una posibilidad y estás consciente de eso entonces no lo es! Además, ¿cómo puede hecharse a perder algo que aún no ha empezaso?

Akaashi se llevó las manos al cabello y revolvió su cabello con fuerza, como queriendo deshacerse de algo en su cabeza.

Probablemente sus dudas e inseguridades.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esto es frustrante! ¡Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien en cuanto lo conozco y...! ¡Estúpido! ¡Todo terminó y aún así...! ¡Ah! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!— gritó ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos mientras continuaba profiriendo insultos. Si los insultos eran hacía su exnovio o hacia el mismo Akaashi, el músico no sabría decirlo.

Koutarou no pudo evitar reír ante la escena.

.

— Soy patético, ¿no?— preguntó Keiji bajando sus manos y volteando a ver a Bokuto, quien reía frente a él.

Koutarou negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te has guardado todo eso?— preguntó el músico una vez que su risa se calmó.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas guardando toda esa molestia en tí? ¿Alguna vez dijiste que tu ex es un idiota?

— Si, se lo dije cuando cortó...

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

— No, me refiero a esto, a gritarlo. A decirlo molesto, tiempo después simplemente porque estás molesto con él...

Keiji se encogió de hombros.

— Nunca realmente porque no valía la pena, lo superé rápido...

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Mírate! ¡Ya pasó un mes y no quieres que te conozca más por lo que te hizo ese imbécil!— exclamó Bokuto como si estuviese hablando de una comedia, no de la vida amorosa de Keiji.

— Es que un mes no es suficiente tiempo como para poder iniciar otra relación...

— ¿Quién dijo que hay un tiempo mínimo de espera? Y antes de que digas algo del rebote... Yo sentí algo por tí en cuanto te ví, no lo sé, supe que eras especial, ¡y yo tengo años sin tener novio!

Keiji parpadeó completamente anonadado.

¿Bokuto se sentía igual que él?

— ¿Te dás cuenta de que claramente no he superado verdad?— preguntó Keiji irguiendose en un intento de recuperar su imagen.

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— Si, en definitiva no lo has hecho...

— ¿Y que probablemente una relación entre tu y yo termine terriblemente mal?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

— No, creo que una relación contigo sería lo mejor que me podría pasar...

— Pero si no lo he superado...

El músico chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba movienod su índice.

— Claro que no, el que no superes tu ruptura no significa que sientas algo por él aún, creo que sólo es que ese idiota en verdad te lastimó— replicó el joven de ojos dorados—. Además eso me da la oportunidad de sanar tu corazón, como en las películas, ¿no crees?

Keiji no pudo evitar reír de buena gana.

— La vida no es una película, Bokuto-san.

— Las películas se basan en la vida, así que para mí eso es suficiente— declaró el de cabello gris sonriendo de lado a lado—. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Me darías la oportunidad de seguirte conociendo y sanar tu corazón?

Keiji soltó una carcajada.

— Eso fue demasiado cursi, y te lo dice alguien que estudió Literatura...

El de cabello gris se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y? Soy músico, me dedico a escribir cosas cursis...

El periodista sonrió de lado.

— Tienes un punto...

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Me darías la oportunidad de conocerte un poco más?— Keiji asintió sintiendo como sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba y la risa de Bokuto resonó en el lugar, asustando a un par de pájaros que se resguardaban en el techo de la pérgola—. ¡Si!— gritó arrojando sus brazos sobre su cabeza en señal de victoria.

Keiji dejó que su risa acompañara la de Bokuto un tiempo antes de que el de cabello gris volviera a hablar.

— ¿Quieres ir mañana por algo de comer? Mañana tendré ensayo con la banda, pero realmente puedo verte antes de ensayar, ¡incluso podrías acompañarme a ensayar....!

Fue entonces que Keiji recordó porque había logrado mantener su fallida relació anterior fuera de su mente tanto tiempo.

— L-Lo siento, Bokuto-san... Pero tengo trabajo pendiente, y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar... Supongo que este no es un buen inicio, pero siempre estoy ocupado con mi trabajo y con la maestría y...

— Kaashi, ¿sabes que hablas mucho cuando estas nervioso?— preguntó el de cabello gris con cierta burla en su voz.

El periodista sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Si, varios se lo habían dicho. Prácticamente todos los que lo habían notado se lo habían dicho en algún momento.

— N-No.

Bokuto rió levemente.

— Es bueno saber que eres un mal mentiroso.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, mientras Keiji ordenaba sus ideas.

— Probablemente sea difícil, Bokuto-san. No es mentira, siempre estoy ocupado, cuando empiecen mis clases prácticmanete perderé todo mi tiempo libre...

— Y aún así te he visto tres veces este último mes... Es casi como si nos hubiermos visto cada fin de semana...

— De hecho por lo de mi compañera que está incapacitada, incluso trabajo los fines de semana... Además, nos hemos visto en días festivos, y usualmente trabajo los días festivos, como ayer...

— Pero eso fue porque tu les dijiste que no tenías planes, si tuvieras un plan para esos días, podrías descansar, ¿no? Como el día de Acción de gracias...

Una idea se comenzó a formar en la mente de Keiji.

Probablemente entre su trabajo y la maestría no tendría mucho tiempo libre más que uno que otro fin de semana por mes, pero si dejara de ofrecer su tiempo en los días festivos y tomara esos días por turno como el resto de sus compañeros... probablemente tendría un día al mes completamente para él. Tal vez no era mucho, pero era un comienzo.

El único problema era si Bokuto lo aceptaría.

— Creo que tengo una idea, puedo comenzar a descansar los días festivos...— ofreció Keiji clavando su mirada en la del músico—. Se que no es mucho, pero esos días podría apartarlos para pasarlos sólo contigo...

— Además tu compañera no siempre estará fuera, ¿o si?

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— No... tengo entendido que volverá en Marzo...

— Y no todo el tiempo estarás en la maestría, ¿o si?

— No... la terminaré en Junio...

— Y no te pueden hacer trabajar todos los fines de semana, ¿o si?

— No...

Bokuto le sonrió de lado a lado.

— Entonces podemos empezar viendonos en los días festivos, pero podríamos intentar vernos un poco más con el tiempo— dijo el de cabello gris antes de rascarse la sien un poco nervioso—. ¡Si es que quisieras que nos veamos más seguido...!

— Me encantaría— declaró Keiji.

.

— ¿Estarás ocupado el 31?

Akaashi negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— No, probablemente pase la tarde con mis amigos, talvez convenza a alguno de ellos a ir a ver caer la esfera en el Times Square... Pero en realidad no tengo planes.

— ¡No vayas a decirle eso a los de tu trabajo! ¡Diles que estarás ocupado!

La risa de Akaashi era música para sus oídos.

Y Koutarou amaba la música.

— El 31 tocaremos en un bar en Manhattan, no estoy seguro de donde, ni a que hora, pero... ¿quisieras ir? Si terminamos de tocar a tiempo podemos ir al Times Square para ver la bola caer.

— Prefiero por mucho verte tocar a ver como una bola baja a las doce de la noche— declaró el pelinegro sonriendo.

— Entonces, ¿tenemos un plan?

— Tenemos un plan.

Ambos chicos abrieron sus paraguas antes de salir de la pérgola.

Unos segundos después la lluvia se detuvo.

— ¡Al fin!— exclamó Koutarou soltando su paraguas y girando un par de veces.

— ¡Bokuto-san puede comenzar a llover de nuevo!— exclamó Akaashi corriendo por el paraguas color negro que rodaba lejos de ellos.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Después de tanta lluvia nos merecemos un descanso!— replicó el de cabello gris sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos

— El clima aquí es engañoso, no se deje engañ... Oh...

— ¿Kaashi?— preguntó Koutarou abriendo los ojos un tanto preocupado sólo para encontrarse con una imagen que lo hizo sacar su celular en el momento.

Akaashi Keiji se encontraba parado en medio del parque, con dos paraguas en el suelo, volteando hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, dejando que una leve y cálida sonrisa adornara su rostro mientras la nieve caía en la ciudad. Algunos copos se encontraban atrapados en su ropa, otros se comenzaban a acumular en el suelo y otros se acumulaban en su cabello y gorro.

Hizo click a su cámara de inmediato.

— ¿Eh?

El sonido hizo que Akaashi lo volteara a ver y que las mejillas de Koutarou se calentaran.

— L-Lo siento, p-pero te veias t-tan bien y sólo...

— Espero sea una fotografía tan buena como la que te tomé cuando comenzaste a dar vueltas— interrumpió Akaashi sonriendo, sacando su celular de su pantalón.

Koutarou lo volteó a ver confundido.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo si recordé dejar en silencio mi celular— declaró el pelinegro antes de mostrarle al músico una fotografía donde se encontraba con los brazos extendidos mientras giraba disfrutando que la lluvia había cesado después de casi un mes de lluvias constantes—. A diferencia d...

— ¿Recordaste algo, Kaashi?

Akaashi le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

— Es la primer nevada de la temporada... Me encanta pasear por Central Park mientras neva— respondió Akaashi—. Sobretodo en la primer nevada de la temporada, antes de que la nieve se ensucie...

Koutarou sonrió.

— ¿Y yo soy el cursi?

— Tú eres quien se dedica a escribir canciones cursis, Bokuto-san.

Cada uno tomó sus respectivos paraguas antes de comenzar a caminar.

Cuando salieron del parque, antes de comenzar a caminar a la estación, Akaashi se detuvo.

— ¿Sabes? Se que es tarde, pero aún no estoy listo para que la noche acabe, Bokuto-san.

Koutarou sintió como ssus comisuras se estiraban de tanto sonreír.

— Yo tampoco, Kaashi.

.

Keiji sonrió al sentirse levemente presionado contra la ventana del autobús. Le gustaba sentir cuan grande era el cuerpo de Bokuto.

Al final habían decidido que lo mejor era pasar el resto de la noche en Brooklyn, donde en caso de que el transporte público se detuviera debido a la nieve o lluvia, bien podrían caminar a sus respectivos departamentos. Una vez que se encontraron en Brooklyn, buscaron un lugar donde continuar su noche, descubriendo que todo estaba prácticamente cerrado, algo lógico tomando en cuenta que era Navidad, siendo sus únicas opciones algunos bares.

Bokuto había sido el primero en sugerir que continuaran su noche en el departamento de alguno de ellos dos, prácticamente gritando que no buscaba tener sexo con él, simplemente quería poder hablar, tal vez mientras tomaban una cerveza.

— En verdad sabes como causar una impresión en los demás, Bokuto-san— dijo de pronto el periodista, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del joven de ojos dorados junto a él.

— Kaashi... por favor, estoy intentando olvidar la cara de esa pareja cuando grité que no quería tener sexo contigo en medio de la calle...

Keiji rió de buena gana.

— Probablemente les sorprendió que quisieras desaprovechar la oportunidad— bromeó Keiji.

— Aunque te parezca anticuado, no me parece correcto dormir con alguien en la primera cita— declaró Bokuto.

— ¿Es esta nuestra primera cita?— preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

Bokuto lo clavó su mirada en él. Sus ojos dorados parecían dos Soles. Dos Soles vivacez y juguetones.

— Claro que no, nuestra primera cita será en año nuevo, romántico, ¿no crees?— preguntó Bokuto.

Keiji rió de buena gana.

Cuando vió que la pantalla del autobús mostró su parada, tocó el brazo de su acompañante.

_"Washington Av/Dean St"_

— Es aquí.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Bokuto lo acompañó al bajar del autobús.

— Mi departamento está ahi— señaló el pelinegro comenzando a caminar hacia el restaurante de comida griega.

— Vaya, que conveniente, me gusta mucho la comida griega— declaró el músico sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a él—. Me gustaría vivir sobre un restaurante de comida griega... ¡No-No es que quiera v-vivir en tu a-apartamento! ¡Es d-decir...! ¡Sería g-genial vivir a-aquí! ¡Pero n-no contigo! ¡P-Pero me encantaría v-vivir con...!

— N-No te p-preocupes... e-entendí lo que querías d-decir— tartamudeó Keiji volteando a ver al músico, pudiendo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de este aún con la oscuridad de la noche.

Poco después se encontraron en la puerta del restaurante, mientras Keiji rebuscaba sus bolsillos.

— ¿Dónde...?

Y entonces lo recordó.

La batalla contra la puerta de su departamento.

Como había dejado las llaves en el suelo para poder pelear contra la puerta con sus dos manos.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó molesto consigo mismo antes de comenzar a reír

Una voz al fondo de su mente le susurró que probablemente Bokuto se asustaría con su extraña manía de reír cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo a sus planes.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta escucharte cuando ries para no frustrarte— declaró el de cabello gris mientras copos de nieve se acumulaban en la capucha de su parka—, es lindo.

— Es eso o llorar y me niego a llorar por que olvidé mis llaves.

Bokuto rió de buena gana antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y jalar a Keiji contra su pecho y hacerlo comenzar a caminar a la parada autobús.

— Supongo que no es una opción llamarle a tu casero.

Keiji negó con la cabeza.

— Es muy tarde, probablemente Hubbert-san estará dormido.

— ¿Hubbert? ¿Tu casero se llama Hubbert?

— ¿Cómo esperabas que se llamara?

— ¿No lo sé Aristóteles?

El periodista arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

— ¡Porque vives sobre un restaurante de comida griega! ¡Esperaba un nombre griego!

Keiji rió de buena gana.

— Si te sirve, tengo entendido que la madre del señor Hubbert era griega, algo así como Guianopolus, o al menos eso dice una de las fotografías del restaurante...

— ¡Lo sabía!— exclamó el músico, levantando un puño en alto en señal de victoria.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el periodista sin intentar retirar el brazo que Bokuto tenía sobre sus hombros.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡A mi departamento! ¡Tendremos una pijamada!

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu código moral de no dormir con alguien en la primera cita?— preguntó el pelinegro a manera de broma.

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción, después de todo aún no es nuestra primera cita— declaró el de cabello gris antes de guardar silencio un momento y sonrojarse—. ¡N-No me refiero...! ¡Me r-refiero a que d-dormiremos! ¡N-No tendremos s-sexo!

Keiji asintió sonrojado.

— L-Lo se, B-Bokuto-san...

Ambos permnecieron en silencio hasta que el autobús se detuvo frente a ellos.

.

— Me parece mucho mejor vivir sobre una farmacia— declaró Akaashi sonriendo—. Es mucho más práctico.

Koutarou sonrió mientras caminaban a la puerta del edificio.

— Sería más útil si no cerrara a las 9:30...

El periodista se encogió de hombros.

— Sigue siendo mejor que caminar dos cuadras a la farmacia más cercana— murmuró Akaashi mientras pasaba al interior del edificio cuando Koutarou sostuvo la puerta frente a él.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Koutarou agradeció que todo se encontraba descentemente ordenado.

Lo único fuera del lugar en la sala eran una guitarra y libreta en el sofá, las baquetas en la mesa de centro y la computadora y audífonos en la silla que había movido de su pequeña mesa a la sala.

— Pasa.

— Con permiso— murmuró el periodista dejando sus zapatos en la entrada sin que Koutarou tuviera que pedirselo.

Eso era una especie de alivio. Su último novio, con quien había salido unos años atrás, nunca había terminado de entender esa pequeña pero escencial regla en la vida de Koutarou. Recordó como en varias ocasiones sus noches de diversión en la cama se habían arruinado por que Koutarou le pidiera que se quitara los zapatos en la entrada, o porque Zachary pasara a la sala con los zapatos puestos.

Cuando vió que Akaashi pasaba al piso de madera sólo con calcetines, Koutarou se apresuró.

— ¡Espera! ¡El piso está helando, deja enciendo la calefacción! ¡Y...! ¡Ah! ¡Iré por unas...!

La risa de Akaashi lo hizo callar.

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san. Estoy acostumbrado a los pisos fríos, mi departamento no tiene calefacción— declaró el pelinegro.

Koutarou encendió la calefacción y volteó a verlo sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo sobrevives?— preguntó el músico mientras se deshacía de las capas de ropa, quedando sólo en su camiseta de Stranger Things.

— Por algo uso tantos suéteres uno sobre otro...— respondió el pelinegro imitando a Koutarou y quedando sólo en una camisa de botones azul.

Koutarou rió levemente mientras movía su guitarra de lugar.

— Tiene sentido, entonces, cuando vaya a tu departamento ¿debería llevar unos diez suéteres conmigo?— preguntó el músico sentandose en el sofá y golpeando levemente el asiento junto a él, para indicarle a Akaashi que se sentara junto a él.

— No seas ridículo... con cinco bastará— declaró el periodista sentandose junto a él.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

Un silencio reconfortante los envolvió durante unos minutos.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer en esta pequeña pijamada improvisada?— preguntó el de cabello gris tomando el control remoto de la televisión—. Podemos ver algo en la televisión, y creo que tengo unos paquetes de chocolate caliente Ghirardelli que compré cuando fuí a San Francisco...

— ¿Es muy dulce? ¿El chocolate?

Koutarou sonrió de lado antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la pequeña cocina, de donde sacó dos tazas, leche y un tres paquetes de chocolate en polvo.

— Tú me lo dirás, ¿si?— preguntó el de cabello gris mientras encendía la estufa y colocaba la leche en el fuego—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Chocolate con caramelo, doble chocolate o chocolate blanco?

— ¿Cuál es el menos dulce?— preguntó el pelinegro, sentandose en uno de los bancos de la barra.

Koutarou rodó los ojos.

— El de chocolate con caramelo.

— Entonces prefiero ese.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no te gusten las cosas dulces?

— Porque prefiero que mis bebidas sean tan amargas como yo— declaró el periodista sonriendo de lado.

— Oh, entonces te haré una de chocolate blanco, es el más dulce de todos— replicó el músico clavando su vista en los ojos color mar de Akaashi.

Y justo como lo esperaba, Akaashi no tardó en sonrojarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció? En lo personal tenía planeada la escena de la nieve en central park para cuando se vieran en la Noche del Black Friday en el segundo capítulo, pero luego decidí que Akaashi se hecharía atrás en el capítulo 3 y guardé la escena. Espero no la haya arruinado y les haya parecido bonita!
> 
> Y esto es importante! Cuando acaben con una relacion siempre es bueno darse un tiempo antes de su siguiente relación, pero QUE NADIE LES DIGA CUANTO TIEMPO ESPERAR! Eso es algo personal y nadie debe de opinar en eso! Dicho eso, no por eso deben de no ver a nadie en ese tiempo, pueden usar ese tiempo para conocerse ustedes mismos o a alguien mas... Recuerden! Su vida privada es suya y nadie debe de presionarlos o juzgarlos! 
> 
> Y bueno! Ustedes saben que los kudos y comentarios me hacen muy feliz!  
> Cualquier duda, comentario, critica o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, ya sabe, la cajita de abajo está exáctamente para eso!
> 
> Cuidense mucho! ♥


	9. Un día corriendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¡Llegué!
> 
> — Tarde, como siempre— agregó el chico rubio que tocaba la batería.
> 
> — ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El subterráneo estaba a reventar!— exclamó Bokuto—. ¿Cuál guitarra trajeron? ¿La Ibañez?
> 
> El rubio lo volteó a verlo sorprendido.
> 
> — ¿No traes tu guitarra?
> 
> Keiji sintió a Bokuto tensarse a su lado.
> 
> — ¿No trajeron mi guitarra? Le dije a Kuroo que pasara a mi departamento a recoger alguna de mis guitarras— dijo el de cabello gris.
> 
> .
> 
> — ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho eso?— gritó Koutarou al ver que su amigo entraba al bar sonriendo embobado.
> 
> — ¿Eh?
> 
> — ¡Habías dicho que recogerías mi guitarra camino a aquí!
> 
> El color desapareció del rostro del pelinegro.
> 
> — ¡Mierda! ¡Ayer me quede a dormir con Kenma y lo olvidé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! Primero que nada espero que no les moleste el capítulo tan largo! Pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero realmente creí que no había un buen lugar donde dejar el capítulo, lo único bueno es que si logre escribir un solo capítulo!
> 
> Este capítulo tiene KuroKen, un poco más de la dosis normal de lo que escribo de las parejas secundarias de esta historia, la verdad tenía tiempo queriendolo hacer, pero estaba esperando a este capítulo para hacerlo... espero no les moleste! Las parejas que menciono en los tags son secundarias, pero si quería dedicarles un momento especial a esos dos..
> 
> Oh! y en el capítulo menciono que cantan tres canciones, les dejaré los links aquí:
> 
> [Four Leave Clover - The Kooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQBlMED-R4k)  
> [Bad Habit - The Kooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGxSsD9xPPU)  
> [Westside - The Kooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqM-M35guWE)
> 
> Intento dejarles los links de presentaciones en vivo porque la verdad me encanta su actitud y la actitud del cantante me parece perfecta para Bokuto.
> 
> Y bueno! Disfruten!!

— ¿Seguros que no quieren venir? No tendrían que pagar la entrada— preguntó Koutarou mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa de Oikawa siendo seguido por Akaashi.

— ¡Enserio nos encantaría! Pero habíamos quedado de celebrar con unos amigos de la preparatoria— respondió Oikawa al tiempo que Iwaizumi corría a la cocina—. Pero probablemente vayamos a Times Square a ver caer la bola...

— El concierto probablemente terminará a las 10, porque el bar hace un pequeño show de luces a la media noche, si van a Times Square podrían decirnos para alcanzarlos— dijo el de cabello gris atandose su bufanda—. Tú querías ir, ¿verdad Kaashi?

Akaashi volteó a verlo antes de sonreír levemente y asentir para continuar colocandose su gorro.

— Sería agradable, pero sólo si se puede, no me gustaría estresarme por llegar a tiempo— dijo el pelinegro.

— Vamos Kaashi, está como a veinte minutos.

— En un día normal, Bokuto-san...

— En eso tienes razón, el subterráneo estará lleno con gente queriendo llegar a Times Square— intervino Iwaizumi con dos bolsas color café—. Tomen, son unos emparedados de pavo, para que puedan comer algo, que no creo que puedan comer gran cosa en el bar...

Koutarou tomó una de las bolsas sonriendo.

— ¡Gracias!

— Gracias, Iwaizumi-san.

— ¿Mañara irás al templo?— preguntó Iwaizumi.

— Eso planeo, ¿y ustedes?

Oikawa se encogió de hombros e Iwaizumi frunció el ceño.

— Iwa-chan dijo que irá vaya o no vaya yo... ¿Acompañarás a Akaa-chan, Bokkun?

Koutarou se rascó la sien un tatno apenado.

— Si, nunca he ido a un altar japonés así que supuse que sería divertido...

— El altar de Inari es lindo, pero no se compara a ir a un verdadero templo en Japón— dijo Oikawa sonriendo—. La gente incluso usa ropas tradicionales para visitarlo...

Koutarou volteó a ver al reportero sonriendo.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?

Akaashi le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

— Es más común que las mujeres usen kimonos para la primer visita del año, pero si, algunas veces he usado kimono para el Hatsumode— declaró el pelinegro—. Tal vez si no hiciera tanto frío usaría el que tengo aquí...

— Es una lástima que no lo vayas a ver Bokkun, ese kimono es del mismo color que sus ojos— dijo Oikawa tomando las bolsas de comida de las manos de Akaashi para que este pudiera acomodarse sus suéteres—. Cuando Akaa-chan lo usa parece un actor de dramas de época...

La imagen de Akaashi usando un kimono del color de sus ojos apareció en su mente, y por un momento maldijo el frío.

— ¿En verdad no lo usarás?— preguntó el de cabello gris volteando a ver al periodista.

— Hará demasiado frío, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Y que tal después? ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento para que pueda verte usandolo?— preguntó el músico sonriendo.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que si.

— Vaya, vaya, no sabía que les gustaban los juegos de rol— declaró Oikawa sonriendo con malicia—. Akaa-chan será un príncipe de la era Meiji, ¿y tú? ¿Un extrangero que se enamora del príncipe...?

Un golpe de Iwaizumi calló al castaño.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser un idiota?— preguntó Iwaizumi antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo a los dos jóvenes con el rostro sonrojado frente a él.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron envueltos en sus chaquetas, bufandas, guantes y gorros, salieron de la cálida casa al crudo frío de la calle, donde la nieve caía sin cesar.

— ¡Con cuidado! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!— gritó Oikawa antes de abrazarlos a ambos.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año— dijo Akaashi devolviendo el abrazo de Oikawa antes de abrazar a Iwaizumi.

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, espero nos podamos ver más este año!— exclamó Koutarou dándola una palmada a Oikawa antes de abrazar a Iwaizumi y darle otra palmada en el omóplato.

— Lo mismo digo, tengan cuidado y Feliz Año Nuevo— replicó Iwaizumi antes de que los invitados comenzaran a bajar las escaleras de la entrada.

Mientras caminaban a la estación del subterráneo, Koutarou decidió preguntar algo que tenía tiempo rondando en su mente.

— ¿Hey, Kaashi?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué hoy hablamos en japonés con ellos pero en Navidad no?

— Daichi-san no habla japonés, así que cuando estamos con él hablamos en inglés...

Kotarou asintió antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras que daban al subterráneo.

.

— ¡Llegué!

— Tarde, como siempre— agregó el chico rubio que tocaba la batería.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El subterráneo estaba a reventar!— exclamó Bokuto—. ¿Cuál guitarra trajeron? ¿La Ibañez?

El rubio lo volteó a verlo sorprendido.

— ¿No traes tu guitarra?

Keiji sintió a Bokuto tensarse a su lado.

— ¿No trajeron mi guitarra? Le dije a Kuroo que pasara a mi departamento a recoger alguna de mis guitarras— dijo el de cabello gris.

— ¿Por qué le pediste a Kuroo que trajera tu guitarra en lugar de traerla tú mismo?— preguntó el rubio levantando sus lentes para frotarse el puente de la nariz.

— Porque iba a acompañar a Kaashi a comer con unos amigos suyos y sabía que el subterráneo estaría a reventar, ¡y Kuroo dijo que traería su carro!

Un joven de cabello largo con las puntas decoloradas, que hasta ese momento había estado jugando en un Nintendo Switch, despegó la vista de la pantalla, clavando su mirada primero en Keiji y luego en Bokuto.

— Kuro se quedó a dormir en mi departamento, por eso no pasó por tu guitarra.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo eso desde el principio?

— Lo decidió de último minuto.

Keiji sonrió de lado al ver como Bokuto rodaba los ojos antes de comenzar a ver a su alrededor en buscar de algo o alguien, probablemente en busca del bajista de su grupo.

— ¿Dónde está ese idiota?— preguntó finalmente el joven de cabello gris.

— Dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto, pero no tardará en volver, dijo que volvería a las seis— respondió Tsukishima.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?— preguntó de pronto el joven de cabello largo, volviendo a clavar su mirada en Keiji.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Chicos! ¡Él es mi amigo Akaashi Keiji!— exclamó el guitarrista mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Keiji y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja antes de extender una mano.

— Un gusto, Tsukishima Kei, toco la batería— se presentó el rubio de lentes.

Keiji asintió separandose de Bokuto y tomando la mano de Tsukishima.

— Un gusto, tocas bastante bien, por cierto.

El de lentes sonrió de lado.

— ¿Oh? ¿También tocas? Era obvio que Bokuto buscaría a alguien que también esté obsecionado con la música...

Keiji sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

— Yo n-no...

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Akaashi es mi amigo!— exclamó Bokuto.

Tsukishima le dedicó una mirada que daba a entender que no creía ni por un segundo que la relación de ellos fuera simplemente de amigos antes de asentir.

— Y no toco ningún instrumento, pero igual puedo apreciar que tocas bastante bien— murmuró el periodista.

El rubio sonrió de lado antes de asentir.

— Gracias.

— Kozume Kenma— dijo de pronto el joven de cabello largo.

— Un gusto, Kozume-san.

— Kenma es el novio de Kuroo, usualmente no puede venir a nuestros conciertos porque está haciendo streams de videojuegos. ¡Que bueno que podrás vernos tocar en nuestra última presentación del año!— exclamó Bokuto sonriendo.

— Kuroo hubiera hecho un drama si no venía— replicó Kozume.

— Lo bueno es que estás aquí— declaró Bokuto antes de volver a colocar su brazo en los hombros de Keiji—, ¿y Yamaguchi?

— Está en una comida de su trabajo, pero llegará antes de que empecemos...

Keiji sonrió ante el intercambio antes de que a su mente volviera el problema inicial por el que Bokuto había comenzado a preguntar por el paradero de diferentes personas.

— Bokuto-san, ¿y tu guitarra?

Bokuto volvió a tensarse.

— ¿En verdad no es una mala broma de ustedes?— preguntó el de cabello gris con la esperanza palpable en su voz.

Los dos jóvenes frente a él negaron al mismo tiempo.

— Kuro debe de haber olvidado avisarte que no iría a su departamento— dijo Kozume antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su consola.

— Son las 5:47, si te vas en este momento llegarás a tiempo— dijo Tsukishima después de revisar la pantalla de su celular.

— ¿Me podrías dar un aventón, Tsukki?

— Tadashi se llevó el carro.

— Igual creo que lo mejor será que uses el subterráneo, el tráfico está desquiciado, recuerda que cerraron las calles antes y después de Times Square— agregó Kenma.

— Pero aún tenemos que ver todo lo de las luces, y hacer pruebas de sonido y soy el único que sabe como...

Keiji mordió su labio antes de respirar profundamente.

— Yo puedo ir por la guitarra— ofreció.

La mirada atónita de Bokuto lo hizo arrepintiera de haber ofrecido su ayuda.

Estaba a punto de decir algo para retractarse de su propuesta antes de sentir como Bokuto tomaba su mano y colocaba un juego de llaves en su mano.

— Te deberé la vida después de esto— declaró el joven de ojos dorados antes de sonreír.

Keiji corrió a la estación del parque Ozone lo más rápido que podía, estando a punto de resbalar un par de veces debido a la nieve.

.

— ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho eso?— gritó Koutarou al ver que su amigo entraba al bar sonriendo embobado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Habías dicho que recogerías mi guitarra camino a aquí!

El color desapareció del rostro del pelinegro.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Ayer me quede a dormir con Kenma y lo olvidé!

— Eso supusimos hace rato— dijo Tsukishima antes de levantarse y caminar al escenario donde su batería se encontraba desensamblada, siendo seguido por Kenma, quien probablemente no tenía la intención de escuchar la discusión de los dos amigos.

— ¡Vamos Bo! ¡Si nos vamos en este momento probablemente lleguemos a tiempo!— gritó Kuroo tomando el brazo de Koutarou.

— Traquilo Ku...— comenzó a decir el de cabello gris mientras Kuroo veía a su alrededor.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Necesito que toques tu maldita guitarra!

— Te estoy diciendo que te tranquilices Kuroo, Ak...

— ¡Bo! ¡Se que en cualquier presentación podemos decidir no tocar, pero no entiendes, necesitamos... necesito que toquemos!

— Kuroo, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme? ¡Te estoy diciendo que te tranquili...!

— ¡Quiero pedirle a Kenma que se case conmigo!

Koutarou se congeló por un momento, lo cual Kuroo aprovechó para jalarlo fuera del bar, antes de sonreír de lado a lado.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¡Felicidades!

— Si, bueno no podré pedirle matrimonio si no tienes tu estúpida guitarra. ¡Ahora apresurate!

— ¡Es lo que intento decirte! ¡Akaashi fue por ella!

El pelinegro se detuvo por un momento.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que le estás confiando una de tus guitarras de 1500 dólares a alguien a quien sólo has visto un par de veces en un mes?— preguntó Kuroo.

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— Para empezar, mi Ibañez me costó 2000 y mi Stratocaster costó 2500...

— Mi punto sigue siendo el mismo, Bo...

— Y segundo, Akaashi nunca haría algo así.

— A penas estás conociéndolo, puede que...

Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— Te puedo jurar por mi vida que Akaashi nunca haría algo así.

El pelinegro suspiró antes de entrar al bar.

— Confías demasiado en los demás.

Koutarou se encogió de hombros, decidiendo no recordar las veces en las que su confianza le había traido más problemas que cosas buenas a su vida.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

— Bueno ya tengo el anillo...

El de cabello gris sonrió.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tsukki también necesita saber!— exclamó antes de voltear al escenario, donde Tsukishima se encontraba acomodando sus tambores y Kenma se encontraba sentado, jugando con su consola—. ¡Tsukki! ¡Ven!

El rubio respondió algo que no lograron escuchar antes de dejar su batería y caminar hacia ellos.

— Bokuto, se que no tienes nada que hacer hasta que llegue Akaashi, pero yo tengo que ensamblar la batería y revisar...

— ¡Esto es más importante! ¡Kuroo...!

La mano de Kuroo evitó que el guitarrista continuara gritando.

— ¡Quisiera evitar que Kenma se entere! ¡Se supone que es una sorpresa!— susurrró el pelinegro claramente mortificado.

— Oh, lo siento.

— ¿Qué es tan importante?— preguntó Tsukishima una vez que se encontró frente a ellos, colocando una mano en su cadera y otra en su nuca.

— Le pediré a Kenma que se case conmigo— declaró Kuroo sacando una pequeña caja de su chaqueta.

— Ya era hora— dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Es qué no pueden decirme algo más?

— Felicidades— dijo el rubio con tan poca emoción como si se tratase de un anuncio de tráfico.

— ¿Sólo eso dirás?— preguntó Kuroo claramente indignado.

Koutarou rió de buena gana, probablemente con los nervios Kuroo no lo había notado, pero los ojos de Tsukishima tenían un brillo de emoción que sólo se veía cuando algo le parecía interesante.

— Kuroo quiere pedirselo con una canción, ¿verdad?— intervino el de cabello gris sonriendo.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Eh? No tenemos ninguna canción que sirva para eso, ¿piensas cambiarle la letra a alguna?

— No tenía pensado usar la canción en la que he estado trabajando...

Koutarou se mordió el labio antes de intercambiar una mirada un tanto preocupada con Tsukishima.

— Kuroo, usualmente te diría que podemos tocar cualquier canción nueva, pero no tengo mi guitarra para practicarla...

— Necesitamos poderla tocar al menos una vez juntos para poder sincronizarnos— agregó el rubio.

El de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

— No, no, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo, los dos me han ayudado a hacer la melodía— dijo Kuroo antes de ir a donde se encontraba el estuche de su bajo y sacar de este una libreta—. Vean, la melodía es prácticamente igual a la que hemos ensayado, sólo moví de traste algunos acordes y cambié el tiempo en un par de...

Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

— Kuroo, no estoy seguro... Tendría que ensayar el nuevo ritmo... y Bokuto no tendrá su guitarra para poder seguirme mientras ensayamos...

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tú sabes que puede ser un idiota para muchas cosas pero para la música es un maldito genio! ¡Si tu y yo logramos sincronizarnos será suficiente!

Si no se hubiera tratado de algo tan importante como la propuesta de matrimonio de su mejor amigo, el ego de Koutarou probablemente hubiera crecido al cielo.

—Kuroo, ¿no quieres usar otra canción? Podemos usar la de _Junk of the Heart_...

— ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser esa! ¡Es la que canción que escribí para este día!— dijo el pelinegro dedicandole a sus amigos una mirada suplicante—. Necesito que cantes esta canción, Bokuto...

Koutarou cerró los ojos antes de asentir, sintiendo que su celular vibraba en su pantalón.

— Dime que tienes una maldita grabación de esa canción...

— ¡Si tengo algunas grabaciones en mi celular!— exclamó Kuroo sacando de inmediato tu celular—. Se que no toco la guitarra tan bien como tú pero si yo pude tocar eso... se que tu podrás hacerlo mil veces mejor...

— Eso es si su novio llega a tiempo— murmuró Tsukishima revisando el cuaderno de Kuroo.

— No es mi novio, no aún... Y llegará a tiempo, de eso estoy seguro— dijo el de cabello gris mostrandoles el mensaje que había llegado en ese momento.

_"¡Tienes demasiadas guitarras!"_

— Vaya, creí que tardaría más en llegar— dijo Tsukishima claramente impresionado de que Akaashi hubiera llegado a su departamento en menos de una hora.

— Probablemente corrió bastante— respondió Bokuto.

— Cuando esté aquí yo pagaré sus tragos— declaró Kuroo pasando una mano por su cabello, el cual al siempre estar despeinado no sufrió ningún cambio.

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de voltear a ver a su amigo.

— ¿Qué dices, le pido al Ibañez?

Kuroo volteó a verlo sorprendido.

— No quisiera que tu mejor guitarra fuera a lastimarse en el subterráneo...— murmuró el bajista.

El joven de ojos dorados sonrió de lado.

— Si no uso mi mejor guitarra en la propuesta de mi mejor amigo, ¿cuándo la usaré?

— Tienes suerte de trajera mi cowbell, estuve a punto de dejarla..— murmuró Tsukishima antes de comenzar a caminar al escenario—. Si quieres que esto funcione más vale que comencemos a trabajar...

Ambos jóvenes asintieron antes de que Kuroo comenzara a buscar unos audífonos para que que Koutarou pudiera escuchar la canción.

— Por cierto, Kuroo— dijo el guitarrista antes de colocarse los audífonos—. Tú cantarás esta canción...

El bajista volteó a verlo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Necesito que esto sea perfecto! ¡No empieces con tus juegos!

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— Esta canción es tu propuesta para Kenma, ¡no puedo cantarla yo!

— ¿Te recuerdo como canto?

El de cabello gris frunció el ceño.

Lo cierto era que la voz de Kuroo era horrible.

.

_"Por favor tráeme la Ibañez."_

Keiji frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje.

Había dos guitarras cuyo mango tenían escrita la palabra Ibañez.

_"Hay dos, ¿cuál necesitas?"_

Keiji esperó un rato la respuesta de Bokuto antes de desesperarse.

Clavó su vista primero en la guitarra color negro, notando que el mango de la guitarra tenía unos cuadros nacarados, después paso la vista a la guitarra color rojo.

Revisó su celular de nuevo. No había ningún mensaje.

Contó las cuerdas de las guitarras, comprobando que ambas tenían seis cuerdas, descartando que alguna de las dos guitarras fuera un bajo.

Si se tardaba mucho más tiempo no lograría alcanzar el autobús y tendría que esperar otros veinte minutos al siguiente.

Cerró los ojos deciendo que la guitarra negra se vería mejor con la camiseta color verde que llevaba Bokuto. Tomó la guitarra, probó colocarla en dos escuches, quedando un poco mejor en el segundo estuche, el cual se encontraba un poco más pesado que el otro, y colocó en su espalda. Giró ligeramente sus hombros una vez que hubo cerrado el departamento. El instrumento era más pesado de lo que esperaba.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la parada de autobús, después de todo no podía arriesgarse a caer con una guitarra que suponía era bastante cara en su espalda.

Minutos después, justo cuando se encontraba doblando la esquina en donde el autobús se estacionaba para subir y bajar pasajeros, notó como una persona subía al transporte.

Si había un momento para correr era ese.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Espere!— gritó el pelinegro al ver como la mujer desaparecía tras las puertas del autobús.

Justo cuando se encontraba a la altura de las llantas traseras del autobús, notó como las puertas del trasnsporte se cerraban.

— ¡Mierda!— gritó al tiempo que le daba un golpe al transporte con el puño, sintiendo como el motor comenzaba a arrancar—. ¡Espere!

Obviamente el conductor no lo había escuchado, puesto que pronto el camión comenzó a avanzar al tiempo que las piernas de Keiji se detenían.

Sólo para detenerse un par de metros adelante y que las puertas se abrieran.

Un par de golpes en la ventana hicieron que Keiji alzara la vista, encontrandose con la sonrisa de un joven de cabello rojo que señalaba al frente del autobús. El pelinegro volvio a correr justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo.

— ¡Apresúrate no tengo todo el día! ¿O quieres esperar al siguiente autobús?

— Lo siento— murmuró Keiji mientras pasaba su tarjeta del transporte por el lector.

— Tienes suerte de que tu amigo te viera— declaró el conductor.

Keiji no dijo nada antes de pasar a la parte trasera del autobús, donde el joven de cabello rojo le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— De nada, se lo que se siente correr a una presentación— dijo el pelirrojo, mostrandole un estuche cuadrado—. ¿Tocas en una banda?

Keiji negó con la cabeza antes de tomar el asiento junto al muchacho.

— No... Mi amigo toca en una banda, pero ocurrió algo y no llevó su guitarra, tienen que hacer los pruebas de sonido, así que yo me ofrecí a recoger la guitarra.

— Ya veo, así que dará un concierto.

— Si.

— ¿Y son buenos? ¿Tu amigo es bueno?

Keiji sonrió antes de asentir.

— Muy buenos. ¿Y usted?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

— Bueno, hoy tendremos una fiesta de Año Nuevo en el restaurante que trabajo y me ofrecí a tocar algunas canciones para el ambiente— declaró el pelirrojo.

— ¿Eres chef?

— Quisiera, soy bartender.

Continuaron hablando tranquilamente hasta que pronto Keiji vió que su parada se mostraba en la pantalla del autobús.

— Esta es mi parada, fue un gusto conocerlo... Ah...

— Zachary.

Keiji sonrió antes de levantarse.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, Zachary-san.

El pelirrojo rió de buena gana.

— Vaya, eres el segundo japonés que no parece ser japonés que conozco...— murmuró Zachary sonriendo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Akaashi Keiji.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, Akaashi.

Cuando Keiji bajó del autobús volteó a la ventana donde se encontraba Zachary, quien se despidió con un gesto de mano a medida que el autobús se alejaba.

.

Faltando media hora para que tuvieran que iniciar la presentación Koutarou recordó haber sentido que su celular había vibrado. En su momento lo había dejado pasar, decidiendo dedicar su concentración a recordar la letra de la canción y como esta se sincronizaba con la melodía, para después dedicar de lleno su concentración a escuchar la grabación de Kuroo mientras leía las partituras que Kuroo le había entregado.

_"Hay dos, ¿cuál necesitas?"_

— Mierda— murmuró el de cabello gris, captando la atención de Konoha, quien se encontraba sentado en el escenario, con Yukie sentada en su regazo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó el rubio estirando su cuello para ver el celular del guitarrista.

— Olvide decirle que guitarra recoger a Kaashi— respondió el de cabello gris. Si lo pensaba fríamente lo peor que podía pasar era que hubiera tomado el modelo viejo AL, lo cual no sería realmente malo, simplemente significaría que no tocaría con su mejor guitarra. Suspiró resignado, probablemente tomaría ese modelo, después de todo era más llamativa por ser color rojo.

— Oh, ¿Kaashi? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu novio?— preguntó la joven levantandose del regazo de su novio.

Koutarou rodó los ojos.

— No es mi novio, estamos conociéndonos. Y su nombre es Akaashi, sólo yo le digo Kaashi— replicó Koutarou.

Yukie sonrió de lado.

— Bueno, antes de ser oficiales Akinori y yo nos conocimos mucho en su cama— replicó la pelirroja riendo.

— No sólo en mi cama...

El músico se cubrió las orejas.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero saber eso!

La pareja rió de buena gana.

— Sigo sin entender porque te incomoda tanto saber de nosotros, cuando literalmente conoces toda la vida sexual de Kuroo y Kozume— dijo Yukie sonriendo con burla.

— ¡Porque a Kuroo y a Kenma los conozco desde la preparatoria! ¡Pero a tí te conozco desde el jardín de infantes!— gritó el de cabello gris volteando a ver a su amiga.

— Sinceramente no veo porque te sientes así, a mí no me importaría saber los detalles de lo que haces con Kaashi— dijo Yukie sonriendo de lado—. Apuesto a que sería interesant... ¿Ese es Kaashi?

Koutarou giró su cabeza tan rápido que creyó haberse dado un tirón en el cuello.

Akaashi se encontraba en la puerta del lugar, jadeando para recuperar el aliento con un estuche de guitarra a su espalda.

— ¡Kaashi!— exclamó Koutarou antes de levantarse y correr a la entrada. Una vez frente al pelinegro, colocó sus manos en sus hombros, haciendo que este lo volteara a ver. Sus mejillas y nariz se encontraban sonrojadas, unas gotas de sudor corrían por su mejilla y sus pupílas se encontraban dilatadas—. Tranquilo respira...

Quitó la guitarra de la espalda de Akaashi, cuidando no ser muy brusco al hacerlo, y la colocó en su espalda. Una vez hecho eso, colocó una mano en la espalada del reportero y lo guió hacia el escenario, donde la banda y sus amigos se habían congregado. Cuando notó que la respiración del pelinegro se volvió un tanto más estable decidió que era momento de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien Kaashi? No me digas que corriste desde el parque hasta aquí...

— No te lo diré entonces, Bokuto-san— declaró el periodista sonriendo de lado—. No sabía cual guitarra querías, así que traje la que me pareció que se veía mejor.

Koutarou evitó suspirar antes de descolgarse su estuche y abrirlo. En el estuche estaba su mejor guitarra, una Ibañez THBB10.

El guitarrista sonrió de lado.

— Por un momento temí que fueras a agarrar la roja— dijo el músico.

El periodista se encogió de hombros.

— Pensé que la guitarra negra se vería mejor con tu ropa.

Koutaou rió de buena gana.

— Como Kou no parece tener modales me presentaré yo misma, soy Shirofuku Yukie, amiga de Kou desde el jardín de niños, y él es Konoha Akinori, amigo de Kou desde la secundaria.

— Akaashi Keiji, amigo de Bokuto-san desde hace un mes— se presentó el pelinegro—. Gusto en conocerrlos.

— Entonces, Akaashi t...

— ¡Bo! ¡Si tienes tu guitarra ven aquí! ¡Necesitamos ensayarla!— gritó la voz de Kuroo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Koutarou volteó aver a Akaashi preocupado.

Su suponía que pasaría ese día con Akaashi, y en ese momento lo único que había pasado de tiempo con él había sido en casa de Oikawa y en el camino al bar. Las últimas dos horas Akaashi las había pasado en el transporte público, el cual se encontraba a reventar debido a la fecha, y corriendo.

Claramente era una perfecta primera cita.

— Tranquilo Bo, nosotros cuidaremos de él— dijo Konoha sonriendo de lado.

— Si, tranquilo le contaremos todas tus historias vergonzosas, como tú despertar sexual viendo Crepúsculo— agregó Yukie.

— ¡Hey! ¡No quiero que lo asus...!— exclamó Koutarou mirando con furia a su amiga, quien había decidido revelar uno de sus más vergonzosos momentos.

— ¡Bo! ¡Necesitamos ensayarla al menos una vez!

De pronto sintió la mano de Akaashi en su hombro.

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san. Quiero saberlo todo de como comenzaste a fantasear con Jacob— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

— Oh, eso hubiera sido mejor que lo que paso en realidad— dijo Konoha.

— Te diré esto, una sudadera no fue suficiente para ocultar la erección que le provocó Robert Pattinson.

Las risas de Akaashi, Konoha y Yukie resonaban en sus oidos mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba el resto de la banda.

.

— Entonces, tú eres el misterioso amigo de Bo— dijo el rubio a quien Shirofuku había presentado como Konoha.

— ¿Misterioso?— preguntó Keiji.

— Claro, Kou se encargó de buscarnos a todos los que vendríamos a verlos presentarse y nos amenazó para que no te asustaramos—dijo Shirofuku sonriendo antes de darle un ultimo trago a su bebida—. ¿Me traerías otro?— preguntó volteando a ver a su novio.

— Yo iré por una cerveza— dijo Keiji extendiendo el brazo para tomar el vaso de la mujer.

— Oh no te preocupes, Akinori puede traerlas, ¿verdad?

Konoha suspiró antes de asentir al tiempo que Akaashi levantaba una ceja, esa chica no planeaba disimular su intento de hablar con el a solas.

— Yukie, sólo no lo asustes sí, lo último que necesitamos es...

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con su mano desestimando el comentario antes de empujar levemente a su novio en dirección a la barra.

— Tranquilo, sólo hablaremos un poco— dijo al tiempo que el rubio continuaba alejandose de ellos. Una vez que fue obvio que el rubio no podría escucharla frució el ceño y se cruzo de brazos—. Habla, ¿qué pretendes con Kou?

Keiji se irguió antes de responder, deciciendo usar su fachada de trabajo para lidiar con la mujer. Después de todo no quería dar la impresión de ser un tímido escritor, sabía que si mostraba algún tipo de debilidad frente a la chica, al menos en ese momento, ella no lo dejaría pasar.

— Somos amigos— declaró el pelinegro—. Estamos conociéndonos.

La mujer asintió sin cambiar su postura.

— ¿Sabes que Kou no tiene intención de sólo ser tu amigo?

Keiji maldijo no tener control sobre cuando se sonrojaba y cuando no. Estaba seguro que su fachada de seriedad había sufrido un duro golpe con el calor que había inundado su cara.

— Bokuto-san y yo estamos de acuerdo en que antes de dar cualquier paso primero debemos conocernos mejor— respondió el periodista.

La joven parpadeó claramente sorprendida.

— ¿Esa fue tu idea? ¿O de Kou?

— Mi idea era no dejar que nada de esto pasara, Bokuto-san fue quien me dijo que quería conocerme antes de intent...

— ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que ese idiota aprendió algo de sus errores— murmuró Shirofuku, haciendo que Keiji callase, antes de clavar la mirada en él—. ¿Por qué no querías que nada pasara? Entonces ¿qué pretendes?

El reportero suspiró.

En verdad necesitaba una cerveza para esa convesación.

— Tuve una mala ruptura hace poco, no me parecía prudente iniciar una relación tan pronto. Bokuto-san me convenció de que podíamos esperar un tiempo y conocernos mejor— resumió Keiji intentando dar la menor cantidad de detalles posibles—. Y lo siento Shirofuku-san pero eso es todo lo que pienso compartir al respecto.

La chica sonrió de lado antes de asentir.

— Oh tranquilo, si continuas con Kou te sacaré el resto de de la historia— declaró la chica sonriendo de lado.

Keiji tomó la nota mental de tener cuidado con esa chica.

— Yukie, por favor dime que no lo asustaste demasiado— dijo Konoha con dos cervezas y un vaso que a juzgar por las rodajas de limón y menta que había dentro del líquido, era un gin tonic—. Bo será imposible de animar si lo espantas...

— Un par de preguntas no son suficientes para asustarme, Konoha-san— declaró el reportero, haciendo que el rubio sonriera cerrando los ojos.

— Me alegro, porque Yukie ni siquiera está ebria, así que... suerte— declaró Konoha antes levantar la mano y agitarla—. ¡Washio! ¡Aquí!

Pocos segundos después un hombre tan alto como Bokuto apareció junto a él.

— ¡Hey! ¡Washio! ¡Es bueno verte! ¿Cómo te va?— saludo la pelirroja—. ¡Oh! ¡Antes de que lo olvide! ¡Él es Akaashi! ¡Es el novio de Kou!

Mientras Keiji sentía como su rostro se calentaba, Konoha le dedicó una mirada pidiendole que disculpara a la mujer.

— ¿Oh?— dijo el recién llegado.

— Akaashi Keiji, soy amigo de Bokuto-san— saludó el pelinegro extendiendo una mano.

El hombre sonrió levemente antes de asentir.

— Washio Tatsuki, soy amigo de Bokuto y de ellos dos— se presentó el recien llegado—, lamento si has tenido que lidiar con Shirofuku, Konoha es incapaz de ponerle un alto.

Keiji sonrió.

Le agradaban los amigos de Bokuto.

.

Mientras tocaba la melodía que había estado escuchando sin cesar durante una hora, notó como poco a poco las voces en el bar habían comenzado a bajar el volumen, probablemente ante la expectativa de que la banda pronto comenzaría a tocar.

Volteó a ver a su amigo, quien sonreía de lado a lado.

— Perfecto como siempre, Bo.

— No le digas eso, inflarás más su ego— gruñó Tsukishima.

— No te preocupes, Tsukki, todos sabemos que nunca podría tocar la batería como tú— dijo Koutarou sonriendo.

Tsukishima parecía estar dispuesto a decir algún comentario que haría que Koutarou se retractara de sus palabras, pero Kuroo lo interrumpió.

— Entonces, comenzaremos con _Four Leaf Clover_ — dijo Kuroo tocando las primeras notas de la canción en su bajo, el cual se encontraba desconectado en ese momento.

De pronto Koutarou recordó que puesto que Akaashi no había estado con el durante las preparaciones no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarle nada respecto a esa canción.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Denme un momento!— gritó antes de bajar del escenario.

— ¡Bo! ¡Tenemos que iniciar ya!— gritó Kuroo.

— ¡Kaashi!— gritó el de cabello gris intentando encontrar al reportero entre la gente que se había reunido frente al escenario, siendo algo difícil debido a que las luces del lugar se encontraban prácticamente apagadas, siendo las únicas luces las de la barra.

— ¡Bo! ¡Aquí estamos!— gritó la voz de Konoha no muy lejos de él.

Sonrió cuando vió a Akaashi con sus amigos, ahora no sólo estaba acompañado por Konoha y Yukie, también se les habían unido Washio, Komi y Suzumeda.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra mucho que pudieran venir!— saludó antes de dirigir toda su atención a Akaashi—. ¡Kaashi!

— ¿Pasa algo, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el pelinegro una vez que Koutarou se encontró frente a ellos, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte del joven de ojos dorados.

— Kaashi, voy a cantar una canción que podrá sonarte extraña, pero no habla de tí, si no de un chico con el que salí un par de veces...

Akaashi arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Está bien...? No te preocupes Bokuto-san, yo entiendo— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

Koutarou sonrió antes de asentir y correr de vuelta al escenario.

— ¿Empezamos?— preguntó Kuroo, quien ya se encontraba en su posición usual.

El de cabello gris se alegró de Akaashi hubiera tomado el estuche que tenía la mayoría de sus pedales, el cual había preparado el día anterior para que Kuroo lo recogiese. Se aseguró de que el pedal acústico estuviese en su lugar antes de voltear a ver a Kuroo y asentir.

— Es ahora o nunca. ¡Tsukki!— gritó Kuroo.

Cuando se escuchó el tercer golpe de las baquetas de Tsukishima, Koutarou presionó su pedal.

.

— _Still in a mess, still udressed, as the kettle whistle blows_ — comenzó a cantar la voz de Bokuto al mismo tiempo que la música comenzaba a resonar en el lugar—. _Paperback novelette still open and the door is closed._

— ¡Oh, esa canción me encanta!— gritó una chica rubia con el rostro cubierto de pecas que se había presentado como Suzumeda Kaori hacía unos minutos.

Keiji sonrió cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba que sus hombros y cuerpo se movieran ligeramente al ritmo de la música, disfrutando la manera en la que las vibraciones de la música resonaban en sus huesos.

— _You got a real sick mind, you write a column for The Times_ — Keiji abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso, ¿era por eso que Bokuto se había preocupado por decirle que había una canción que no trataba de él si no de alguien más?—. _For all the lovers gone blind, who are looking for a sign._

— No te preocupes, Bo escribió esa canción cuando dejó de ver a es chico— dijo Konoha dándole una palmada en el hombro, fue entonces que Keiji notó que se había dejado de mover—. No significó nada realmente.

— _And when the night is over and the drugs are gone, all you've got is your four leaf clove you keep inside your coat_ — continuó cantando la voz de Bokuto, haciendo que Keiji se preguntara con que clase de persona había salido antes el guitarrista—. _And when the night is over and the drugs are gone, you feel the world is getting colder, you got no one to hold._

— ¡Si! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Eres muchísimo mejor que ese estúpido!— gritó Yukie abrazando a Konoha y dedicandole una sonrisa a Keiji.

Keiji dejó que la música y voz de Bokuto lo envolvieran para que así su cuerpo pudiera mecerse al ritmo de esta, sólo que en lugar de cerrar los ojos, fijó su vista en Bokuto, quien a su vez tenía la vista clavada en él. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, después de todo podía estar viendo a cualquier persona en su dirección, pero de alguna manera sabía que los ojos dorados del guitarrista se encontraban enfocados sólo en él.

— _Six pages down and he's lighting up his trainwreck soul_. _He was abandoned by his lover, left by the road_ —. Una voz al fondo de su mente le dijo que él comprendía perfectamente como se sentía la persona de la canción, en definitiva sabía como se sentía ser abandonado—. _So apalling, scrawling those bullshit words, it's thristy work. He'll stumble down the boozer just to have a flirt._

¿La canción se refería a Bokuto? ¿O se refería a su antigua pareja? Algo le decía que la canción hablaba de ambos.

 _—_ ¡Esta canción fue lo único bueno que le dejó ese idiota!— gritó Suzumeda levantando los brazos.

— _You got a real sick mind, you write a column for the Times_ —. ¿Era un periodista también la antigua pareja de Bokuto?—. _For all the lovers gone blind who are looking for a sign._

Bokuto le había dicho que tenía años sin tener novio, ¿eso significaba que la persona de esa canción había sido su última pareja? ¿O acaso sería un amante que había tenido durante ese tiempo? ¿O antes? De alguna manera se imagino a un joven Bokuto intentando encontrar a aquel hombre, buscando encontrar cualquier pista que lo guiase a él.

— _And when the night is over and the drugs are gone, all you've got is your four leaf clover you keep inside your coat_ —. ¿Sería un problema de drogas el que los llevo a separarse? Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, probablemente Bokuto le explicaría todo sobre la canción después, la intensisdad de los ojos del guitarrista le parecían gritar que tendría sus respuestas después—. _And when the night is over and the drugs are gone, you feel the world is getting colder, you got no one to hold. You got no one to hold._

Un golpe en su costado lo hizo depegar la vista de Bokuto. Volteó a su izquierda, buscando al responsable de ello, dispuesto a disculparse aún si lo más lógico era que la otra persona había tenido la culpa. Bajó levemente la vista encontrandose con la larga melena de Kozume.

— ¡Lo siento!— gritó Kozume—. ¡Esos idiotas me empujaron!

Keiji volteó a ver al sitio que Kenma había señalado con su cabeza, encontrandose con un grupo de parejas que bailaba sin preocuparse si su movimientos y brazos empujaban a los demás.

— ¡En la siguiente canción los empujaremos!— gritó Komi sonriendo—. ¡Es bueno verte, Kenma! ¿Y los demás?

— _You got a real sick mind. You got a real sick mind_ —. La voz de Bokuto pasó a segundo plano por un momento.

— ¡Tora no tarda en llegar y Fukunaga está en la barra!— respondió el chico antes de desviar su vista al escenario, específicamente a donde se encontraba el bajista.

Tanto Keiji como Komi parecieron entender el mensaje, por lo que volvieron a dirigir su atención a la banda.

Los ojos de Bokuto parecían brillar mientras tocaba.

— _And when the night is over and the drugs are gone, all you've got is a four leaf clover you keep inside your coat_ —. La voz del guitarrista parecía ser más fuerte que antes, y Keiji no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera parecía que Bokuto estaba exigiendole su total atención—. _And when the night is over and the drugs are gone, you feel the world is getting colder, you got no one to hold._

Y a pesar de las dudas que la canción había despertado en él, Keiji no podía evitar darle toda su atención al joven con ojos dorados.

— _You got no one to hold. You got no one to hold. You got no one to hold._

Después de todo en medio del escenario, cantando su alma a un público lleno de extraños y conocidos Bokuto parecía ser estar en su elemento.

De alguna manera Bokuto parecía haber nacido para ser el centro de atención, como si estuviera obligando al mundo a verlo, a girar alrededor de él.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

Bokuto Koutarou era una estrella.

.

— _A bad, such a bad, bad habit. It's a bad habit_ — murmuró al micrófono.

Volteó a ver a Kuroo y luego a Tsukishima antes de asentir.

Su garganta dolía de una manera placentera, de la manera en la que siempre dolía después de un buen concierto. Sabía que después de esa última canción tendría que pedir algo caliente, si tomaba una cerveza fría, terminaría lastimando su voz.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espero la estén pasando tan bien como nosotros en este último día del año!— exclamó al micrófono, recibiendo como respuesta varios gritos emocionados del público—. ¡Genial! ¡Hey! ¡Ha sido increible tocar para ustedes hoy! ¡Pero todo lo bueno terminar! ¡Además nosotros también queremos poder recibir el año besando a alguien!— agregó clavando su vista en Akaashi, quien no había despegado su mirada color mar de él, para luego guiñarle un ojo—. ¡Así que esta será nuestra última canción! ¡Es una nueva canción! ¡Esperamos que les guste!

Dió un paso hacia atrás, dejando que Kuroo pasara al centro del escenario y tomara el micrófono, tomando el microfono que Kuroo usaba para hacer los coros.

— Ah, se que esto es extraño porque normalmente me dedico a sólo hacer los coros, pero Bo y Tsukki insistieron en que debía cantar esta canción, al menos esta vez...— dijo el pelinegro sonando mucho más nervioso de lo normal—.Así que tenganme paciencia, prometo que será la única vez que seré la voz principal.

Kuroo le dedicó una mirada nerviosa antes de asentir.

Cuando se escuchó el tercer golpe de las baquetas de Tsukishima ambos comenzaron a cantar al unísono.

— _I was living on the Westside when you brought me south. At first you didn't like the look on me, your borders where closed_ — la voz de Kuroo se encontraba tan desentonada como de costumbre, pero la voz de Koutarou lograba armonizar la canción. Notó que una vez que Kuroo comprobó que la idea de Bokuto había funcionado este comenzó a cantar con más seguridad—. _Although you said I'm bad company, you stay in touch. You made it hard work for me, working for your love. But now..._

Dirigió su vista al público, notando como sus amigo se encontraban desconcertados por el hecho de que Kuroo se encontrase cantando y sonrió. Era bueno ver como Kuroo se adueñaba del escenrario.

— _Well we can settle down, we'll start a family. 'Cause you are my best friend, and you are so good to me_ — continuaron cantando al tiempo que Tsukishima se les unía a los coros. El de cabello gris sonrió al ver que cada vez más gente comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la nueva canción, incluyendo a Akaashi, quien se encontraba meciendo su torso de un lado a otro—. _Well we can settle down, we'll start a family. 'Cause you are my best friend, and this is love song number 23._

Koutarou notó como los ojos de Kenma se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa estrofa, por lo que supuso que eso era algo que Kuroo había incluido para captar la atención del joven de cabello largo.

— _You were living in the city, you had the world at your feet. You had a part time job, pleased to be living free_ —. Koutarou gritó emocionado cuando notó que Akaashi cerraba los ojos mientras levantaba sus brazos y saltaba con el resto del público—. _You made it hard work for me, I had to work for your love. And now..._

— ¡Kenma! ¡Cásate conmigo!— gritó Kuroo sin dejar de tocar.

— _Well we can settle down, and start a family. 'Cause you are my best friend, and you are so good to me_ — continuó cantando Koutarou sonriendo al ver como Kenma boqueaba sin despegar la vista de Kuroo—. _Well we can settle down, start a family. 'Cause you are my best friend, and this is love song number 23._

Los amigos de los músicos se encontraban rodeando a Kenma, quien no parecía terminar de procesar lo que Kuroo acababa de preguntarle. Takerota terminó haciendolo reaccionar sacudiendolo fuertemente, y gritandole algo que Koutarou no fue capaz de escuchar.

— ¡Idiota! ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho en privado?— gritó Kenma, haciendo reír a los demás.

— _Westside..._ — cantó Koutarou al ver que Kuroo no tenía intenciones de continuar la canción.

— ¿Eso es un si?— gritó el bajista, equivocandose de cuerda en un par de acordes, algo que probablemente sólo notaron ellos.

— _Well we can settle down, we'll start a family. 'Cause you are my best friend, and you are so good to me_ — continuó ganando el guitarrista sin despegar la vista de la escena.

— _So good, so good, so good_ — coreó la voz de Tsukishima.

— ¡Si!— gritó Kenma comenzando a caminar al escenario, empujando a la gente que no se movía lo suficientemente rápido de su camino.

— _And you are so good to me_ — cantó Bokuto sonriendo de lado a lado al ver como un par de personas habían derramado su bebida por culpa de Kenma.

— ¡Entonces ven! ¡Sube!— exclamó Kuroo sonriendo tanto que el de cabello gris estaba seguro que su rostro le dolería.

— _So good, so good, so good_ — la voz de Tsukishima ahora tenía cierta burla, lo cual le indicó al guitarrista que el rubio también había notado los estragos que Kenma había causado.

— ¡Eso intento idiota! ¡No fuera tan difícil si no estuveramos en medio de un maldito concierto!— respondió Kenma empujando especialmente fuerte a una chica que veía sorprendida el evento que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

— _And you are so good to me_ —. El guitarrista pensó que tal vez Kuroo no había estado tan equivocado al pedirle que cantara la canción, después de todo el pelinegro sólo había cantado hasta la primera mitad de la canción.

— _So good, so good, so good_ — Tsukishima no había podido disimular la diversión en su voz, seguramente debido a que la pobre chica que había sido víctima de Kenma aún no podía levantarse.

Kuroo dejó de tocar un momento para tenderle una manoal chico de cabello largo y ayudarlo a subir al escenario.

— _'Cause you are my best friend_ — la garganta de Koutarou estaba comenzando a arder más de lo normal, pero estaba seguro que se debía a que tenía prácticamente grita para que si voz se escuchase tan fuerte como de costumbre, después de todo el micrófono de Kuroo se encontraba modulado para que este no opacase su voz al cantar los coros.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te casarás conmigo?— preguntó Kuroo sin lograr disimular la emoción de su voz al tiempo que volvía a tocar el bajo.

— _So good, so good, so good_ — continuó coreando el baterista.

— _Start a family_ — cantó el de cabello gris volteando a ver como Kuroo se arrodillaba con cierta dificultad, puesto que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas con las cuerdas del bajo.

— Ya te dije que si— gruñó Kenma .

— _So good, so good, so good_ — Koutarou sonrió aún más al escuchar como Tsukishima no había logrado controlar su risa, aunque no estaba seguro si eso se debía a la escena que sus amigos estaban montando frente a todos o si se debía a que la chica seguía sin levantarse del suelo.

— Idiota, termina la canción— ordenó Kenma, probablemente al notar que Kuroo parecía tener la intención de dejar de tocar.

— _'Cause you are so good to me_ — cantaron al unísono, Koutarou sonrió de lado puesto que estaba seguro de haber podido escuchar las lágrimas en la voz de su amigo.

— _So good, so good, so good..._

— _And this is love song 23..._ — cantó Kuroo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado sin su micrófono soltando su bajo para luego buscar algo en el bolsito de chaqueta, para luego sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Kenma?— preguntó el de cabello negro abriendo la caja, la cual Koutarou supuso tenía un anillo.

— Ya te dije que si, dos veces— gruño el joven de cabello largo extendiendo su mano, la cual Kuroo tomó rápidamente y le colocó lo que Koutarou supuso era el anillo que Kuroo había ido a recoger justo antes de la presentación.

— ¡Somos Just a Band y fue un gusto tocar para ustedes! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!— gritó Koutarou sonriendo antes de clavar la vista en Akaashi, quien sonreía de lado a lado—. ¡Prometo que la siguiente vez que toquemos esta canción Kuroo no la arruinará!

.

— ¿Qué te pareció Kaashi?— preguntó la voz de Bokuto antes de que Keiji sintiese como un fuerte brazo se colocaba sobre sus hombros y una gran mano tomaba con su fuerza del hombro para hacerlo que su cuerpo chocara contra el guitarrista.

— Fue muy bueno— declaró el pelinegro.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¡Vamos! ¡Te vi bailando un par de veces!— exclamó el de cabello gris.

— Lo que hice difícilmente puede ser considerado bailar, Bokuto-san— replicó sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba.

La risa de Bokuto retumbó en sus oidos.

— En eso tienes razón, necesitas unas clases, ¿quieres que te enseñe?— preguntó el de cabello gris presionandolo un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo antes de comenzar a bajar la mano que se encontraba en su hombro a su espalda, manteniendola contra su espalda media.

Keiji no tenía la menor intención de alejarse de Bokuto, ni de la agradable sensación de estar presionado contra el cuerpo de este, además el calor de la mano de Bokuto traspasaba sin problemas la delgada tela blanca de su camisa, dejando una sensación agradable en su espalda.

— No gracias, he vivido veintiseis años sin saber bailar, así que no es necesario— declaró el pelinegro.

— ¡Pero podrías vivir muchos años más sabiendo bailar!— exclamó el guitarrista girandolo, sólo lo suficiente como para que sus miradas se encontrasen—. Además me han dicho que soy un buen maestro.

Keiji no dudó ni por un segundo que eso fuera verdad.

Así que tardó un par de segundos en encontrar una respuesta para replicar lo que había dicho el de cabello gris.

Justo cuando separó sus labios para dar una réplica lo suficientemente sarcástica como para compensar los segundos de silencio, sintió que la mano en su espalda bajaba un poco al mismo tiempo que la otra mano de Bokuto se colocaba sobre su brazo. La mano sobre su espalda hizo un poco de fuerza hacia la derecha, mientras que la mano en su brazo lo movía un poco hacia atrás y rápidamente hacia adelante.

Después de unos momentos, Keiji comenzó a moverse sin necesidad de que las manos de Bokuto lo guiasen, aún así, para su fortuna, Bokuto no retiró sus manos.

— Si te sientes cómodo, puedes acercarte un poco más, o podemos seguir así, yo no tengo problema— dijo Bokuto sonriendo de lado a lado, y la voz del chico de cabello gris era tan sincera, que Keiji decidió dar un paso adelante y colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bokuto.

El músico sonrió, colocando ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Keiji.

La canción cambió y Keiji no pudo evitar reír ante lo ridículo de la letra.

— Es tan mala— declaró el periodista entre risas sin dejar de moverse al ritmo que Bokuto le imponía.

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— Hey no todos podemos ser unos genios para escribir música— replicó el de cabello gris sonriendo—. Además el ritmo es bueno, mira— dijo el joven antes de bajar un poco sus manos, hacia las caderas de Akaashi y tomarlas con un poco más de fuerza, para luego moverlas levemente de un lado a otro—. Tú sigue el ritmo de los golpes más fuertes, ¿si? Yo seguiré el ritmo de los golpes más rápidos.

Rápidamente ambos cayeron en una sintonía un tanto extraña, donde Bokuto se movía rápidamente y Keiji lo seguía con un ritmo un poco más lento. De pronto la voz en la canción fue un tanto más fuerte y Keiji se encontró teniendo problemas para distinguir el sonido que se supone debía seguir.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Bokuto.

— ¿Eh?

Keiji fijó su vista en los ojos de Bokuto, los cuales le devolvían la mirada preocupados.

— Estás frunciendo el ceño y de pronto te tensaste...

Keiji desvió la mirad ay negó con la cabeza.

— Intento escuchar el golpe pero es un poco difí...

La risa del músico lo hizo callar.

— ¡Tranquilo Kaashi! ¡Relajate! ¡Se trata de disfrutarlo! ¡No de seguir una instrucción o algo asi!— exclamó el de cabello gris llevando sus manos a los codos se Keiji y masajeandolos levemente, haciendo que el periodista notara que tan rígidos se encontraban—. No te estreses, mejor sigue mi ritmo, ¿si?

Keiji asintió antes de comenzar a seguir la pauta que Bokuto le marcaba.

Justo cuando comenzaba a poder seguir el ritmo sin pensarlo demasiado la canción cambió por otra.

Keiji gruñó frustrado.

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

Después de un par de intentos, Keiji encontró un ritmo con el que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo y que funcionaba lo suficientemente bien con el que Bokuto se encontraba imponiendo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal?

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— Ya te dije que tocaste muy bien— respondió el pelinegro intentando no desconcentrarse demasiado al responder y no perder el paso.

El músico negó con la cabeza.

— No, me refiero a bailar, ¿qué te parece?

Keiji se encongió de hombros mientras pensaba que en realidad era bastante entretenido, sobretodo si era con él y sobretodo si podía mantener sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Bokuto.

— Pude haber muerto sin haber aprendido a bailar y no habría sentido ningún remordimiento.

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— Sabía que no lo admitirías.

— ¿Admitir qué?

— Que te alegra haber aprendido a bailar.

Keiji rodó los ojos pensando que en realidad lo que disfrutaba era bailar con él. Que lo que realmente le alegraba era que él le hubiese enseñado a bailar.

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban al pensar eso.

Era una suerte que el bar tuviera tan mala iluminación.

— Ya te dije, Bokuto-san. Podría nunca haber aprendido a bailar y no me habría arrepentido— mintió el pelinegro.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres terrible mintiendo?— preguntó Bokuto haciendo que Keiji se sonrosase aún más.

.

— ¡Bo! ¡Deja de bailar con tu no-novio y ven aquí!— gritó Konoha a unos metros de ellos—. ¡Kuroo ya dejó de llorar!

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de soltar a Akaashi, sintiendo bastante frío al sentir que las manos de Akaashi abandonaban su cuello.

— Vamos a felicitarlos, ¿si?— preguntó volteando a ver al pelinegro que en ese momento se encontraba acomodando en su lugar su camisa, la cual durante su pequeña sesión de baile se había subido, descubriendo algunos centímetros de piel.

— Ni siquiera los conozco muy bien— murmuró Akaashi, haciendo que Koutarou rodase los ojos.

— ¡Los conoceras más, créeme!— dijo antes de tomar el brazo del periodista y comenzar a caminar a una de la mesas escondidas en la esquina del lugar. A lo lejos pudo ver como sus amigos ya se habían reunido alrededor de la pareja que se había comprometido en el escenario—. ¡Hey! ¡Dejenme pasar! ¡Tengo que felicitar a mi mejor amigo!

— ¡Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga!— gritó Yukie.

— ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo!— replicó el de cabello gris mientras se abría paso a la mesa, sin soltar el brazo de Akaashi.

Una vez frente a Kuroo y Kenma, sonrió al ver el sonrojo en le rostro del chico de cabello largo y los ojos irritados de Kuroo. Soltó el brazo de Akaashi y abrió sus brazos por un momento antes de abrazar a los dos chicos frente a él, haciendo que las cabezas de ambos chocaran por un mometo.

— ¡Ouch!

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Felicidades!— gritó el de cabello gris sonriendo.

— ¡Bo! ¡Nos dejarás sordos!— se quejó Kuroo separandose de él al empujar su rostro con su mano.

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de abrazar a su amigo con fuerza,para luego voltear a ver a Kenma y abrazarlo con un poco menos de fuerza.

— En verdad les deseo lo mejor— declaró dedicandoles una larga mirada a ambos.

— Lo sabemos— declaró Kenma bajando el rostro, aunque Koutarou estaba seguro que el chico se encontraba observando su anillo.

— Gracias, significa mucho para nosotros— declaró Kuroo tomando la mano de Kenma.

.

— ¡Apresúrate Kaashi!— gritó Bokuto comenzando a correr, tomando la mano de Keiji para hacerlo correr un poco más rápido—. ¡Si corremos alcanzaremos a ver la bola caer!

— ¿Cómo puedes correr con esas botas, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el pelinegro sintiendo que sus dedos se rozaban contra la dura piel de sus botas con cada paso que daba, recordando que cuando se había encontrado con Bokuto en la mañana antes de ir a casa de Oikawa, Bokuto había señalado que ambos estaban usando el mismo estilo de botas Dr. Martens.

— ¡Ignoro el dolor! ¡Si eso es lo que me estás preguntando!— respondió el de cabello gris sin disminuir el paso.

Keiji maldijo el hecho de que Bokuto se encontraba mucho más en forma que él al tiempo que comenzaba a respirar el frío aire de Manhattan por la boca.

Tal vez si quería hacer más sencilla su relación con Bokuto debía de volver al gimnasio. Frunció el ceño al imaginarse la reacción de Oikawa, quien llevaba un año y medio rogándole por que volviera al gimnasio, justo después de que decidiese dejarlo por no tener suficiente tiempo entre su trabajo y la maestría. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en no tropezar intentando mantener el ritmo de Bokuto.

Los pulmones de Keiji comenzaron a doler después de ocho minutos corriendo.

— ¡B-Bo...kuto-s-san! ¡E-Espera! ¡N-Ne...ce...si...to... tomar... a-aire!— logró decir el pelinegro, haciendo que Bokuto lo soltase de inmediato, algo que aprovechó Keiji para colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzar a respirar profundamente.

— ¡Kaashi! ¡Lo siento! ¡No noté que estabas tan cansado!

— L-Lo siento... ha...ce... tiempo q-que n-no corría... t-tanto en... un... día...

Si siquiera se había cansado tanto cuando había corrido en su camino por la guitarra de Bokuto, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, sólo había corrido camino a las estaciones del subterráneo y las paradas de autobús, nunca durante ocho minutos seguidos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas tomar agua o algo así?— preguntó el de cabello gris colocando una mano en la espalda del periodista.

Keiji se tomó un momento para respirar antes de responder.

— E-Estoy bien— dijo finalmente.

El dolor de sus pulmones había desaparecido.

Bokuto revisó su celular antes de guardarlo.

— Son las 11:43, Kaashi— anunció Bokuto.

Keiji se mordió el labio, le hubiera gustado poder ver la bola del Times Square bajar junto a Bokuto, pero habían permanecido más tiempo de lo esperado en el bar festejando el nuevo compromiso entre Kuroo y Kozume. A pesar de que varios habían tenido el plan de ir aTimes Square para festejar el incio de un nuevo año, al final los únicos que habían terminado intentando recibir el nuevo año viendo la bola del Times Square habían sido ellos dos, los demás prefiriendo terminar el año disfrutando el espectáculo del bar.

— Lo siento— murmuró Akaashi irguiendose—, todos tus amigos estan en el bar y...

— ¡Tranquilo Kaashi! ¡Lo que a mi me importaba era terminar el año contigo!— interrumpió Bokuto tomando la mano de Keiji.

— Si... pero ahora terminaremos el año en una calle vacía en lugar de...

Bokuto sonrió de lado a lado.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo!— exclamó Bokuto antes de comenzar a correr de nuevo, tirando de la mano de Keiji para hacerlo mantener el paso.

Keiji sentía que sus pies lo mataban, pero no podía sentirse feliz de estar sufriendo ese momento con Bokuto.

La risa de Keiji resonó entrecortada por sus intentos de tomar aire por la boca.

Se detuvieron en varias ocasiones para que Keiji pudiese recuperar el aliento antes de seguir corriendo, y Keiji sintió como poco a poco la preocupación comenzaba a nublar completamente sus pensamientos, si no se apresuraba, Bokuto recibiría el año de la manera más mediocre posible, en medio de una calle vacía. Apresuró el paso y continuó corriendo al paso de Bokuto cuando de pronto gritos provenientes de Times Square, el cual se encontraba a una cuadra, y de los edificios que los rodeaban resonaron en la noche.

Perfecto, había arruinado el último y el primer momento del año de Bokuto.

— L-Lo... sie...nto, B-Bokuto-san...— comenzó a decir Keiji bajando la cabeza mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, no queriendo encontrarse con los ojos de Bokuto.

— Kaashi— lo interrumpió Bokuto, su voz escuchandose extrañamente suave al tiempo que sentía el peso de la mano de Bokuto cubierta por sus guantes tocar su hombro. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Se sentiría descepcionado? Mantuvo su mirada en sus botas, las cuales se encontraban un poco más gastadas que las de Bokuto—. Kaashi, ¿puedes voltearme a ver?

Keiji levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse con la mirada descepcionada de Bokuto, sorprendiendose un tanto al ver los ojos de Bokuto brillar.

— B-Bokuto-san...

La otra mano de Bokuto se posó sobre su otro hombro.

— Kaashi, se que dijimos que nos conoceremos más tiempo, y no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio en este momento— dijo Bokuto un poco más rápido de lo normal—, pero...

Keiji espero a que Bokuto continuara la oración pero después de unos momentos fue evidente que el de cabello gris no lo haría.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Puedo besarte? Tú sabes la tradición es besar a alguien cuando dan las doce... No l-lo digo s-sólo por la tradición... E-En verdad me gustaría m-mucho besarte... D-Desde que te c-conozco he querido h-hacerlo... ¡N-No es que sea l-lo ú-único que quiero hacer! ¡T-También quiero h-hacer más c-cosas!... ¡N-No me refiero a...!— Bokuto calló de pronto, volteando a ver a Keiji con ojos suplicantes—. En serio deberías interrumpirme Kaashi...

Keiji sonrió antes de dar un paso adelante

— Lo siento, pero es divertido verte hacer el ridículo— declaró sonriendo antes de tomar el rostro de Bokuto con sus manos, estando seguro de que la lana de sus guantes rasparía las mejillas de Bokuto. Ojala a Bokuto no le molestase mucho.

Dejó de preocuparse al sentir los labios de Bokuto sobre los suyos.

Los labios de Bokuto eran más suaves de lo que esperaba, lo que hizo que se preocupara por el estado de los suyos, que estaban resecos por el frío viento. No se sorprendió de que el músico fuera bueno besando, pero si se sorprendió de la suavidad y tranquilidad del beso. Era un beso lento y tranquilo, no había más fuerza de la necesaria en él, ni sentía la presión de tener que mantener cierto nivel de intensidad. Los labios de Bokuto parecían decirle que podían parar en cualquier momento cada vez que se movían contra los suyos.

Cuando se separaron ambos se encontraban sonrojados, probablemente por la falta de aire y por lo que acababan de hacer.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Bokuto-san— dijo Keiji apartando la mirada, volteando a ver los fuegos artificiales que adornaban la noche.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Kaashi— dijo Bokuto volviendo a tomar su mano, para después imitar a Keiji y ver el espectáculo del cielo—. ¿Sabes? Prefiero esto, tengo una mejor vista de todo y no estoy peleando por mi espacio contra desconocidos.

Keiji rió de buena gana.

— Yo también.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaron adornando el cielo.

— ¿Sabes? Escuché que la tradición es besar a alguien exactamente...— Bokuto calló un momento mientras revisaba su celular— siete minutos después de que inicia el año.

Keiji rió antes de voltear hacia a Bokuto.

— Supongo que entonces deb...

En definitiva Bokuto era muy bueno besando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Otra vez disculpen si fue muy largo, espero que el capítulo de enero sea menos largo, sino prometo intentar cortarlo en dos...  
> Por cierto, si han escuchado las canciones que estoy usando para el grupo de Bokuto, Tsukishima y Kuroo, ¿podrían decirme que les ha parecido? Es sólo curiosidad, la verdad es que cuando decidí que Bokuto sería músico en el primer grupo que decidí basarme fue en The Kooks...
> 
> Y como siempre kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos!  
> La verdad es que saber que opinan de esta historia me hace el día! Así que recuerden que la cajita de abajo es para cualquier duda, comentario u opinión que quieran hacer!
> 
> Como siempre, cuidense mucho! ♥


	10. Fortunas de Año Nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¡Kaashi! ¡Ve! ¡Están usando kimonos! ¡Pudiste haber usado tu kimono!— exclamó Bokuto a su oído.
> 
> — Bokuto-san, si continuas gritando en mi oído no estoy seguro de poder seguir escuchando algo por debajo de los 80 decibeles— comentó el de cabello negro, haciendo que el músico se tapase la boca avergonzado—. Volviendo a los kimonos, estoy seguro que esas personas se están congelando, además sería extraño usarlo con botas, y no creo que sea agrable usar las sandalias con los calcetines con este clima— agregó señalando a la capa de nieve que cubría el lugar.
> 
> — Me dejarás verte en tu kimono cuando volvamos a tu departamento, ¿verdad?— preguntó Bokuto sonriendo de lado a lado.
> 
> .
> 
> — Kaashi, ¿puedes levantarte, y dar una vuelta?— el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de confusión, ante lo cual el músico sonrió—. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero apreciar como se debe tu apariencia!
> 
> — P-Pero...
> 
> — ¡Por favor!
> 
> Akaashi suspiró antes de levantarse y extender los brazos.
> 
> — ¿Contento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto tardó mucho más de lo que quería pero finalmente lo termine!  
> Espero que esten muy bien y me perdonden la tardanza!
> 
> Espero disfruten mucho, este capítulo creo que no agrega mucha historia, pero quería tener un capítulo que fuera sólo ver como iba desarrollandose su relación sin que otras personas interactuaran.
> 
> TW: en una escena a alguien le sale sangre de la nariz, nada serio solo un poco de sangre pero mejor aviso! Es casi al final..
> 
> Disfruten!

— _¡Kaashi! ¿Estás despierto? ¡Kaashi! ¡Kaashi!_ — gritó la voz de Bokuto del otro de la línea.

— Buenos días, Bokuto-san, si creo que estoy despierto— murmuró Keiji al teléfono mientras se servía lo que quedaba de café en su prensa francesa.

— _¿Crees que estás despierto?_ — preguntó la voz de Bokuto, claramente divertida ante el comentario—. _Por como suena tu voz estoy seguro que estás dormido._

— Por como me siento, estoy inclinado a pensar lo mismo— dijo el pelinegro antes de darle un sorbo a su café, notando el rudio del bullicio de la calle en el teléfono—. ¿Vienes en camino?

— _Ah, de hecho estoy afuera a tu edificio_ — respondió Bokuto—. _¿Me dejarías pasar?_

Keiji sintió como despertaba de golpe antes de correr a la puerta de su casa tomando sus llaves, rezando porque por una vez su puerta abriese al primer intento. Después de todo, hacía unas horas había pasado veinte minutos intentando abrirla para por fin poder descansar. Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de haber iniciado el año con Bokuto, probablemente hubiese tomado como un muy mal augurio. Para su desgracia, la puerta no cedió hasta diez minutos después, durante los cuales tuvo que contenerse para no reír por la frustración.

Una vez que la puerta cedió corrió por el pasillo a la puerta de servicio del edificio y al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con Bokuto, quien sonrió levantando su brazo derecho, con el cual sostenía entre sus brazos una bolsa de papel con el logo de Bergen Bagels, para luego levantar su mano izquierda, en la cual sostenía el asa de una pequeña caja portavasos, la cual protegía dos vasos grandes.

— Buenos días, Bokuto-san— saludó el pelinegro haciendose a un lado—, lamento haber tardado, mi puerta me dió problemas...

— ¡Tranquilo Kaashi!— exclamó Bokuto sonriendo—. ¿Qué prefieres comer esto aquí o camino al templo?

Keiji se sonrojó antes de bajar la vista a sus pies, los cuales se encontraban en las zapatillas que usaba para estar en su casa.

— Eh... sólo necesito cambi...

— ¿No tienes frío?

— Eh... si...

— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que vestirte!— exclamó el de cabello gris pasando al edificio.

El periodista sonrió y comenzó a caminar tras Bokuto, quien al encontrarse en el pasillo de los departamentos volteó a verlo.

— Ah... No se cual es tu departamento...

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— Lo sé, ¿quieres que te guíe?

Bokuto rodó los ojos antes de asentir.

— Por favor—. Keiji se encogió de hombros antes de caminar unos metros hacia la puerta entreabierta de su departamento—. ¡Hey! ¡Pudiste haberme dicho!

— No hubiera sido divertido— declaró el pelinegro abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al músico, quien al encontrarse en el recibidor se quitó sus botas antes de intentar dar un paso al frío piso de la sala—. ¡Espera toma estas!— exclamó quitandose las zapatillas y entregandoselas a Bokuto—. Lo siento si son las que estaba usando, pero las extras están en mi cuarto...

— Tranquilo Kaashi, no me pasará nada por estar en calcet... ¡Mierda! ¡Está congelado!

— Te lo dije, vamos, úsalas, yo iré por las otras— dijo el de cabello negro antes de correr descalzo por el frío suelo de su departamento, tomar los ocho pares de zapatillas de casa que tenía, y colocarse otro par.

Cuando salió de su cuarto Bokuto ya se encontraba en el sofá.

— No mentías cuando decías que tu departamento era frío, sólo pude quitarme una chamarra— dijo Bokuto mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa de centro de la sala—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, pero creí que lo mejor sería desayunar aquí...

— También lo creo— dijo mientras acomodaba en el recibidor los ocho pares de zapatillas que llevaba en sus brazos, para luego ir a la cocina y lavarse las manos—. ¿De qué son los bagels?

Imaginó que Bokuto traería para el algún bagel común como de huevo o queso crema.

— Oh, le pregunté a Oikawa sobre cual era el bagel que te gustaba y sobre tu café— declaró el de cabello gris sonriendo—. Bagel de salmon en pan de cebolla y cafe americano con tres shots de expresso.

Keiji sonrió de lado antes de sentarse y tomar el emparedado que Bokuto le ofrecía.

— ¿Y cómo es que conseguiste hablar con Oikawa-san?

El músico rió de buena gana.

— ¿Creiste que saldría de casa de Oikawa sin al menos el celular de alguno de ellos?— preguntó el de cabello gris.

Keiji no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Aprovechaste cuando salí por la cerveza?— preguntó el reportero antes de darle una mordida a su bagel, saboreando el salmón horneado. Una parte de el se entristeció por el hecho de que Bokuto sólo hubiese comprado un bagel para él, después de todo su orden regular eran dos, pero otra parte de él agradeció que Oikawa tuviera la prudencia suficiente para no evidenciarlo frente a Bokuto—. No recuerdo haberte escuchado pedirle su número...

— Oh, más bien él me obligó a darle mi número, aunque no es como que no quisiera darselo...

Keiji rodó sus ojos.

— Típico de Oikawa-san.

.

— ¡Pero Kaashi...!— exclamó Koutarou mientras subía al autobús detrás de Akaashi, quien a diferencia de hacía una hora, se encontraba completamente abrigado y calzando zapatos apropiados para la delgada capa de nieve que cubría la ciudad.

— Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada interesante en mi cuenta— declaró el pelinegro, quien caminaba por el pasillo del autobús.

— ¡Tú perfil dice que tienes 51 fotografías!— exclamó el de cabello gris una vez que hubo pasado su tarjeta por el lector.

— 51 fotografías nada interesantes— replicó el reportero mientras se sentaba junto a una ventana—, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¡Eso lo puedo decidir yo! ¡Por favor Kaashi! ¡Tú puedes ver mis fotografías!— exclamó Koutarou bastante frustrado mientras se sentaba junto a Akaashi, sintiendo como su brazo y pierna se presionaban contra el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Amaba la falta de espacio personal en el transporte público cuando se encontraba con Akaashi.

— Eso es porque tú decidiste tener tu cuenta pública...

— ¡Por favor! ¡Kaashi! ¡Acepta mi solicitud!

— No, Bokuto-san.

El de cabello gris gruñó antes de sacar su celular y entrar a la aplicación.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó el pelinegro intentando ver la pantalla del celular, lo cual Koutarou evitó girando un poco la pantalla, haciendo que Akaashi arqueara una ceja y sonriera de lado.

 _Oikawa Tooru_.

Aparecieron cinco cuentas y ninguna de ellas tenía como foto de perfil al castaño.

_Oikawa_

Eran demasiadas cuentas.

_Tooru_

Aparecieron aún más cuentas.

Gruñó frustrado antes de borrar por completo el nombre del castaño y buscar el nombre de su novio.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime_.

Un perfil tenía una pequeña fotografía del entrenador.

_@hajime_iwa_4_

— Bingo.

Sintió como Akaashi se tensaba a su lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Bokuto-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Hajime Iwaizumi_

_Entrenador atlético_

_No pienses en nada innecesario._

La cuenta de Iwaizumi era pública, por lo que no tuvo problema en seguirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró al perfil, asombrandose un poco de la cantidad de fotografías que había en este, 279. Pasó rápidamente por el perfil, la mayoría de las fotografías eran de Iwaizumi frente a algun espejo en un gimnasio o de él haciendo ejercicio. En varias Oikawa aparecía junto a él, y en otras aparecían diferentes grupos de personas, pronto encontró una fotografía interesante.

En ella aparecían Oikawa, Iwaizumi, un chico castaño bastante bajito y Akaashi.

— Bokuto-san por favor no hagas eso— pidió Akaashi una vez que el músico comenzó a seguir las cuentas de instagram de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban etiquetados en la fotografía.

— ¡Hey! ¡Si no puedo ver tus fotografías, mínimo podré ver las fotografías en las que estás con tus amigos!— explicó mientras entraba al instagram de Sugawara, el cual también era privado, aunque a juzgar por la cantidad de seguidores, este no tendría problema agregandolo

Akaashi frunció el ceño antes de desbloquear su celular.

Koutarou sonrió bloqueando la pantalla de su propio teléfono antes de concentrar su vista en el celular del pelinegro, quien sonrió de lado antes de entrar a Instagram. Vió como el joven iba a la sección de notificaciones, donde su solicitud aparecía junto a un botón azul que decía _"Confimar"._

Se encontraba a punto de preguntar en un tono condecendiente '¿Era tan difícil?' cuando vió como Akaashi presionaba el botón _"Eliminar"._

— ¿Eh? ¡Kaashi! ¿Por qué borraste mi solicitud?— exclamó el de cabello gris antes de tomar los hombros del pelinegro y sacudirlo levemente, notando a la perfección y disfrutando la aparición del sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro del periodista.

Se lo merecía.

— No veo cual es el caso de que quieras ver mi perfil, después de todo puedes ver las fotografías en las que estoy con mis amigos— declaró Akaashi con un aire de superioridad que quedaba arruinado con el color rosado que decoraba su rostro y el jugueteo de sus dedos.

Koutarou rodó los ojos antes de acercar su rostro al del pelinegro y presionar un beso en los labios de este.

El guitarrista sonrió satisfecho al ver que el color rosa del rostro de Akaashi se intensificaba.

.

Keiji sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar por el parque, notando como a medida que se acercaban a la sección del jardín botánico del parque de Brooklyn, más personas comenzaban a caminar en la misma dirección que ellos. En los grupos de personas que caminaban junto con ellos, Keiji podía contar al menos una persona con rasgos asiáticos o vestida con un kimono tradicional. Se preguntó por un momento que pensarían los demás de ellos, ¿verían en ellos al menos un rasgo que delatara su origen? ¿Notarían que se encontraban hablando en japonés? ¿Creerían que eran sólo un par de hombres que iban al templo con el únco fin de satisfacer su curiosidad?

Probablemente pensarían eso último.

Sonrió al ver el lago frente al templo.

— ¡Kaashi! ¡Ve! ¡Están usando kimonos! ¡Pudiste haber usado tu kimono!— exclamó Bokuto a su oído.

— Bokuto-san, si continuas gritando en mi oído no estoy seguro de poder seguir escuchando algo por debajo de los 80 decibeles— comentó el de cabello negro, haciendo que el músico se tapase la boca avergonzado—. Volviendo a los kimonos, estoy seguro que esas personas se están congelando, además sería extraño usarlo con botas, y no creo que sea agrable usar las sandalias con los calcetines con este clima— agregó señalando a la capa de nieve que cubría el lugar.

— Me dejarás verte en tu kimono cuando volvamos a tu departamento, ¿verdad?— preguntó Bokuto sonriendo de lado a lado.

Keiji sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo mientras asentía levemente.

Continuaron caminando hasta que se encontraron al final de la pequeña línea de personas que esperaban en el templo.

— ¿Y qué haremos en el templo?

Keiji arqueó una ceja un tanto incrédulo.

— ¿Qué crees que haremos?

Bokuto se rascó la sien.

— No lo se, ¿rezar? ¿Tocar una campana y aplaudir? No lo sé, sólo recuerdo un poco de una novela donde iban a Japón y hacían eso...

Keiji se encogió de hombros antes de asentir.

— Si, haremos nuestras plegarias, y después podemos tomar nuestra fortuna del año, si es que no te da miedo obtener _mala suerte..._

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de fortuna es esa?— preguntó el de cabello gris claramente sorprendido—. ¡Es deprimente!

— ¿Qué clase de fortuna esperas?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Encontrarás el amor de tu vida! ¡Tendrás un aumento! ¡Viajarás mucho!

El periodista sonrió de lado, típico de los estadounidenses, desear que algo fuera de su control determine algo, pero pedir exclusivamente buenos resultados. Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto de dejar las cosas ak azar para ellos? ¿Cuál era el encanto de hacerlo si no había ningún peligro? ¿De qué valía arriesgarse si no había nada en contra?

Decidió guardar sus pensamientos por el momento.

— Las fortunas usualmente son buenas, regulares o malas, no son tan específicas como para decirte en que será tu fortuna, pero siempre puedes pensar en algo en específico al tomarla y pensar que esta aplicará especialmente a eso...

El de cabello gris bufó, claramente no le había agradado la posibilidad de tener una mala fortuna, sin importar si podía ser específico respecto a algo o si era algo general.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, avanzando a medida que la gente frente a ellos disminuía. Keiji enfocó su atención al lago frente a ellos, específicamente a la estructura roja en este. Por unos momentos recordó su última primera visita al santuario en Tokio, justo después de haber bebido junto a sus amigos hasta que vieron el amanecer, para luego decidir visitar el templo, después de todo no habían tenido nada mejor que hacer.

Se preguntó por un momento que sería de sus antiguos amigos, ¿lo recordarían aún? ¿Pensarían que había cambiado mucho? Volteó a ver sus botas, pensando que el Keiji de dieciocho años que se encontraba a punto de salir de la preparatoria jamás habría considerado comprar unas botas militares color vino de 170 dólares. Volteó a ver al joven de cabello gris junto a él, pensando que el Keiji de preparatoria jamás habría considerado salir en público con alguien como Bokuto, mucho menos se habría animado a tomar la mano de este, o besarlo en la mejilla en público.

Probablemente para las personas que había dejado atrás en Japón, si había cambiado bastante.

— ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que el primer pronóstico de tu año sea malo?— preguntó Bokuto sacando al periodista de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué caso tiene arriesgarse a algo si sólo puede haber un resultado positivo?— rebatió Keiji sonriendo de lado al ver como Bokuro fruncía el ceño—. ¿Es arriesgarse si no hay posibilidades negativas?

Bokuto permaneció en silencio unos momentos, en los cuales avanzaron un par de espacios en la fila para entrar al templo.

— Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido— murmuró el de cabello gris, haciendo que Keiji sonriera genuinamente, era divertido ver como Bokuto reajustaba sus ideas, como inclinaba un poco su cabeza, como si intentase hacer espacio a esa nueva idea, como cerraba los antes de volverlos a abrir—. Es más divertido así...

— ¿Te divertirá obtener una buena fortuna sabiendo que alguien obtuvo una mala?— preguntó el pelinegro antes dar otro par de pasos hacia en frente.

— ¡Claro! ¡Cuando obtenga mi buena fortuna podré reír imaginandome las caras de los que sacaron una mala fortuna!

— ¿Y qué sucederá si esa persona soy yo? ¿Te reirás de mí, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír con un aire de superioridad que Keiji sentía que le quedaba demasiado bien.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que no te preocupa obtener una mala fortuna— replicó el de cabello gris.

— En eso tienes razón, no creo que un pedazo de papel vaya a determinar mi desempeño durante el año... Además nunca he obtenido una la mala fortuna— respondió el pelinegro.

Bokuto rió asintiendo.

— Eso creí, además las malas fortunas sólo son para los perdedores.

.

La risa de Akaashi no era estruendosa como la de él y sus hermanas, tampoco era parecida a la de una hiena como la de Kuroo, ni tenía ese tono de malicia como la de Tsukishima y Konoha.

Y aún así en ese momento se debatía entre decidir si era su sonido favorito o si era el sonido que más odiaba.

En ese momento al menos.

— C-Creí que l-las malas f...fortunas s-sólo eran para los p-perdedores— dijo el pelinegro entre risas mientras ambos salían del espacio del templo.

— Kaashi...

— S-Sonabas tan seguro— continuó el periodista, la risa de este comenzó a disminuir conforme fueron pasando los segundos, aunque el aire de diversión en su voz no había disminuido—. No creí que fueras a tomarte tan enserio tu fortuna.

Koutarou mordió su labio inferior antes de rodar los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no me la tomo enserio! ¡Pero es frustrante que mi fortuna del año sea mala!

Akaashi volvió a reír antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué tal si en lugar de comprar comida thailandesa compramos comida china? Te apuesto que la fortuna de la galleta compensará esta— propuso el de cabello negro.

Bokuto sonrió, Akaashi era tan amable como para seguir su juego sin sonar demasiado condesenciente. Además, probablemente Akaashi ya tenía hambre, después de todo Bokuto sólo le había comprado un bagel queriendo evitar explicar porque sabía que su desayuno regular consistía en dos.

— Mi lugar favorito está algo lejos de tu departamento... pero conozco un buen lugar no muy lejos de él— dijo el de cabello gris irguiendose.

— Podemos comer en el lugar o en tu departamento...— comenzó a decir el pelinegro.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Dijiste que te vería en kimono cuando volvieramos de la visita!— exclamó el músico, notando como algunas cabezas volteaban en su dirección, lo cual no le importó mucho, después de todo si veían a Akaashi comprenderían porque quería verlo en kimono.

— ¡Espera! ¡No ataste tu fortuna a un árbol!— exclamó el periodista.

— ¿Eh?

— Es para que tu mala suerte no deje el lugar— explicó Akaashi tomando el brazo de Koutarou antes de volver hacia el santuario, sólo que esta vez se dirigieron a un árbol que se encontraba en la entrada, el cual tenía varios papeles blancos en sus ramas—. Sólo átalo a la rama.

— ¿Y esto cancela mi mala suerte?

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

— Una parte al menos— dijo el pelinegro antes de volver a caminar hacia la salida del parque, siendo seguido por Koutarou, que se sentía un poco mejor al ver que varias personas había obtenido una mala fortuna como él.

Mientras esperaban a que pasara el camión que los dejaría a un par de cuadras del edificio donde vivía Akaashi, pasó una fría ráfaga de viento, haciendo que Koutarou pensase que su acompañante había estado en lo correcto al no haber vestido sus ropas tradicionales. Sonrió al notar como Akaashi presionaba más su cuerpo contra su costado al tiempo que despegaba un poco su brazo.

Los brazos de Akaashi se enredaron alrededor del brazo de Koutarou, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el camión se encontró frente a ellos.

.

Keiji le dió a Bokuto la bolsa de comida china que había cargado durante doscientos metros, para así poder comenzar a rebuscar sus bolsillos en busca de sus llaves. Después de unos momentos, logró sacar su mano con un conjunto de llaves tintineando por el movimiento. Sin mucha dificultad, abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras del conjunto de departamentos y dejó que Bokuto pasase primero.

— Sigo creyendo que es estúpido que no todos los restaurantes de comida china tengan galletas de la fortuna, ¿qué tienen de especial las galletas con almendra?— murmuró el de cabello gris una vez que se encontraron dentro del departamento del periodista—. No puedo creer que tuvieramos que comprar en el otro lugar sólo para que nos dieran unas galletas de la fortuna.

— Es curioso que lo digas, en Japón lo común es que los restaurantes tengan estas galletas en lugar de las de la fortuna— replicó Keiji mientras cerraba la puerta, rezando por que la siguiente vez que la puerta se abriera esta no diera problemas—. ¿Quieres comer en el sofá o en el comedor?— preguntó mientras se preguntaba a si mismo cuando había sido la última vez que había usado el comedor para algo que no fuera trabajar y acomodar diferentes papeles de sus investigaciones para sus proyectos.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En el sofá? Podríamos ver alguna película o serie...— respondió el de cabello gris mientras dejaba las bolsas de comida en la mesa de centro.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? Tengo Amazon Prime y Netflix...— preguntó el pelinegro sentandose.

— ¿Has visto esa serie alemana? ¿En la que un niño se pierde y encuentran un niño muerto en el bosque? El principal tiene un impermeable amarillo...— Keiji encendió la televisión y comenzó a buscar en Netflix por la serie, estaba seguro de haber visto un anuncio de esa serie—. ¡Esa! ¡Dark! Konoha y Yukie no han dejado de hablar de ella desde que salió la nueva temporada...

— No la he visto, pero también Oikawa-san y Lev me han insistido en verla— dijo antes de presionar el botón de reproducir—. Oh, ¿la quieres ver en el idioma original o en inglés?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

— No me importa mucho realmente, pero si la dejas en inglés podremos entender sin siempre estar poniendo atención.

— ¿Tanta atención requiere que comas?— preguntó el periodista en un tono burlón que a juzgar por como se habían arqueado las cejar de Bokuto, este había detectado inmediatamente.

— Muy gracioso Kaashi, para tu información puedo comer y leer subtítulos perféctamente— declaró el músico antes de tomar un cartón de comida—. ¿Quieres que lo comamos directamente? ¿O quieres usar platos?

Keiji se encogió de hombros.

— Si no te molesta comer directamente del envase... preferiría no tener que lavar platos hoy— dijo el de cabello negro.

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— Te entiendo perfectamente, entonces ¿qué prefieres? ¿Pollo agridulce? ¿Pollo a la naranja? ¿Quieres el lo mein? Aunque tenemos dos cajas de arroz frito...

— De hecho me gustaría probar de todo un poco, ¿te molestaría compartir?— preguntó Keiji mientras tomaba uno de los contenedores y un par de palillos.

Bokuto sonrió de lado antes de tomar el contenedor de Keiji y volverlo a colocar en la mesa de centro.

— ¿Sabías que todos usan mal los contenedores de comida china? En realidad deben de desdoblarse completamente y se convierten en un plato— explicó el de cabello gris, quitando el aza de metal de la caja.

Keiji le quitó la caja antes de que Bokuto pudiese continuar con su demostración.

— Lo se, lo he hecho antes, pero dejame decirte que suena mucho más práctico de lo que lo es en realidad— replicó Keiji tomando un trozo de pollo a la naranja—. Lo acabas de leer, ¿verdad?

Bokuto parpadeó claramente confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El periodista se encogió de hombros.

— Nadie que lo haya hecho antes piensa que es buena idea, una vez Yaku-san y yo lo hicimos, es la peor manera de comer chow mein— explicó el pelinegro.

— Supongo que no funcionó mi intento de impresionarte con mi cultura general— murmuró el de cabello gris tomando el contenedor de pollo agridulce.

— No realmente, pero fue un buen intento—dijo Keiji antes de robar un trozo de pollo agridulce del cartón que Bokuto sostenía.

Mientras comenzaba a masticar el trozo en su boca, robó otro trozo del cartón que se encontraba entre las manos del músico, metiendolo también en su boca para comenzar a masticarlo y luego robar un tercer trozo que tuvo el mismo destino que los otros dos, cuando intentó robar un cuarto trozo, Bokuto apartó el contenedor.

— ¡Kaashi! ¿Cómo puede caber tanta comida en tu boca? ¡Pareces una ardilla!— exclamó Bokuto con un tono que Keiji no logró definir si era aterrorizado, divertido o asombrado.

Probablemente era una combinación.

El periodista terminó de masticar y tragó antes de hablar.

— Tengo el talento de poder meter muchas cosas a mi boca— declaró Keiji sin prestar mucha atención y robar otro trozo de pollo agridulce. Justo cuando el trozo se encontró dentro de su boca, fue cuando las palabras que había dicho cobraron sentido. Clavó la vista en Bokuto, quien se encontraba completamente rojo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba al instante—. Eso sonó terrible.

Bokuto se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— En otra situación probablemente sonaría muy bien— dijo el de cabello gris.

— Una situación que no es esta— murmuró Keiji antes de robar otra pieza de pollo agridulce.

— ¿Quieres que cambiemos?— preguntó Bokuto ofreciendole el cartón al periodista, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— No, quiero comer de ambos— dijo antes de tomar un trozo de pollo del cartón que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

Bokuto le dió uno de los contenedores de arroz frito, lo cual agradeció antes de comenzar a comer de este, continuó comiendo de los cartones que se encontraban en su regazo, hasta que decidió que quería probar un poco del chow mein que Bokuto sostenía.

— Kaashi, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un glotón?— preguntó Bokuto dejando que el de cabello negro tomara de la pasta.

Keiji sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— Casi todas las personas que me han conocido lo suficiente como para notarlo me lohan dicho de una manera u otra— mrurmuró el de cabello negro antes de dirigir su mirada al cartón de pollo a la naranja que estaba en su regalo y tomarlo—. Creo que he comido mucho de tu comida, lo siento— agregó ofreciendole el cartón a Bokuto.

El músico rió de buena gana.

— Tranquilo, creo que he comido tanto como tú, pero a diferencia de ti no he tenido que robar la mitad de mi comida— dijo señalando con los ojos la segunda caja de arroz frito y la bolsa de rollos primavera.

Keiji se encogió de hombros antes de volver a robar un poco de chow mein.

Continuaron comiendo sin hablar demasiado, repartiendo su atención entre comer y ver la televisión, viendo como los niños de la serie corrían en el bosque después de escuchar un ruido en el bosque.

Para cuando cuando terminó el primer episodio, la comida había desaparecido.

— Pudimos haberlo visto en el idioma original— murmuró Keiji volviendo al sofá después de haberse deshecho de los contenedores de comida—. ¿Tan difícil te es comer y leer subitítulos?

— No lo decía porque comer evitaría que leyera los subtítulos— replicó el músico.

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— Eres de esos que no soportan los subtítulos, ¿verdad?

EL joven de cabello gris sonrió de lado.

— No, lo decía porque probablemente sea muy difícil leer los subtítulos mientras hago esto— declaró Bokuto antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Keiji, jalar de él y presionar sus labios contra los del periodista.

No estaba seguro de haber podido saber que pasaba en la serie, aún si esta se hubiera encontrado en japonés, todos sus sentidos se encontraban concentrados en Bokuto.

.

— Vaya, Oikawa no mentía cuando dijo que parecías un principe del Edo— dijo Koutarou mientras veía a Akaashi, quien se encontraba a punto de sentarse junto a él en el sofá para continuar viendo la televisión. Estaban a punto de ver el cuarto capítulo y Koutarou no estaba seguro de estar entendiendo la historia, aunque probablemente eso se debía que los últimos dos capítulos se había distraido besando a cierto periodista.

— Gracias, aunque dudo mucho que un principe de esa época usara algo tan simple como esto— dijo Akaashi recargandose contra su hombro y viendo hacia la televisión, estirando su brazo con la clara intención de tomar el control.

— Espera, quiero verte un rato más— murmuró Koutarou, sabiendo perfectamente que sus labios habían rozado la parte exterior de la oreja del periodista.

— B-Bokuto-san...

— Vamos, dejame apreciar que tan bien te ves, ¿si?—susurró antes de separarse de Akaashi y colocar sus manos en sus hombros, para hacer que este se girara un poco—. Es increíble que la tela sea del mismo color que tus ojos...

— N-No tanto e-en r-realidad— tartamudeó el periodista antes de aclarar su garganta—. Desde niño m-mis padres mandaban h-hacer mi k-kimono de este c-color...

Koutarou disfrutaba bastante ver a Akaashi sonrojado, sobretodo cuando no se debía a alguna estupidez con la que él se hubiese avergonzado a si mismo y por consiguiente avergonzado al periodista. Le gustaba como el sonrojo de Akaashi se extendía desde sus pómulos hasta su cuello, como sus hombros se encogían levemente, como si estuviese intentando hacerse pequeño, como este desviaba su mirada, como jugueteaba con sus dedos, y sobretodo como mordía el interior de su mejilla.

— Me alegra que decidieras continuar la tradición— declaró el de cabello gris sonriendo mientras tocaba la tela, era mucho más gruesa de lo que esperaba, y para su sorpresa parecía tener otras telas igual de gruesas debajo.

— Fueron e-ellos quienes me d-dieron este kimono, l-lo tengo desde que llegué a-a la ciudad— explicó Akaashi.

Una parte de la mente de Koutarou se preguntó como es que esa ropa podía encontrarse en tan buen estado después de tanto tiempo, pero decidió que preguntaría al respecto en otro momento.

— Kaashi, ¿puedes levantarte, y dar una vuelta?— el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de confusión, ante lo cual el músico sonrió—. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero apreciar como se debe tu apariencia!

— P-Pero...

— ¡Por favor!

Akaashi suspiró antes de levantarse y extender los brazos.

— ¿Contento?

Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos, da una vuelta.

— Bokuto-san...— la voz de Akaashi había perdido ese toque de timidez que había tenido hasta ese momento, siendo reemplazada por una voz casi monótona.

Casi.

Koutarou estaba seguro de haber percibido cierta diversión en su voz.

— Por favor, una vuelta, sólo una— pidió Koutarou notando que el color del hakama era un tono más claro que el del nagagi, y que el haori era mucho más oscuro que las otras dos piezas.

Mientras el músico reflexionaba en que cada uno de los colores parecía ser el color de ojos de Akaashi, el pelinegro dió una vuelta rápida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡No te ver bien! ¡Da otra vuelta! ¡Pero más lenta!

— Dijiste que sólo pedirías una...

— ¡Pero la diste cuando estaba distraido! ¡Y fue muy rápida!

Comenzó a prepararse para quejarse al ver que Akaashi rodaba los ojos, pero calló al notar como el periodista daba una segunda vuelta, mucho más lenta que la anterior.

Koutarou sintió como su corazón se detenía un instante al ver a Akaashi girar. Su cabello se había despeinado un poco más con el movimiento, la tela de su haori se había desacomodado un poco, cayendo un poco de su hombro derecho, en su rostro se encontraba relajado, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y sus labios se encontraban ligeramente curveados hacia arriba. No había nada de especial en el aspecto del joven parado frente a él, y aún así sentía que la escena frente a él merecía ser exhibida en un museo.

— ¿Ya puedo sentarme, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el de cabello negro cruzandose de brazos.

Koutarou sonrió antes de juntar sus manos como para realizar una plegaria.

— Da otra vuelta, ¿si?

.

— Me alegro tanto de que ya haya terminado esta serie— dijo Bokuto mientras se estiraba, cuando los créditos del sexto capítulo de la primera temporada comenzaron a aparecer.

— ¿Creí que te había gustado?— murmuró el pelinegro arqueando una ceja—. Además sólo llevamos la mitad de la primera temporada, supongo que podremos entenderla mejor conforme pasen los capítulos.

Bokuto sonrió de lado.

— A eso me refiero, imagina tener que esperar toda una semana para poder ver el siguiente capítulo para entender que está pasando— comentó el de cabello gris—. ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos que presionar un botón y listo!

Keiji masajeó su cuello levemente, tenía tres capítulos sin moverse y su cuerpo se sentía algo adolorido por la mala posición, después de todo estar recargado contra el cuerpo de Bokuto no era la mejor posición, pero si una de las más agradables.

— Netflix te ha arruinado, ¿verdad? Ya no eres capaz de esperar una semana para ver un capítulo, ¿o sí?— preguntó el periodista sentandose correctamente, extrañando el calor de Bokuto de inmediato.

— Si, ahora tengo que esperar a que termine toda la serie para verla— confesó el de cabello gris—. Tú también, ¿verdad?

— Si te sirve de algo, creo Netflix subía las temporadas completas, no habrías tenido que esperar una semana para comprender que pasaba...

— Netflix nos arruinó— murmuró Bokuto fingiendo estar desolado antes de tomar el control—. ¿Quieres comenzar el siguiente capítulo?

— Claro.

El sonido de la cortinilla del servicio de streamming no se hizo esperar.

Keiji rió antes de estirarse y sentir como su columna liberaba su tensión con un fuerte chasquido.

No pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

Keiji se sonrojó y notó como Bokuto se tensaba a su lado.

— L-Lo siento es s-sólo que necesitaa e-esti...

— T-Tranquilo, s-se lo bien que se siente— murmuró Koutarou antes de voltear a ver el televisor.

El periodista respiró profundamente intentando calmar su pulso mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a las imagenes de kaleidoscopio del tema de entrada de la serie. De pronto entendió una, eran dos personas teniendo sexo, probablemente el protagonista y la chica que le gustaba.

Eso no ayudaba en nada.

Aún así continuó concentrandose en la serie, hasta que cerca de diez minutos después se encontró completamente relajado.

Hasta que a Bokuto se le ocurrió pasar su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y jalarlo hacia él.

— Kaashi, eso fue lo más sexy que he escuchado en toda mi vida— susurró Bokuto a su oído, haciendo que Keiji se estremeciera al sentir su cálido aliento.

— B-Bokuto-san... Sólo me e-estiré...

Bokuto suspiró antes de alejar su rostro de él, pero incrementando la fuerza de su mano en su hombro.

— Lo sé... pero ese gemido se escuchó...— comenzó a decir antes de relajar la mano que se encontraba en el hombro del periodista y suspirar, retirando su rostro, haciendo que Keiji sintiese frío en su rostro—. Lo siento, no tuve que haber hecho eso...

Keiji tragó grueso antes de girarse a encargar a Bokuto.

— Bokuto-san... ¿Te molestarías si tuvieramos que volver a ver el capítulo?— preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo que el músico lo viese confundido—. Se que está en inglés, pero no creo poder ponerle atención mientras hacemos esto— declaró.

El de cabello gris sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué haremos, Kaashi?— preguntó Koutarou retirando su brazo de los hombros de Keiji antes de recostarse en el sofá, alejando su rostro de Keiji la mayor distancia posible.

El periodista rodó los ojos antes de tomar el brazo de Bokuto y tirar de este con fuerza, haciendo que el músico se irguiera, una vez hecho eso, presionó sus labios contra los del joven de cabello gris.

Las manos de Bokuto no tardaron en colocars en su cintura, haciendo que Keiji deseara que su kimono fuese muchisimo más delgado, al menos lo suficiente como para poder sentir el calor de las manos del músico en su piel. Keiji por parte llevó sus manos al cabello de Bokuto, decidiendo que quería comprobar que tan suave era en realidad su cabello. Los mechones de cabello que pasaban entre sus dedos no lo descepcionaron.

Bokuto se separó de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

— Kaashi, t-tengo que saberlo... ¿hasta donde quieres llegar con esto?— preguntó el de ojos dorados haciendo que Keiji se sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

— Por hoy, ¿te parece bien si sólo...?— el pelinegro calló sintiendose un tanto avergonzado antes de respirar profundamente y clavar su mirada en Bokuto—. Quisiera que fueramos despacio.

Bokuto asintió sonriendo.

— Yo también— murmuró el músico antes de presionar su frente sobre la de Keiji—. Creéme que quiero más— agregó apretando un poco más la cintura del periodista—, pero tenemos tiempo.

Keiji besó rápidamente a Bokuto y volvió a presionar su frente sobre la del músico.

— Gracias— susurró antes de que Bokuto volviese a besarlo, con más ahinco.

Mientras se dedicaba a saborear lo más que pudiera los labios de Bokuto, escuchó vagamente como alguien le advertía al protagonista de la serie que no debía llevarse al chico desaparecido. No no intentó prestar atención, después de todo tendría que volver al capítulo de nuevo, puesto que no pensaba dejar de besar a Bokuto pronto.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana y sólo les faltaba un capítulo para terminar la primera temporada, pero Koutarou podía ver perfectamente como Akaashi comenzaba a cabecear a su lado, y él mismo sentía como tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender que era lo que ocurría en la serie.

— Creo que deberiamos dejar el siguiente capítulo para otra ocasión— dijo Koutaro al oído de Akaashi, quien levantó la cabeza bruscamente, golpeandolo en la nariz.

Koutarou aulló de dolor.

Akaashi se giró a revisarlo de inmeditato.

— ¡Bokuto-san! ¡Lo siento! ¡Déjame ver!— exclamó el periodista intentano mover las manos de Koutarou, las cuales se encontran cubriendo su nariz. Cuando el de cabello gris entreabrió los labios para decirle que no se preocupara, saboreó un líquido metálico en su labio—. ¡Está sangrando! ¡Déjame revisar!

Koutarou se hizo reclinó hacia atrás sin descubrir su nariz.

— Tranquilo Kaashi, no te preocupes, no siento que se haya roto, pero yo mismo la revisaré...

— Bokuto-san yo puedo revisarla no te p...

— No en verdad, Kaashi, se primeros auxilios, Lisa me obligó a aprender— explicó levantandose del sofá y caminando hacia donde se encontraba el baño, recordando como hacía un par de horas Akaashi le había indicado que era la puerta de la derecha.

Los pasos apresurados de Akaashi no se hicieron esperar.

— Yo también tomé un curso de primeros auxilios, además es más sencillo atender a otra persona que uno mismo— agregó mientras entraba al baño detrás de él y se agachaba para abrir el gabinete debajo del lavabo. El de cabello gris notó que a pesar de la calma de la voz de Akaashi, las manos de este temblaban un tanto—. Siéntate y mantén tu cabeza hacia adelante por favor.

Koutarou asintió presionando su nariz ligeramente.

— Creo que no está rota— murmuró el músico mientras retiraba las manos.

— No creo que ni tu ni yo estemos calificados para poder decir eso— replicó Akaashi mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro, dando toques ligeros mientras removía la sangre—. Aunque también creo lo mismo, no se ve muy hinchada.

— Si, no duele demasiado, sólo me duele la parte de abajo, donde me diste el cabezazo.

— No fue intencional— murmuró el pelinegro terminando de limpiar la sangre—. Voy a tapar tu nariz con algodón, ¿si? Puede que te duela un poco la pr...

— Si, si, tranquilo Kaashi, sólo hazlo.

Akaashi sonrió de lado antes de rellenar sus fosas nasales con algodón.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, Koutarou sentado en el retrete y Keiji en cuclillas frente a él.

— Tu ropa, se manchó de sangre— señaló el periodista.

Koutarou volteó hacia abajo, comprobando que su sudadera ahora tenía un par de manchas de sangre.

— Eh, no hay problema, si algo sabe Lisa es limpiar la sangre de la ropa, le pediré que me diga como sacar la mancha.

— Es muy útil que Lisa-san sea doctora— murmuró Akaashi antes de estirar su mano y tomar la barbilla de Koutarou, girando su rostro levemente de un lado a otro—. Deberías pedirle que te revise...

— Eso haré, pero lo haré cuando el Sol haya vuelto a salir, usualmente está muy cansada después de trabajar.

— ¿En qué área trabajaba?

— Emergencias.

Akaashi asintió.

— Suena agotador.

— Según ella lo es, pero le gusta la emoción. O eso dice.

Dicho eso continuaron en silencio otro par de minutos antes de que Koutarou se levantara.

— ¿Quieres ver el último capítulo?

Akaashi lo volteó a ver claramente sorprendido.

— Acabo de darte un cabezazo en la nariz...

Koutarou sonrió.

— ¿Y? Estamos bastante despiertos y sólo nos queda un capítulo...

— Habías dicho que era mejor dejar el marató...

El músico se encogió de hombros.

— Eso era porque nos estábamos quedandonos dormidos, pero con esto yo me siento bastante despierto, y creo que tú también te ves muy despierto.

— Pero tu nariz...

— Mi nariz no sanara ni empeorará por ver un capítulo más, Kaashi— interrumpió el músico sonriendo—. Además quisiera entender al menos algo de lo que está pasando en la historia antes de dormir, ¿tú no?

Akaashi sonrió antes de levantarse.

— Después de tí— dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho, como si indicara donde se encontraba el camino fuera del baño.

.

El sonido de su alarma hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Se levantó sintiendose un tanto extrañoy vió a su alrededor lgo confundido. No recordaba habese ido a dormir, y ese lugar no se veía como su cuarto. Giró a su alrededor buscando su celular, encontrandolo en la mesa de centro, no muy lejos de él.

Un gruñido a su espalda lo hizo dejar de preocuparse donde se encontraba.

Entonces recordó todo de golpe.

Bokuto, su nariz sangrante, el intentar ver el último capítulo de la primera temporada.

No hacía falta ser un genio para poder atar los cabos, pero habiendo despertado hacía unos segundos hizo que Keiji tuviese problemas para comprender lo sucedido.

Apagó la alarma y giró levemente su cuerpo para ver al joven sobre el cual se encontraba dormido, notando entonces que la mano de este se encontraba levemente presionada contra su cintura, probablemente hacía unos momento había estado abrazandolo.

Poco a poco su cerebro comenzó a despejarse.

Probablemente se habían quedado dormidos a la mitad del capítulo, volteó a ver su televisión y notó como la pantalla mostraba una caja de texto con el mensaje _"¿Sigues ahí?"_. No recordaba el final de la temporada, así que supuso que tenía que ver el capítulo de nuevo.

Un ronquido a su espalda lo hizo sonreír.

Bokuto no se había despertado ni con el ruido de la alarma y ni con los movimientos de Keiji.

Cerró los ojos preguntandose que tan buena idea era volver a recostarse y volver a dormir con el de cabello gris. A pesar de la aparentemente incómoda posición que tuvo que haber dormido al estar sobre Bokuto, sentía que había dormido muy bien.

Pero era jueves y tenía que trabajar.

— Bokuto-san— llamó Keiji girandose un poco, justo a tiempo para ver como el músico fruncía el ceño—. Bokuto-san...

Continuó llamándolo un par de veces más antes de rendirse.

Se levantó decidiendo que si Bokuto no tenía una alarma que lo despertara, probablemente no tenía que ir a trabajar ese día.

Cuando se levantó pensando que probablemente tendría que enviar a la tintorería su kimono. Comenzó a deshacerse de las piezas del kimono mientras caminaba a su habitación, para cuando se encontró frente a su armario, su kimno se encontraba en su cama, y él sólo vestía un conjunto térmico color negro. Rebuscó unos momentos en su armario, deciendose finalmente por una camisa de cuello alto, color gris, los pantalones que había usado el día anterior no se encontraban rotos, así que bien podía volver a usarlos. Tomó ropa interior de un cajón y fue al baño, asomandose un poco a la sala para comprobar que Bokuto en efecto continuaba dormido.

.

— Bokuto-san...— lo llamó la voz de Akaashi, que de alguna manera sonaba bastante lejana, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar muy cerca de él—. Bokuto-san... Despierta, Bokuto-san...

Koutarou abrió los ojos lentamente, agradeciendo que las cortinas de Akaashi fuesen lo suficientemente gruesas como para impedir el paso de la mayor parte de la luz solar.

De pronto se sintió completamente despierto.

Había dormirdo en la sala de Akaashi.

Estaba seguro de haberse quedado dormido abrazando a un periodista bastante dormido. Recordaba haber estado intentando mantener los ojos abiertos mientras el episodio se complicaba cada vez más, hasta que notó que el pelinegro entre sus brazos se encontraba dormido, decidiendo que si igual Akaashi tendría que ver de nuevo el capítulo, bien podía verlo de nuevo con él, había permitido que sus ojos se cerrasen.

Y ahora el periodista que había dormido entre sus brazos se encontraba frente a él, mostrándole un plato con dos huevos estrellados, tocino y pan tostado.

— Pensé que si al menos había un desayuno de por medio no te molestaría que te despertara— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado al tiempo que Koutarou tomaba el plato.

—Muchas gracias, Kaashi, no tuviste que haberte molestado— agradeció el de cabello gris comenzando a cortar el huevo con el lado del tenedor.

— No fue ninguna molestia, igual tenía que hacerme desayuno para mí— declaró el periodista antes de dar un vistazo a su taza—. No tengo nada para preparar chocolate caliente... Y no creo que quieras café, pero tengo jugo de naranja, ¿quieres?

Koutarou asintió antes de devolver su vista al plato mientras Akaashi caminaba de vuelta a la cocina. La yema del huevo no se encontraba tan líquida como le hubiese gustado, pero el tocino se encontraba crujiente y el pan estaba dorado. En general era un buen desayuno, aún si a este le faltaba un poco más de comida.

Pronto Akaashi volvió, ofreciendole un vaso con jugo de naranja, el cual Koutarou agradeció sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes? Como siempre has mencionado que compras comida para llevar, nunca pense que realmente pudieras cocinar— dijo una vez que se hubo comido el primer huevo.

Akaashi se sonrojó un poco antes de voltear el rostro.

— No puedo hacer nada muy complicado, pero logro hacer cosas sencillas como huevo y tocino, y Sugawara-san dice que prefiere como hago la avena a como la hace Daichi-san— dijo el pelinegro.

— Un día te enseñaré como hacer que la yema del huevo quede líquida— declaró antes de cortar otro trozo de huevo.

Akaashi arqueó una ceja.

— No me gusta que la yema quede muy líquida— declaró el pelinegro—, pero ahora se que te gusta comer el huevo casi crudo.

Koutarou rodó los ojos, así que Akaashi estaba del lado de Komi y Konoha.

— No está crudo, simplemente no lo arr...

Sus palabras murieron cuando se escuchó una alarma.

— Oh, debo apresurarme— murmuró el pelinegro antes de dar un largo trago a su taza, la cual probablemente contenía cafe, y comer su último trozo de tocino—, lo lamento pero tengo que irme, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Dame un segundo para term...!

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san, no tienes porque apresurarte, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes— interrumpió el periodista sonriendo—. Si quieres tomar un baño puedes tomar algo de ropa de mi armario— agregó antes de fruncir el ceño—. Ah... no creo que haya mucha ropa de tu talla pero probablemente si puedas usar alguna de mis sudaderas...

— ¡Kaashi! ¡Tranquilo!— exclamó el de cabello gris al ver que Akaashi comenzaba a preocuparse—. De hecho debería volver pronto, no trabajaré hasta el lunes, pero quería adelantar algunas ideas que tenía para un par de canciones...

Akaashi sonrió.

— ¿Las prepararás para que Kuroo-san y Tsukishima-kun las escuchen?— preguntó el pelinegro caminando a la cocina.

— Eh, no... son para mi trabajo, son para un comercial de café— explicó antes de que se le ocurriera una idea—. ¡Hey! ¿Quisieras escuchar mis ideas y decirme cual te influye más a tomar café?

Akaashi lo volteó a ver sorprendido antes de sonreír de lado.

— Bokuto-san, ¿te recuerdo todo el café que tomo? No necesito escuchar una canción para desear tomar café— dijo el pelinegro—. ¿Terminaste? Pásame tu plato.

Koutarou caminó a la cocina, le entregó el plato al pelinegro y se recargó contra unos gabinetes.

— Lo sé, pero me gustaría tu opinión, además sería una muy buena excusa para verte— agregó sintiendose satisfecho al ver que el periodista se sonrojaba un poco.

— Si termino a tiempo unos artículos, puede que tenga libre el domingo, aunque probablemente mis amigos intenten hacer un brunch porque Yaku-san y Haiba-kun volverán el sábado en la noche...

Koutarou sonrió.

— ¿Quisieras ir por un café y escuchar mis canciones después de tu brunch con tus amigos?— preguntó el músico.

Para sorpresa de Koutarou, Akaashi negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Quisieras acompañarme al brunch con mis amigos? Después podríamos ir a tu departamento para que escuche tus canciones.

El de cabello gris asintió sonriente.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Akaashi continuara lavando los platos y Koutarou decidiese acomodar un poco el sofá, acomodó los dos cojines y levantó los envases de comida de la tarde anterior para poderlos tirar a la basura.

Fue entonces cuando las vio.

La razón por la que habían comprado comida china la tarde anterior.

— ¡Kaashi! ¡Ven tenemos que ver cual será nuestra fortuna de este año!

Akaashi bufó divertido antes de caminar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

— Pero ya tenemos nuestra fortuna de este año, yo tuve buena fortuna y tú una mala fortuna— declaró el periodista sonriendo con superioridad.

El músico se limintó a rodar los ojos antes de entregarle su galleta de la fortuna al pelinegro, quien la aceptó y pronto sacó de su empaque.

— Esta será nuestra verdadera fortuna de este añ, Kaashi— declaró el músico—. Las romperemos a la cuenta de tres, ¿si?. Uno... Dos... Tres...

Se escucharon los chasquidos de dos galletas siendo partidas a la mitad.

— Que curiosa fortuna— murmuró Akaashi, sosteniendo con una mano los dos trozos de galleta y con la otra la pequeña tira de papel—. _Hazlo o no lo hagas. No existen los intentos._

Emocionado metió los dos trozos de galleta antes de leer el papel.

.

Keiji sentía que su abdomen le dolía de tanto reír.

— ¡Kaashi! ¡No es divertido!

Keiji continuó riendo.

— Si lo es, tomando en cuenta que dijiste que esta es tu fortuna del año— declaró el pelinegro volteando a ver a Bokuto—. Me parece hilarante.

— ¡Kaashi!

Keiji volvió a ver el pequeño papel que Bokuto se había esforzado tanto en esconder de él diciendo que la galleta no tenía ninguna fortuna.

_"Sólo para uso rectal."_

— ¡Yo soy quien haré mi propia suerte! ¡No dejaré que un papel de un templo o una galleta me dicten mi fortuna!

Keiji continuó riendo de buena gana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy comenzando un capítulo de San Valentín, pero estaba pensando en hacer un capítulo corto del año nuevo lunar, ya saben sólo para que tengan la excusa de decir que no son chinos, sino japoneses?
> 
> En fin! espero disfrutaran del capítulo! Yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo, aun si lo escribi y reescribi dos veces.
> 
> Como siempre, Kudos y comentario son algo muy hermoso que me hace muy feliz al ver en mi correo!  
> Cualquier comentario, critica o duda preguntenla en la caja de abajo y yo la respondere!
> 
> Cuidense mucho!! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Y un dato curioso de mi, más de la mitad de mi vida viví en San Diego, California, volví a vivir en México cuando entré a la universidad, porque la universidad en México es mucho más barata que en Estados Unidos. Eso de los cuento porque varias de las sitiaciones de esta historia estan basadas en experiencias propias y de mis amigos, así que cuando crean que algo que pasa es muy estúpido, probablemente sea algo que pasó realmente.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado la historia!!  
> Cuidense!! ❤


End file.
